Memory of Magic
by Gryffindor-RikkuChan
Summary: Hermione becomes the new chief and landlord of the Narumi Detective Agency and gets involved with the cases of the Dopants. HP/W Pairings will be appears as the story develops.
1. W Lookup - Two Feelings Are One

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider W, that is owned by Shotaro Ishinomori and Toei, while Harry Potter is property of Mrs. J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing. I own nothing, expect the plot and slight changes to the story. The Beta-Reader for the story is StardustXtreme.

Summary: A take on the W series if Hermione Granger becomes the chief of Narumi Detective Agency. When she arrives in the windy city of Futo, Hermione meet Shotaro Hidari, a self-proclaimed 'hard-boiled' detective, and his mysterious partner, Philip, and immediately becomes involved with the cases of Dopants. Like her new companions, Hermione has her secrets and grows closer to her new friends, especially a certain detective.

Pairings: Will develop during the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 W LookupTwo Feelings Are One

London, United Kingdom

It was night in the capital city with the streetlights and the moon as its source of light. Looking out at the city, trying to see the starlit sky was a young girl. She appeared to be around 16 years old; her bushy brown hair was tied into a ponytail and done in a braid, her chocolate brown eyes gazing at the sky while an open book laid on her lap with a ginger colored cat was lying next to her, asleep. She yawned, knowing it was late and she needed to get some sleep. But she couldn't get any sleep for some reason.

Every time she closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep, she would see two young men standing in front of her with an armored figure in-between them. She felt close to them for some reason, especially close to one of them, the feeling was so hazy she didn't know which of the two she was felt close to. The girl sighed, laying back on the bed and looking at her ceiling. Trying to think what the dream meant, the girl sighed and turned on her side, trying to get some sleep.

Seeing the men again, the girl looked at them closely and saw what kind of clothes they were wearing. One was dressed similarly to a detective during the 1930s while the other was dressed in unique clothes. She wondered why they were dressed that way and finally fell asleep, not before seeing a strange white and purple figure and a small dinosaur shaped toy moving on itself.

Waking up the next morning, the girl sat up and yawned loudly, sitting up in her bed. While rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, the girl looked at her hand and noticed a tear. She wondered why and if she was crying during the night, but continued to rub her eyes. She heard her mother calling to her, "Hermione, breakfast is ready!" "Coming down, mom!" Hermione called back, getting out of her bed and getting dressed before heading downstairs to the kitchen. Ignoring the tear, Hermione stretched and entered the kitchen, yawning.

"Good morning, dear." Her mother said as Hermione came in, Hermione rubbed her eyes as she said, "Morning, mom." Sitting at the table, Hermione munched on her breakfast while her mom worked on breakfast. Noticing how quiet her mother was, Hermione asked, "Everything okay, mom?" "Yes, it is just my close friend, Narumi, disappeared last night." She said, sighing. "I want to go and check on his agency, but mine and your father's jobs….." Hermione remembered who her mother was talking about and thought about going for her but knew she had school.

"Hermione, dear, do you think you can go after school is done?" Her mother asked, Hermione looked at her with a look of surprise and her mouth open, ready to eat her breakfast. Quickly straightening up, she said, "Sure, of course, mom." She said, resuming her breakfast and wondering she had gotten herself into. But she did realize that she would be able to see the people from her dreams and sighed.

~A Year Later~

A pleasant wind blew through the city of Fuuto, Japan. Wandering the city was a young girl with long wavy brown hair and dark chocolate brown eyes, greeting people who greeted her on the street. It was Hermione, who had come to Japan on the request of her parents and was going to spend her summer vacation here. She walked around the city, looking for a certain building as she looked on a piece of paper with the directions on it.

When she seemed to have reached it, she asked herself, "Is this the place?" She stood in front of a large billiards building; she walked over to the small sign on the side of the building. On a hard piece of wood read, 'Narumi Detective Agency', tapped on the side was a piece of cardboard that read, 'Will solve all cases with a hard-boiled style!'

While she was pondering to herself, someone on a motorcycle came up behind her. Taking off the helmet, the person was a young man who had messy raven black hair and dark brown eyes. As he put his fedora on, he moved part of his hair out of the way. Looking at Hermione who was staring at the agency, he asked, "Do you… have some business with me?" Jumping, Hermione turned to him, she asked, "Um, what is this 'hard-boiled'?" The man smiled as he saw her pointing to the sign that read, 'Will solve all cases with a hard-boiled style!'

He led her inside into the main room, styled in the way of the 1930s. The whole room was separated by the archway in the center of the room, while the man headed into the white part of the room; the part Hermione stood in was painted green with a few chairs, a couch, a coffee table, a space with a radio and a dart board. The man placed his helmet on another coffee table in the white part of the room and went to a book shelf, pulling out a copy of the Long Goodbye. The desk he stood near had a typewriter while on the other side of him was a bed that appeared to be used.

"Not being swayed no matter the situation." The man began to explain, going to the desk and sitting down. "It's a man-among-man lifestyle. That is…. 'Hard boiled'." He set the book on the desk and smiled at Hermione; she smiled back and walked up to the desk. She said, "We haven't been properly introduced. I am Hermione Granger, nice to meet you." "Likewise, my name is Shotaro Hidari." He said. "May I ask what are you doing here, Miss Granger?" Hermione pulled out a piece of paper from her bag and gave it to Shotaro.

The paper read that due to the disappearance of Sochiki Narumi a year ago, Hermione's parents would be the landlords of the agency, but due to their jobs, they sent their daughter, Hermione, in their place and did not tell Akiko, Narumi's daughter, as not to worry her. Shotaro looked at her, confused, "How do you know the boss?" "He was my godfather and stayed with me and my family for a while." Hermione explained. "When I went to a special school, he left. But we exchanged letters up until a year ago."

"Boss is…" Shotaro started as he was surprised by the past that Hermione shared with his boss and mentor, he sighed, walking to a door with hats on it. "….for now… not returning." Hermione looked confused at him, she walked up to him and asked," Did something happen?" "Boss is…. Boss, for me…." He kept quiet, and Hermione got worried about what might have happened to her godfather when the doorbell rang and Shotaro answered the door.

Standing at the door was a woman with brown hair and wearing a blue and white dress, when Shotaro opened the door, she smiled, saying, "Sho-chan, long time no see." "Marina!" Shotaro said, trying to remember her. He smiled as he remembered her. "Marina?" Letting her into the agency, Hermione watched as Shotaro led her to his desk and she placed a photo on his desk, explaining her situation. "Togawa Yousuke." Shotaro said, taking the photo and looking at it. "Your boyfriend?"

Trying to contain her tears, Marina nodded and said, "He's disappeared… for over a week already!" Hermione closed her eyes, thinking about what was told. Marina seemed sincere, but there was something about her story that didn't add up. Marina cried as she said, "Please find him." Hermione watched Shotaro stand up and he said, looking out the window and putting on his hat, "This city is my garden. Don't worry. Just wait." Marina smiled and nodded, Hermione looked at Shotaro in awe.

Wandering around the town to look for clues, Shotaro narrated to himself, 'I'm Shotaro Hidari, a private detective. This city contains a bit of happiness and a lot of sorrow. It always comes with the wind. My childhood friend from this town, Tsumura Marina's request….' "was truly a gust of wind dropping by." He said, as he stopped for a break from the investigation. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice, "So, being a private detective means you can make a narration from a detective novel?" Looking around, he was surprised to find Hermione who had followed him and handed him a bottle of water.

Still surprised at her, Shotaro held the bottle and looked at Hermione, who was drinking from her own water bottle, he asked, "Why did you follow me?" "Well….." Hermione looked embarrassed as she looked away from Shotaro, "I kinda wanted to know what it was like to a detective…. So, do you know how he disappeared?" "Looks like layoffs and reconstructing of his company is the cause." Shotaro said, about to take a sip of his bottle before stopping. "Wait, why are you so interested in something like this?" "Lets just say I have done something like this in the past, however it was a lot different." Hermione said, looking embarrassed. Shotaro smiled at her and said to himself, "With her around, my hard-boiled style might get better."

The two heard sirens and ran to a crowded street tunnel, seeing ambulances and polices with paramedics and police everywhere. Hermione asked, "How are we going to get in?" "Just follow me," Shotaro said, kneeling down to avoid being seen by the police, Hermione did the same and followed him into the tunnel. Staying behind him, Hermione looked around at all the people who were injured and were being taken away.

She stopped when she bumped into Shotaro, and gasped when she saw the collaspsed floors of a building that had fallen onto the tunnel. "Wh-what is that…?" She asked, scared. Shotaro held her hand gently and took off his hat, looking at the logo and the fallen sign. "Windscale. It's Togawa's former workplace." 'So, who could have done this?' Hermione thought to herself when they heard a voice, "Hey! Detective!"

A man with short black hair wearing a black suit with white shirt and gloves ran to Shotaro, grabbing his tie, "You sticking your neck where it doesn't belong again?!" "Makura-san! My business isn't with a detective underling." Shotaro said, heading to his superior, but he was still stopped by Makura. "What was that? Don't get cocky!" "Well, stop being so antagonistic!"

"What?! You better not underestimate a cop!" Before Hermione could intervene, Makura's superior spoke up. "Stop it! Are you guys a dog and monkey, huh?" 'A dog and monkey?' Hermione thought to herself, watching them. The police put some kind of hook on Shotaro's shoulder, saying, "Shotaro, come with me for a bit." As they walked to the wreckage, Shotaro said, "Jin-san. I'm sorry." "Your nose is on the mark as always." Jin told him, smiling as he noticed Hermione walk up beside Shotaro. But he coughed, and said, "Take a look . That's the fourth floor. This could only happen if the steel frame of the foundation was melted."

Shotaro began to take pictures with a unique looking camera, and pondered to himself, "Dopant, eh?" "Dopant….?" Hermione whispered to herself.

"Yeah. Including last week, this is the third such incident." Jin said. "Well, this is the first time it's been this bad though." Looking around, Jin pulled out a envelope and handed it to him. "Let me know if you find anything." Shotaro took Hermione to a private area, where he looked at the pictures of previous incidents. "So, they were all branches of the company that Togawa was employed at? My, my. I should be searching for someone, but it's associated with a Dopant."

'There's that word again.' Hermione thought to herself, whispering it to herself. Shotaro stretched, saying, "Looks like we're up, such is the whim of the wind." Feeling a gentle tap on his head, he looked up and saw Hermione looking down at him, asking, "What is a Dopant?" A soft wind blew as the two looked at each other, leaving an awkward silence between them until Shotaro's phone went off, quickly answering, he said, "It's me, Philip."

"Philip….?" Hermione asked herself, listening to him. Shotaro asked his partner, "Did you get the picture I sent you?"

"_It's very fascinating."_ A voice said on the other end of the line, Hermione gasped when she heard the voice as she went by Shotaro's side. _"It's very compelling."_ "I want to know the culprit's abilities. Please find out what GaiaMemory it is." Shotaro said, walking with Hermione and looking around until he saw something, "Ah. Never mind."

"_Why not?"_

"He's here in person. Right before my eyes." Shotaro said, looking at a tunnel and Hermione looked behind her to see it as well. Shotaro pushed her behind as he said, "The GaiaMemory is….." "Magma." He and his partner said at the same time as it sent an attack at them, Shotaro shouted, "Run!" Grabbing Hermione's hand and running, the Manga Dopant seemed to think it got its targets and walked off.

However, Hermione and Shotaro survived by Shotaro activating the grappling hook on his watch with Hermione holding onto him. "Man that was close." Hermione said, sighing in relief. Shotaro said, "Yeah. Hermione-san, if you value your life, please go back to the agency and wait there for me." "Huh?" Hermione looked at him, the two pairs of brown eyes staring into each other until Hermione gasped, letting go of Shotaro and dropping to the ground, trying not to touch the burning spot where the Magna Dopant attacked.

Standing up, Hermione ran to the agency while Shotaro had trouble with his grappling hook. When she reached the agency, Hermione went to one of the tables and began to write letters to her parents and her two best friends, writing about her experience so far. She sighed and stopped for a moment, suddenly falling asleep as she sat at the table.

When she opened her eyes, Hermione found herself in a strange place that felt familiar, she saw herself when she was younger. She watched her younger self run from some boys who were bugging her and managed to get away, but suddenly tripped. Sitting up, young Hermione began to cry as she had a hurt knee and cried, calling for her parents. Hermione gasped when a young boy ran to her and helped her up.

Though she wasn't sure why but the boy felt familiar, even though she couldn't hear his voice or recognize his face. She watched as the two of them play and enjoy themselves, even when he bandaged her knee. Hermione watched as her younger self introduced him to her family and he introduced her to his family, both introductions seemed well and the boy seemed to become her best friend. Gasping, Hermione watched as the boy handed her a doll and she smiled, holding it closely.

Waking up suddenly, Hermione found herself back at the agency and rubbed her eyes, finding a tear in her eye. 'Again….' Hermione thought to herself before hearing music. It took her awhile to find where the music was coming, which she found from behind the door with the hats on. Looking at the door, she thought to herself, 'I thought this was just a closet.'

Hermione grabbed the knob and slowly opened the door, entering a sort of lit room. Walking down the spiral staircase and then going up another flight of stairs, Hermione found herself in a larger room. She touched one of the whiteboards, seeing the all information of volcanos. 'This must be where they do investigations on the culprits and look up the clues they find.' Hermione thought to herself. Hearing a voice, Hermione looked behind her and found someone talking to himself across from her, wearing a blue hooded vest with a white and yellow stripped shirt that had built-in hand warmers, dark blue pants and red boots. Taking a deep breath, Hermione spoke to the person, "Excuse me."

The person turned to her, revealing it was a young boy with short black hair combed to one side; he had brown eyes like Shotaro with some hair clips on the right side of his head. Hermione gasped, realizing that she had seen him somewhere before, after a short silence, the boy turned back to the whiteboard and said, "Do you mind not interrupting?" "Oh, uh, right." Hermione said, listening to him talk about various facts of volcanos and trying to ignore the feeling of familiarity. She noticed he was reading from a book that had nothing in it and wondered why.

She watched him walk around and talk about facts of volcanos and what they do; Hermione smiled and asked, "Uh, excuse me. Are you Philip? The partner that Shotaro talked with earlier?" "Hermione Jean Granger." Philip said, surprising her when he spoke. "I have read everything related to you. An interesting read, I must say. Though, are you sure you want to stay here and not that Burrow or whatever?"

"I asked to come here. Though I miss being with my friends, helping out at the Burrow, and spending time in London." Hermione said, looking around and not wanting to look at him which made Philip stop what he was doing. "Though, I do want to try this amazing food named takoyaki." For some reason, Hermione suddenly regretted what she just said.

Later, Shotaro returned to the agency, half expecting to find Hermione asleep while she was waiting for him. He was a bit surprised to find that she wasn't in the room. During his search for the Dopant, Shotaro spent most of his days, thinking about what kind of memories she made with the boss. He looked away when he accidently found Hermione's letters and went to the investigation room to see how his partner did in his lookup. When he entered the investigation room, he wasn't exactly happy at what he found.

"Hermione-san, why are you here?" Shotaro asked in surprise, Hermione looked at him and sighed, "I found this room by accident. And then…. Well." The two looked at Philip, who turned to Shotaro, saying, "Hey, Shotaro! She's great! This is a new lookup sensation! I bet you didn't know about this food called takoyaki!" Shotaro looked around, surprised at the whiteboards covered with information about the food.

"What an interesting way to eat." Philip said, continuing his lookup. Shotaro sighed and walked to Hermione, "Now you've really done it, Hermione-san." "Sorry, I sidetracked Philip from the investigation, didn't I?" Hermione said, going to sit on the ladder. She looked at him and asked, "So, what's with him? It's like he loves to lookup random things."

"Well, yeah. If he doesn't do research for me, we can't follow up on the Dopant case." Shotaro said, sighing as he crossed his arms. Hermione thought to herself, 'There's that word again.' "What's a Dopant?" She asked him, Shotaro realized that she didn't know what he was talking about. So, he went to his laptop, starting it up and clicked on a picture of a USB stick with a skeletal cover and a letter on it, Shotaro explained, "Right now, there are guys spreading these around. They're called GaiaMemory."

Hermione listened to his explaination and looked at the image, Shotaro turned and leaned against the deck that was next to the whiteboard. "Humans who obtain this become supermen. These supermen are called Dopant." Hermione was going to say that it's crazy, but remembered the attack from earlier, she asked, "So the one from earlier. That was a real one?" Shotaro nodded and said, "But man! When he's like this, you can't budge him an inch." 'And it's my fault.' Hermione thought to herself, feeling guilty.

So, the two spent the rest of the night, sitting in the room and waited for Philip to finish his lookup. By the crack of dawn, Hermione had fallen asleep on the futon couch with a blanket over her while Shotaro sat on the step ladder with his hat over his eyes. Finishing up on his notes, Philip closed his book and said, "I have read up everything about takoyaki." Yawning, Shotaro got up from his seat while Hermione rubbed her eyes, Shotaro told him, "Hurry back to the planet bookshelf."

Nodding, Philip went to the edge of the floorboard he was on, and closed his eyes, holding out his free hand as a light appeared from under him. Hermione was surprised to see what was happening and was actually speechless.

When Philip opened his eyes, he was no longer in the investigation room but a white space with countless bookshelves appeared as he turned and said, "Starting lookup." The bookshelves stopped, as he spoke, "The Memory is Magma." The word appeared in front of him and the shelves rearranged themselves in front of him. Back in reality, Hermione almost asked what was happening but Shotaro hushed her and said, walking to Philip, "I want to know where he'll attack next. First keyword. Togawa Yousuke."

With that mentioned, the shelves rearranged themselves into a single endless line of Philip in the space. Seeing that and the word in front of him, Philip said, "That cut down a lot of the results." 'Well, it's because it's a person.' Shotaro's voice said from reality. 'Second. Windscale. It's the name of the company he was laid off from.'

The word appeared in front of him and the shelves rearranged themselves, more disappearing and shortening the line. Looking through the pictures, Shotaro said, "Third, look at the followings numbers. WS-09K-097T." The books and shelves continued to vanish and rearranged until there was one left with a title appearing on it, called 'Place'. Grabbing it and reading through it, Philip said, upon exiting the planet bookshelf, "Entering the tag's product number. Good idea. This product is sold at limited locations. The only place not attacked yet is…."

Looking through his book, Philip said, turning to Shotaro, "Windscale, Kazetani district." "Lets go, Philip." Shotaro said as he walked to the door. Hermione took off the blanket and began to follow Shotaro when she noticed Philip wasn't following, she asked, "Aren't you going with Shotaro?" "I am going." Philip said, confusing her. "The two of us are a single detective."

Mounting his motorcycle and putting on his helmet, Shotaro got ready to go when Marina came up. "Shou-chan?" She asked, Shotaro looked at her and smiled, giving off a two finger salute before riding off. Reaching the Kazetani district, Shotaro took his helmet off and looked around for his target. Shotaro smiled as he found him, he recognized the dark sandy blond hair as well as the fact he stood out with his white top.

Shotaro walked up to him and asked, "Togawa Yousuke. Right?" Togawa looked at him and said, "Are you a employee of this store? Then…." He lifted up his left sleeve with his right hand that held the Magma Memory, revealing some kind of mark on his arm and inserted the Memory into his arms, as the Memory spoke, "Magma." His eyes colored and his body was changing into the fiery form that was the Magma Dopant, he shouted, "Burn!" As he changed, everyone ran for cover.

Using his power, the Magma Dopant burned the tip of Shotaro's hat, making him step off as he took it to put out the fire. Putting it back, Shotaro said, "I will stop you. No. We will." He pulled out a unique looking device and put it at his waist, as it suddenly became a belt around his waist.

Back at the agency, Hermione sat on the floorboard while Philip was leaning against the wall on the floor below, reading his book with his hood over his head. When the belt appeared around his waist, Philip smiled. Hermione watched in surprised as Philip walked out to the center and lowered his hood. He brought out a green USB and pressed a button which spoke, 'Cyclone.' Hermione wondered what happened, she asked, "Is that….. a GaiaMemory?"

She watched as he put out his arm as part of a W, saying, "Henshin." He inserted the Cyclone Memory into the right slot of the belt and suddenly fell unconscious on the ground. Hermione hopped down and went to his side, shaking him up, "Philip, are you okay? Philip?!" She tried to wake up and looked at the two slots, gently touching it and hearing something, 'Hey, Philip! Don't just go changing the memory without telling me!' She immediately pulled her hand away.

As she tried to think about what she had heard, Hermione didn't noticed a faint glow from the huge circle behind her but heard a rumbling as the floorboards folded up and the supports came up, covering her and Philip as she noticed wheels appearing on the front. 'What's going on?' She thought to herself, suddenly feeling movement as she stood up to hold onto something.

'Where is this headed, though?' Hermione wondered to herself, trying to stand still as she rode where the vehicle was headed and was surprised that Philip was still unconscious. She just hoped that she would be able to find what was going on and Shotaro was alright.

'_From that day on, my life wasn't the same and will develop into something much than I had faced at school. And my only fear was if I would be able to survive and recall it as a memory.'_ Hermione narrated to no self.

* * *

><p>-pulls out a umbrella- I hope you all don't mind that Hermione took Akiko's place as chief and landlord as the agency. It's just that Akiko was so annoying and self-centered, I wanted to try someone who was just tough but kinder and thought of others. Sorry to any Akiko fans who will read this story, but at least I came up with a little backstory of how Hermione knows Sochiki. I tried my best to describe the main room and investigation room as they appear.<p>

Harry and Ron will make an appearance in the story and everything will be explained in the story. Please, enjoy and R&R.


	2. W Lookup - The One Who Made The City Cry

Here's the second chapter of this unique story, and Hermione learns about why Philip is unconscious and more about GaiaMemories. I like to have a special thank you to jallison099 for being the first reviewer to inspire me to write this new chapter. And I will be showing how the chapters will open from now on, inspired by my beta-reader's story.

The disclaimer is I own nothing in this story, expect for the plot and changes in some of the episodes. Kamen Rider W belongs to Shotaro Ishinomori and Toei while Harry Potter is property of J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing. My wonderful beta-reader for this story is StardustXtreme.

**jallison099**: Thank you for being the first reviewer to this story to get this chapter out.

**ashlight41:** Thanks for saying it was a nice story, and if you mean 'keep it up', I will.

**SeaSpectre160**: To answer your questions, 1) Akiko will appear, I just need to decide when would be a good spot for her to appear, 2) I originally wanted it to be before DH, but it's actually after DH, so Harry and Ron are in the UK, adjusting to a Dark Lord-free wizarding world, 3) Yes, Shotaro will learn of Hermione's magic throughout the story, but he won't pry into her life unless she has to tell him.

Lets go onto the chapter!

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mom &amp; DadHarry & Ron_

_I have finally arrived in the windy city, Futo, to take my place as the landlord of Uncle Sochiki's detective agency. After I found the agency, I met who I believed to be Uncle Sochiki's underling or successor, Shotaro Hidari, who loves mysteries as much as he did. Shotaro recently received a request from his childhood friend, Marina Tsumara, to find her boyfriend who had been missing for a week._

_But it seems that her boyfriend is involved with something called a Dopant by using some kind of modified USB called a GaiaMemory. I don't understand most of it but apparently using them turns the users into a Dopant. I actually met one while I was helping Shotaro try to find Togawa Yousuke and found that it had the power to use actual magma._

_Then, I met Philip, Shotaro's mysterious partner. I have a feeling that I know him from somewhere, but I will admit that Philip is a rather unique individual. He loves to look up subjects that a normal person would already know. It would seem that he has some kind of power and it looks like that he and Shotaro share a special connection._

Chapter 2 - W Lookup/The One Makes The City Cry

While Hermione was riding in the strange vehicle, she got used to the dark and bumping around. She still pondered where they were going and felt a leap before crashing on the floor. Rubbing her head, Hermione looked around blushed, seeing her body to close to Philip's and looked up at a screen. Gently setting him on the floor, Hermione stood and looked up at the screen, seeing a black and green armored figure.

"What is that?" She wondered to herself, when it turned, looking around, and revealing the face. "Half and half…." She gasped, realizing it was from her dream. She almost began to wonder if her dreams were messages from the future, before she could figure it out, the vehicle was turned over and found her face-to-face with Philip's unconscious body on top of her. She looked at the screen, seeing what looked like a T-Rex head coming toward them looked.

Suddenly, they were flipped back right upside again. Hermione held Philip's body and blushed when she realized what she was doing. After sometime, Hermione found herself and Philip back at the investigation room and Philip woke up, when Shotaro came in and saw how frightened Hermione was after the return and Philip suggested that she should head to her apartment to calm down and come back the next day.

Offering to take her home, Shotaro went to his motorcycle and gave her a spare helmet as she got on behind, holding onto him. As she gave him the directions to where she lived, Hermione tried to think about who the mysterious armored figure she saw was and was deep into her thinking that Shotaro stopped in front of the building where her apartment was. When she got off, Hermione gave Shotaro the helmet back and Shotaro told her, "Drink something warm to calm down."

"I will and see you tomorrow." Hermione said, turning to head toward her apartment. Stopping for a moment, Hermione turned and looked at Shotaro, "Will you explain what happened tomorrow?" Looking down, Shotaro nodded and rode off. Hermione gently waved at him and went to her apartment room. She leaned against the door and looked out her window.

Stretching, Hermione went to the kitchen and brewed a cup of warm tea to calm her nerves. As she drank, Hermione thought about what had happened and if there was any connection between that and the disappearance of her godfather. Her mind also wandered about Shotaro and Philip as well as that strange belt she saw. Setting her cup down, Hermione went to her room while taking off her shirt.

Turning to a mirror in her room, Hermione looked at her body and sighed, knowing if she had any feelings for Shotaro or Philip, she wasn't suited to be with them. Touching a scar on her neck, Hermione tried not to think about what She noticed how happily Shotaro looked with his childhood friend and Philip preferred to look up random subjects, Hermione guessed that she didn't have a chance with either of them and laid on her bed. While Hermione pondered about the familiar feeling she had around Philip, exhaustion from the long trip and sleep overtook her.

Waking up when the sunlight poured through her window, Hermione sat up and yawned, rubbing her eyes since she was not used to the massive time change from the United Kingdom to Japan. Stretching, Hermione went to the bathroom, taking off the rest of her clothes and starting the shower, cleaning herself up. As she felt the water wash over her, Hermione wondered if she would get the answers that Shotaro promised to give.

As she turned off the water, Hermione sighed in relief at having herself clean and grabbed a towel, rubbing it over her wet hair and stepping out. She walked to the bathroom sink and brushed her hair then put her hair up into a ponytail. Hermione smiled and went to her room to get dressed, laying her ponytail on her shoulder and made herself some breakfast. She remembered what Shotaro told her yesterday, Togawa was taken by the mysterious T-Rex that attacked the strange vehicle and completely vanished.

Making sure she had her apartment key where she could find it, Hermione made sure she had what she needed and left. Using her memory and landmarks she had seen when Shotaro took her on his motorcycle. Hermione smiled when she saw the billiards building and with it the entrance to the agency. She walked to the door and was hesitant to grab the handle, but she grabbed it and entered the agency. She was surprised to find a tiny grey owl with little tufts on its head in Philip's hand with him gently stroking it.

"Pig, where are you doing here?" Hermione asked, walking to them as the tiny owl flew around her and happily nibbled her ear. She laughed and took the two letters he had and gave him her letters before opening a window for him to fly back to Harry and Ron. Hermione thought to herself as she closed the window, 'I thought the wind would be a help for owls.'

"Well, now that is taken care of." Hermione said, turning to Shotaro and Philip, seeing Philip had gone back to reading his book. "Can you please what is going on? What is that strange vehicle and what was that half-and-half armored….. hero?" She didn't see Shotaro smile as he had turned his chair with his back facing her. He turned and said, "Thank you for calling it a hero as it is. That is….. W!" 'W, huh?' Hermione thought to herself, before saying, "So, about W, as the landlord of this office, can you please give me an explanation?"

Shotaro was going to answer but the radio was reporting a story about where Togawa was found by a port, apparently passed away. "So an accomplice with a different GaiaMemory shut him up?" Philip wondered as Shotaro went to tell Marina. He looked out at the sky when Marina came up to him, crying as she had heard the news about her boyfriend. Shotaro knelt by her and comforted her.

"I'm sorry." Shotaro said after she calmed down. Marina smiled and said, "Shou-chan, you haven't changed, have you? Not since we were children." They reminisced about when they were children and on a field trip, a sudden wind had blown Marina's hat away and Shotaro promised to find it, he smiled as he said, "I remember that. I….. failed to retrieve something yet again."

After getting a call from Shotaro about going to an ally called Info Dealer, Hermione nodded and closed her cell phone. She sighed and sat on the futon sofa in the investigation room. The room was so quiet since Philip was doing his random lookup in the center of the room like last time and Shotaro was out, gathering clues about the person who shut Togawa up. Since there was nothing for her to do, Hermione began to read the letters from Harry and Ron. She smiled as she read about Ron helping his older twin brothers, Fred and George, with their shop.

Meanwhile, Harry was dealing with the stress of what happened the previous year. Hermione sighed and leaned back, trying to think about how to response. Because the room was so quiet, Hermione jumped when Philip suddenly spoke, "Mione-chan, what was with that little owl?" "Oh, Philip. You said you read up on me." Hermione said, "You should know that I went to a special school and owls were the only way to get mail or letters. That little owl was the pet of my friend, Ron. Though I wish that Harry's owl could have brought the mail."

Philip looked at her and smiled, also have the familiar feeling around her. Hermione sighed and stretched when she heard the door opened, seeing Shotaro come in and asked to find the identity of the user of the T-Rex memory. "Philip. I need you to enter the Planet's Bookshelves." Nodding, Philip closed his eyes and the light appeared again, Hermione looked at Shotaro and asked, "Hey, Shotaro. What is this 'Planet's Bookshelf'?" "It's said that all the information on Earth is in his head." Shotaro explained.

'Wow that is impressive.' Hermione thought to herself as Shotaro continued, "Information about the Dopant is hidden in there too." "But he doesn't seem to know obvious things." Hermione stated while Philip was in the white space, with the word of his search appearing in front of him as he looked around for his answer, Shotaro continued his explanation, "He has an enorumous amount of information, but Philip cannot read them all." "Beginning look up." Philip said. "The goal of this look up is to find the name of Togawa's killer. Keyword?"

"First, Windscale." Shotaro said, giving the first keyword. As Philip heard it, the bookshelves move around and rearranged themselves in front of him, Shotaro gave the second keyword, "Second, feathers." The shelves rearranged themselves again, Philip asked, "Next?" Shotaro kept quiet and Philip asked, "You've got something, don't you, Shotaro?" "Last….. female." Shotaro said, Hermione noticed how hesitant he was about saying that last word. Philip watched the shelves rearranged themselves until there was one book left and Philip grabbed it, quickly reading it.

"Bingo." He said, as he read through the book. "T-Rex Memory requires a certain physical make-up. There is only one person who matches the keywords." Shotaro kept quiet as Philip came up to them and wrote the name of T-Rex's user, Hermione gasped as she recognized the name and noticed Shotaro close his eyes and looked away as the name was Marina Tsumura, Hermione said, "Isn't she the one who made the request?" "Marina was a Windscale designer." Shotaro said, looking away. "Togawa wasn't the only one who had a grudge against that company."

"Togawa and Marina were accomplices in destroying the first two buildings." He explained, "But after that, Togawa was consumed by Magma's power and lost control. That's why Marina had me find me, so she could dispose of him." 'That sounds like how the Room of Requirement was found, though the traitor was tortured and blackmailed into revealing the room.' Hermione thought to herself, watching Shotaro walk off. Philip spoke up, "Shall I predict what will happen next?"

Shotaro stopped and Hermione looked at Philip, who turned to Shotaro, "Shotaro, you will act under your naïve presumptions. But the evil criminal will try to kill you. She is already consumed by T-Rex's power. She might start to eat you." "Even still, I….." Shotaro started, looking at his partner. "….want to believe." "Our only choice is to finish her off." Philip said, Shotaro sighed, "Looks like we've got different opinions."

"How strange." Philip said, turning with his back facing Shotaro. "A man of iron who acts without being swayed by emotions. Isn't that the 'hard-boiled' style that you so favor?" He turned to Shotaro, who tried to look away. Philip continued, "I suppose….. Aren't you really a half-cooked egg? In other words…. 'Half-boiled'." 'Philip is taking this too far.' Hermione thought to herself and was surprised as Shotaro almost stomped over to them and punched Philip.

Going to Philip's side, Hermione looked at Shotaro and said, "There was no need to do that!" "I'm doing this without your power!" Shotaro said, reaching into his vest and setting his three GaiaMemories on the desk and walked off, with Philip looking at him and holding his bruised cheek.

At an empty outdoor theater, Marina was waiting for something when something that looked like a stag beetle flew to her and cut her purse. A particular item fell from the hole, it was a dark brown USB with a pair of bones shaped as a 'T'. She managed to pick it up as Shotaro grabbed the device, but when she saw that he was there, she tried to hide the item from him. "Shou-chan!" "I saw it….. Marina." Shotaro said, looking at her. "You are the T-Rex demon." He pointed as he told her this revelation.

"You were responsible for those destroyed buildings, and you are the culprit behind the murder of Togawa Yousuke!" He shouted, Marina tried to look innocent. Hermione ran to the theater and watched the confrontation between Shotaro and his old childhood friend. Marina walked to him, saying, "You're right. I designed that clothing. Windscale has a really awful executive. That man took my job, achievements, everything! Then he sent me in exile! I always hated him."

"I just wanted to make hats…. And clothes that suited my beloved city." Marina said, before going to Shotaro and hugging him. She begged him to let her go, but he just pulled her away and walked to the back railing, with her following to find the police waiting for her, Shotaro told her, "I told you long ago… I don't want a single person in this city to cry. You made this city cry yourself!" Hermione looked at him in awe at his determination, Marina just smiled and laughed, she said, "Well, so you're just not a boy."

"You really are a person with no blood or tears." Marina told him as she turned to Shotaro, before walking off. Shotaro was hesitant but he told her, "Receive judgement! Return to the person you used to be! Throw the Memory away, Marina." Turning to him, Marina just kissed the Memory and revealed the mark on her left shoulder, inserting the Memory as it spoke, 'T-Rex' "Don't!" Shotaro shouted as he flew back by a wave of power and Marina changed into the T-Rex head from Shotaro's earlier battle.

The shockwaves were enough to cause massive damage to everything around it, Hermione pulled out a long stick and thought to herself, 'Good thing I can use magic now. I just hope I can remember the right spell for this situation.' Taking a deep breath, she muttered some words and waved her wand, destroying the stones falling and ran to Shotaro, casting the same spell again. Looking at her, Shotaro gasped, "Hermione-san?! Why'd you follow me?"

"I was worried about you!" Hermione told him, going to his side. Unfortunately, T-Rex appeared behind them, smashing the stone fence. Hermione held onto Shotaro as he led her away from the rampaging destruction of the T-Rex Dopant. But their path got blocked by some falling stones, Hermione held onto Shotaro as Shotaro held onto her when they saw the T-Rex appear and heard Marina's voice from the Dopant. "My lovely Shou-chan. I love you. That's why I'm going to eat you up."

Hermione was pushed out of the way as Shotaro almost bent over backwards to avoid an attack from the T-Rex Dopant. It roared again, causing some rocks to fall and hoped to crash Shotaro, Hermione gasped until the strange vehicle from before appeared; protecting him and Philip came out when it stopped. Hermione was surprised, 'Philip?' Shotaro looked away, taking off his hat and asked, "What is it now?"

"I did quite a bit of thinking, but I couldn't find the answer." Philip said, walking to him. Shotaro blew into his hat and put it back on as Philip asked, "Just why did you hit me?" He held out his hand to him, Shotaro just smiled and took his hand, standing up. Hermione smiled, seeing the two having made up, she thought to herself, 'Reminds me of two boys that I know.'

"Lend me half of your power. Partner." Shotaro said, looking at him. Philip just handed him the three GaiaMemories he had left at the agency and Shotaro just took them, walking with Philip to the T-Rex Dopant. Hermione watched the two as Shotaro put on the strange device from before around his waist and it appeared on Philip's waist. She recognized the device, the T-Rex Dopant shouted, "Who are you?!" "The two of us are a single detective," Philip said. Shotaro just said, "Let's go, Philip."

They brought out their respective USBs, Philip's being the green one while Shotaro's was purple. Like before, they pressed a button, with Philip's saying, 'Cyclone' along with Shotaro's that said, 'Joker'. The two put their arms to the sides, forming a W and said, "Henshin." Hermione realized that Philip inserted his USB first and saw it somehow transfer to Shotaro's belt, which he pushed in and put in his USB. Watching closely, Hermione heard the belt say, 'Cyclone' 'Joker' and saw Philip suddenly go unconscious like last time.

She felt a sudden wind as she watched armor appeared on Shotaro's body, his right side had bright green armor with a yellow line and a silver scarf on his shoulder while his left side had black armor with a purple line. Splitting the two colors was a silver line down the middle and the new figure had red eyes. Hermione tried to keep her hair and skirt down when the wind appeared and after it stopped, she gasped as she recognized the figure, "They became the half-and-half warrior." 'So, that must be W.' She thought to herself.

"So, count up your sins." The figure said, pointing at its opponent as Shotaro and Philip's voice sounded together. The T-Rex Dopant just charged at him, Hermione heard Philip say as the right eye flashed, "Take care of my body, please." "What?" Hermione wondered, fixing her hair. She watched the figure jump over the Dopant, then fight against the Dopant. Managing to reach Philip's body, Hermione pulled his body over her shoulders and tried to carry him to the lone police car.

"Hermione-san! Hurry and run!" Shotaro shouted, when he saw the Dopant spotted her. The T-Rex Dopant roared, knocking W to a wall while Hermione managed to get Philip and herself into the police car. The T-Rex Dopant began to gather many of debris and rubble around it to form the body of a real T-Rex.

Unfortunately, in making its body, one of the wires hooked around the tire of the police car that Hermione and Philip were in. Hermione felt the car move and saw the T-Rex form it's body, she was shocked and thought to herself, 'Is this the end?' She gripped Philip's hand as the T-Rex roared and grabbed W by his right side and rampaged out into the city, dragging the police car with it. After a while, the T-Rex Dopant tossed W away and W clutched his shoulder.

"Let's change my side." Philip said, bringing out a red USB. Shotaro agreed, "Okay." He pressed a button on it, with it saying, 'Heat'. "Can you handle hitting something hot?" Shotaro as he took out the Cyclone Memory by putting the slots together and inserted the red Memory, then pushed the slots out again, with the driver now saying, 'Heat' 'Joker' as the right side of W changed into a dark red color.

As the T-Rex Dopant appeared, W gripped his right first and sent a punch to the T-Rex Dopant, giving it a fiery punch. W gave it a few more fiery punches while Hermione tried to think of a spell to free herself and Philip from remaining hooked to T-Rex Dopant. Sending one last fiery punch to the Dopant, W flipped it over and the police car over, but it flipped back over. Panicking, Hermione started the car and tried to drive away, however the T-Rex Dopant ran off into a different direction.

W saw the car that was attrached with Hermione and Philip, Hermione shouted, "Shotaro, help!" "Hermione-san! Why are you on board?!" Shotaro wondered, as he went to his motorcycle. The T-Rex Dopant ran along a highway, dragging along the police car that Hermione and Philip in it. Calming herself down, Hermione turned on the sirens, hoping that no one would get hit by them.

Following on his motorcycle, W rode to the police car, successfully avoiding other cars as well as falling steel beams from a swing of T-Rex Dopant's tail. The Dopant hit any target that it could hit to keep W from following, but by sliding across the street on his side. After getting up, W got closer to the police car, as did the strange vehicle, when he got to Hermione's side of the car, Shotaro shouted, "Jump on board!" "Are you sure?!" Hermione asked, Shotaro looked at her and said, "Just trust me!"

He pulled back and went to Philip's side, tossing off the car door and Philip's unconscious body, tossing it into the vehicle. Then he held out his hand to Hermione, "Hermione-san, stretch out your hand! Please trust me! Hurry up!" Hermione was hesitant but she stretched her hand to him, she almost wrapped her fingers around his hand as the T-Rex Dopant began to climb a building, taking Hermione with it. Hermione tried to keep calm while W tried to think of a way to get up in order to catch them. Taking his phone, he pressed some buttons and the two sides of the vehicle opened, suddenly becoming a ramp.

Riding onto the ramp, W turned and backed into the giant wheel on the back before going out as the back half of the motorcycle came off in the wheel and it suddenly turned to the left, W reattached the motorcycle to a red colored back half. Riding out, wings folded out of the sides and the motorcycle flew up into the air. Flying up to the roof, W managed to avoid swings from the T-Rex Dopant's tail and jumped from the motorcycle when it tried to eat him again. W used guns that were on the wings to fire at the T-Rex Dopant.

While he attacked and avoided the attacks of the T-Rex Dopant, Hermione tried to keep herself calm in the car. Moving far from the Dopant, Shotaro brought out a silver USB, pressing a button that said, 'Metal' after taking out his Joker Memory and inserting the new Memory, with the belt announcing, 'Heat' 'Metal' as the left side changed into a silver color. W took out a staff that had suddenly appeared and twirled, with Philip saying, "We have to use a Memory Break." "Yeah, I know!" Shotaro said, blocking the debris sent at him.

Inserting the Metal memory into the staff, the staff announced, 'Metal, Maximum Drive!' Holding out the staff, Shotaro shouted as a flame appeared on the end of the staff, making it resemble a torch somewhat, Shotaro and Philip spoke together, "Metal Branding!" He swung the staff at the T-Rex Dopant, hitting it. Roaring in pain, the T-Rex Dopant and its body exploded, causing the police car to fall. Hermione screamed until she remembered the prefect spell to use.

While she tried to focus, Marina's body fell from the destruction of the Dopant. Stopping, Shotaro realized that he needed to save both of them, but he was concerned for Marina as he fell. Philip spoke from the right side of the body, "Shotaro, you save Marina Tsumura. Mione-chan can handle herself." "What?" Shotaro said, Philip told him, "Just trust me on this."

"Alright." Shotaro said, taking out the two current Memories and putting back in the Cyclone and Joker Memories, changing back to his previous form. Jumping off the motorcycle, W fell with the girls, managing to grab Marina in time for him to hear Hermione, "Wingardium Leviosa!" He saw the car began to levitate, pressing some buttons on his phone, the motorcycle went to the car and helped push it down onto the street as W landed, holding the bruised Marina in his arms as a dizzy Hermione stepped out of the car.

She watched the Memory come out of her shoulder and break, just before laying against the car. She and W looked at each other as he turned to her, Hermione tried to imagine the sadness that Shotaro was feeling upon knowing his childhood become a monster just for revenge, and kept quiet. After some time had passed so Shotaro could let Hermione calm down, he sat at his typewriter with Philip sitting close, reading his book as Shotaro typed about what had happened. He narrated to himself, 'Left Marina with the police. But Yousuke will never be back. That is the reality of this city, Futo. But even if that is reality, I swear I will change it. I'm sure I will.' "For that, you should say 'we'." Philip said, looking up from his book. "You should pluralize it." Shotaro smiled and nodded, correcting his mistake.

"Hello, is anyone here?" A voice spoke out, Shotaro looked up and said, "We're here, Mione-chan." Hermione calmly came into the room, hiding something behind her. She smiled, looking red as she said, "I hope I haven't kept you two waiting long." "No, we just wanted to make sure you had calmed down from that crazy ordeal with the Dopant." Shotaro said, getting up and walking to her.

"I have calmed down and there is something I would like to show you and Philip." Hermione said, as Philip stood up to join them. She showed the sign from the front, having it painted in her house colors of red and gold, there were three cardboards pieces on the sides, each with a hand-drawn picture of them and their occupation, Shotaro's had 'a hard-boiled detective (also a bit half-boiled)', Philip's picture had 'a intelligent and honest researcher', and Hermione's had 'Chief, goddaughter of detective Sochiki Narumi.' Beneath her picture was another cardboard that read, 'Will solve mysteries with a hard-boiled/half-boiled style'.

"From now on, the three of us will solve cases with both a hard-boiled and half-boiled style!" Hermione said, smiling when Shotaro's mouth dropped at the new design and he said, "You're the chief?!" "Amazing!" Philip said, impressed at her work. "Completely out of my calculations." When Shotaro heard her say that they would solves cases with a hard-boiled and half-boiled style, he shouted, following her out of the room, "Just leave it at hard-boiled! Hard-boiled!"

'_From then on, much like the deep bond that Shotaro and Philip share as well as my friendship with my best friends, Harry and Ron, I began to share a bond with the successor of my godfather's agency and his mysterious partner. And that day would be the start of many adventures.'_ Hermione narrated to no one in particular.

* * *

><p>Whew, that was quite a chapter to make. It was hard to transition the fight against the T-Rex Dopant to writing, but I did it. I have been thinking, and will probably do the movies with this story so Hermione can learn about the origins of Kamen Rider W and meet OOO. Yes, Philip's nickname for Hermione is Mione-chan, like it was Aki-chan for Akiko.<p>

Next chapter will have the trio receives a case of a mystic casino, the appearance of the Greed Dopant, Philip's thoughts of his family, and the first appearance of the mysterious Sonozaki family.

I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and please R&R.


	3. Don't Touch the M - The Way to Memories

Here is the third chapter of this story, and it was rather quick to make, to be honest. Personally, I kinda liked this episode because it was the inspiration for the main enemies of the next Rider, we see a bit into Philip's past, and it shows a bit of Akiko's sneaky side, which I sorta transferred to Hermione. Not to mention, Shotaro's fan boy side to Wakana was adorable. ^.^ Anyway, I want to thank ashlight41 for reviewing so I can work on this chapter.

Also, jallison099 seems to have figured out one pairing. Because they're the brains of their respective groups, Hermione and Philip will get together, but I don't know if I'll do the cliché of having childhood friends love each other. That's for the story to decide.

I do want to note that you all probably noticed that Hermione's letters to her parents and her friends are taking the place of the current request part the start of each episode. It still serves the same purpose and still tells you what has happened in the previous chapter if you missed anything or just coming into the story. At a certain point, the letters will just be addressed to her parents, but that's for a later date.

I do not own any material in this story, Harry Potter is the owned property of Bloomsbury Publishing and J. K. Rowling, Kamen Rider W is owned by Toei and Shotaro Ishinomori, all I own is slight chances and the story idea. My beta-reader is StardustXtreme.

-holds a GaiaMemory- Lets go, chapter!

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mom &amp; DadHarry & Ron_

_It had been a while since my last letter; anyway, Togawa was killed by a Dopant with the power of a T-Rex. Shotaro met with an informant aptly named Watcherman, I have yet to meet him and the other allies that help Shotaro in these unusual cases._

_I also learned more about Philip. It seems like he has a very vast knowledge in his head, and has the power to look up anything. But he doesn't have knowledge of common items and tends to get caught up in knowing everything about that one subject, which often halts the case. I learned that the hard way. ^_^;_

_Apparently, Shotaro was attacked at a pervious crime scene by the same Dopant and came back to the agency to find the name of the one who attacked him and killed Togawa. Surprising, it was the one who made the request, Shotaro's childhood friend, Marina Tsumura. It seems that she had requested Shotaro to find him just so she could get rid of him._

_Though Shotaro tried to convince her to change, Marina used her GaiaMemory to become the T-Rex Dopant and attacked him. While I was able to save him, I think Shotaro might have discovered my powers but he hasn't asked me about it yet. I guess he wants to wait before asking._

Chapter 3 – Don't Lay A Finger on The M/The Way To Memories

It was a quiet afternoon at the Narumi Detective Agency, Philip was listening to his favorite radio program while Shotaro sat in his chair, sipping a cup of tea that Hermione had brew for him. Leaning back, he looked out the window, "What a listless afternoon. It makes the life-and-death battle from last night seem like a dream." He set his cup down and heard a loud bark, he looked to find a small poodle next to him, jumping on his chair. "Danny-chan!"

"Shotaro, sorry!" Hermione ran into the room and grabbing the least of the dog. "I was out looking for Danny-chan's owner. No luck yet." "Uh…. Right, Hermione." Shotaro said, dropping the san suffix. "Why?" "Why should I let a hard-boiled detective like you look for pets?" Hermione said, looking at Shotaro. Hermione looked embarrassed, "I'm just doing this to increase the business until we get a case involving Dopants. Just helping as the chief."

"I don't know I'll accept you as chief." Shotaro said, looking away as he remembered the changes she made to the sign out in the front. Hermione looked at him, innocently, "Please, Shotaro, let me prove myself as a chief for this building," "Be quiet, you two!" Philip said, getting up and turning up the volume on the radio. "I'm focusing on Wakana Sonozaki's radio show." "Okay…. Sensei….." Hermione and Shotaro said at the same time, looking at Philip, calmly looking at him.

"Hey, who is Wakana?" Hermione asked, managing to get near a table next to Philip and grabbing a magazine, Shotaro showed her an image of a beautiful young woman with black wavy hair and dark brown eyes. He tossed at her, and she looked through it. Shotaro sighed, saying" Who knew he had an interest in talents?" He leaned against the support arch of the archway while they listened to Wakana read a letter about a mystic casino called Million Colosseo, which perked their interest.

They, including Hermione, listened to how she explained a person went from zero to millions and bought a top ranking company with the money he won. "How compelling." Philip said, interested in what had been told. Shotaro said, "Sounds like a dream. Who believes in that kind of stuff?" Hearing the doorbell ring, Shotaro turned off the radio, saying, "Come in." Philip began to walk away sadly, when an elderly couple came in, wondering if Shotaro was his predecessor, Sochiki Narumi.

"Sorry, but Detective Narumi isn't here." Hermione said, walking up to them. "He's my godfather, and I'm his goddaughter, Hermione. How can we help you?" "Please!" They said, bowing at her. "Please, investigate our daughter! Our daughter… our Yuuko….. has been to Million Colosseo it seems!" The trio gasped, not expecting to actually get a case of the mystical casino.

Shotaro and Hermione found Yuuko and began to follow her to a jewelry store, Shotaro quietly narrated, 'Yuuko Izumi. The request this time is to look into her affairs. The parents say their only daughter is involved with the mystical casino, but….' Shotaro answered his phone as it rang while Hermione held a box of sweets that Shotaro tasted as they tailed their target. He said, "Hello?"

"I'm done with the lookup." Philip told him, "Izumi Confectionery is said to be the originator of the famous Futo product, Kazehana Manju. Yuko Izumi works as their mascot girl. Seems she's always helping out at the shop." "I see." Shotaro said, looking at a photo of how Yuuko was before. He looked into the shop with Hermione and said, "So the parents are worried because she's become like that?" They watched as Yuuko belittled the value of the jewelry store and didn't care for the store owner.

"Man, what's wrong with her?" Hermione said, watching with Shotaro. "She reminds me of someone from school I used to know." Gasping, she hid behind Shotaro who hid as well as Yuuko came out and stated about going to the casino to clean her head. As she walked off, Shotaro said, "I can't believe Million Colosseo exists." He and Hermione began to follow her again, making sure to stay out of sight when she turned. Looking over the corner of their hiding place, Shotaro told Hermione, "Hermione. You head back first."

"But why….?" She asked, Shotaro looked at her and sighed, saying, "A pro has his set of pro tailing techniques. And you have been through two attacks of Dopants, what if you got attacked again? I don't want to worry your parents." He turned as Hermione grabbed his arm, trying to convince him that she could handle herself against an attack. But while she was trying to convince him, she looked and gasped, "She's gone!" "No!" Shotaro shouted, disappointed at losing their target.

"That's not possible!" He shouted, as Hermione hit him on the head hard with her fist and a bus passed by. Hermione sighed, "She got away so easily. Either you're not much of a pro, or I am getting in the way of your way. I take full responsibility for losing our target." "Huh?" Shotaro said, as his phone rang again, he told her as he took the call, "Hold it right there. A hard-boiled detective never blunders."

Sometime later, Shotaro led Hermione to a good looking house, Shotaro said, "Hey, sorry to keep you waiting." But he was pushed aside as Hermione found herself face to face with a much older man with fizzy hair and bread, she sweatdropped as he said, ""Hello! Hello, I'm Watcherman! Ah, of course! That's my net name. Oh, how cute you are, Hermione-chan. I heard about you from Shou-chan." Hermione looked at Shotaro in surprise as he tried to look away in embarrassed, Watcherman pulled out his camera phone and asked, "Is it okay if I take a picture of you for my blog?"

"Uh, sure." She said, confused, as he took the picture with her and him in. After he took it, Shotaro said, "Hey, info dealer, take this seriously! Sides, I think you're scaring the poor girl." Watcherman pouted at him while he was admiring the picture, Shotaro sighed and said, "Anyway, I hear you found a man who returned from the heavenly casino." "No." Watcherman said, walking to the repossessed sign and revealed the name plate. "I don't know if it's really heaven."

Hermione held Shotaro's hand as he led her inside and they heard insane laughter as the house was empty and there was a single man who was eating a boxed lunch. Hermione switched to holding Shotaro's arm as the man talked crazily how he used to win at the casino and how he was powerful, Shotaro whispered, "Looks like it really exists." "It's like once you go there, you get addicted to gambling." Hermione whispered back, Shotaro nodded and reassured her to remain calm as he released her from his arm and knelt by the man, "Where is it?"

Immediately leaving the house, Shotaro called Philip and told him, "The witness' name is Goro Murasame." _"Do you have any other keywords?"_ Philip asked, Shotaro said, "Well, his answer are all over the place. So, he lost, was abandoned by his family, and lost his home." When Philip heard the word 'family', he gasped and tried to think about his family, the one subject that he couldn't remember.

Noticing the silence on the other end of the phone, Shotaro called his partner's name and wondered what was wrong, even Hermione was worried as Shotaro called his partner's name. But when they heard a scream from inside the house, they ran in and found a gold round creature standing over the unconscious body of Goro. Hermione gasped and said, "It's a Dopant." "What a pain!" It shouted and ran off, Shotaro groaned and said, "Sorry, Hermione, but take care of him!" "Uh, okay!" She said, watching him.

"Hey, stop!" He shouted, running after the Dopant. He pulled out the W Driver, and shouted, "Philip, it's a Dopant!" But for some reason, Philip remained responsive and sat quietly, Shotaro stopped for a moment and called his partner's name again. Seeing the Dopant from the house, Shotaro just groaned and tried to attack him, while he was fighting the Dopant, Philip snapped back to reality, saying, "Understood," and bought out his Cyclone Memory, pressing the button, "Cyclone."

Receiving the Memory, Shotaro bought out his Joker Memory, pressing the button, "Joker", the Dopant was curious about the Memory as Shotaro held his arm as part of a W and shouted, "Henshin!" As the Cyclone Memory appeared on the right side, Shotaro inserted it and his Memory, opening the sides of the Driver with it announcing, 'Cyclone' 'Joker' as the armor appeared on his body, forming Kamen Rider W. He said as he ran after away the Dopant, "You're not getting away!"

He managed to attack this time, actually hitting the Dopant.. "Just who are you?!" The Dopant shouted, Shotaro said, "I am W! The two colored handkerchief wiping away the city's tears." "Boring!" The Dopant said. "I have no interest in a fool with no money!" He turned and hopped away, ticked, Shotaro shouted, "Who are you calling a fool, asshole?!" Running after him, Shotaro attacked the Dopant, punching it hard. Switching Philip's side to the Heat Memory, it effectively scared the Dopant and it ran off.

As HeatJoker was about to hit him with a fiery kick, something stopped him from finishing the attack. He saw something moved from above and asked, "What?!" But when he looked back at the Dopant, he saw it was gone. Pushing the Driver in and taking out the Joker Memory, reverting to normal, Shotaro sighed and said, "Who was that? A different Dopant?" _'Losing our lead on Colosseo…'_ Philip said from the mind link of the Driver. _'You blundered, Shotaro.'_

_'What are you saying?'_ Shotaro said, rolling his eyes. '_I would have caught him already if you hadn't paused when we were transforming.' 'Paused? What are you talking about?'_ Philip asked, Shotaro sighed and took off the Driver as he walked off to gather Hermione and head back to the agency. Philip pondered what Shotaro meant, saying, "I…. paused? Not possible."

As Shotaro walked, there was a young man with black hair in a black suit that had a white scarf and a red spot on it. He looked at the suitcase he had which was full of different GaiaMemories, "Cyclone? Heat? Joker? All Memories I have never heard of." "Yo!" The Dopant said, appearing behind him. "Thanks! You saved me!" "It was nothing." He said, turning to him. "Just after-sales service. You did buy an expensive Memory from me , after all. Please, continue to enjoy yourself."

That night, Hermione sat at the desk of her apartment, looking out the window. On her desk was a started letter to her parents and a sketch from Harry about her new companions. Also on her desk were parts of a USB and a completed one, Hermione looked at the USB and was hesitant to grab it. But she pulled back, shaking her head and turned to the incomplete USB. Beginning to work on it, Hermione remembered what she had seen of a GaiaMemory as she worked on it.

Stopping for a moment, Hermione sighed and leaned back in her chair. She looked out her window, staring at the stars in the sky. Hermione thought about who might be the civilian identity of the Dopant this time or even what the GaiaMemory that was being used. Pulling out a notebook, she wrote down all everything that had happened and sighed, trying to think about what to do to help the investigation and went to bed.

The next day, Hermione followed Shotaro to Izumi Confectionery and they watched Yuuko as she stole her parents' checkbook and claim that she would return it a hundredfold. 'Sorry, Shotaro.' Hermione whispered and ran into the shop, she shouted, "Please, stop it!" "And who are you?!" Yuuko asked, Shotaro was surprised at how calm Hermione was when Yuuko looked at her with disgust, she just said, "Well, who do you think you are?" Shotaro appeared, walking to Hermione.

"You're not supposed to come in contact with the person you're investigating." He whispered softly to her, she whispered back, "I just snapped, sorry." "You guys are detectives?" Yuuko said, listening to their conversation. She turned to her parents, mad. "You had me followed?! That's bullshit!" "They just did it because they were worried about you!" Hermione said, looking at her. Shotaro noticed the fiery determination in her eyes as she spoke, Shotaro said, "Listen, miss. Million Colosseo is…" "a casino run by monsters, right?" She said. "I knew that! I don't care who runs it. There's no place thrilling as that one."

'She is really starting to remind me someone from school.' Hermione thought to herself as she said, "Money or family, which is most important?" "Money, of course!" Yuuko said. "What fun is there to be had in a home with no money?! You're just a filthy commoner, what do you know?" "A lot that you don't know….." Hermione said softly, looking at the floor. But she looked back up at Yuuko and said. "Please, stop going to that casino! Think of your family!"

"How infuriating." Yuuko said, dismissing her words. "I bet you dimwitted detectives don't know the directions anyway!" She left and Hermione sighed, rubbing her head, Shotaro thought to himself and said, "I see. So that's it. The directions. The secret is in the directions." "Do you think you can find them while I head back to the agency?" Hermione said, looking at him. Shotaro nodded and patted her shoulder, "Make yourself something warm to cool your head off."

She nodded and headed to the agency while Shotaro headed to the radio station to find the directions. He spoke with an assistant and looked through all the postcards sent in about the casino. He wrote all the locations that were on each postcard as Makura came in, he said, "Detective, why are you here?" "Namakura-san!" Shotaro said in surprise, he smiled and said, "What about you, Namakura-san? You ditching work to be here?" Makura shouted that his name was not Namakura, but Makura when Jin came in, stopping them from fighting.

He took Shotaro's journal and looked at it, saying, "Way to go. You're investigating names of places that appeared on the radio, but… your real target is the rumored Million Colosseo, right?" Shotaro looked embarrassed, he said, "Looks like the police are as well." "You know, Shotaro." Jin said, taking him into private. "I'll overlook this, so give me the info as usual." "Yeah, of course." Shotaro said, smiling as Wakana came into the room, smiling at everyone. Shotaro and Jin just smiled at seeing their idol and Jin just pushed Shotaro as he approached her.

But as Jin was introducing himself, Shotaro pushed him aside and stylishly introduced himself to her, asking her to call him if she needed any help. Shotaro happily left the studio with a special item as he returned to the agency. When he returned, he gave Philip the item which was a signed photo for Wakana as he placed it on the whiteboard, Philip said, "How mysterious! Why does she shine so?" "It was nice of you to get him a souvenir." Hermione said, sitting on the futon with Shotaro.

"Yeah." Shotaro said, smiling. He pulled out another one from his vest, saying, "Thank you, my angel." "You got one for yourself?" Hermione said, looking at him and laughing, "You're a fan boy, too?" "That's our secret!" Shotaro said, looking away as Hermione smiled at him. She looked at the photo and admitted that she was beautiful; sighing as she knew that she was nowhere near in Wakana's league.

Philip got up and said, "Okay. It's time to do the lookup." "Oh, please do." Hermione and Shotaro said, watching Philip enter the Planet Bookshelf. When he entered, Philip said, "What we want to know is how humans are going to Colosseo." "Yeah." Shotaro said, from reality. "The basic keywords are 'Futo', 'gamble', 'Colosseo'. I'm going to add a bunch of locations from the submissions."

"Go ahead." Philip said, Hermione kept quiet and watched as Shotaro said, "First is 'Kogarashi-zaka'. 'Shijou-doori'. 'Junnmonji-kousaten'. 'Chuuou-kaidou'." With each word spoken, the bookshelves rearranged themselves until there was one book left. Philip smiled, taking it and saying, "Bingo. I see. What a compelling result." "The bus route." Shotaro said, Hermione gasped, "That's right. When we lost her the first time, there was one now that you mention it."

"Pretending to be a normal bus," Philip explained, drawing the route on the whiteboard, "this dark bus takes customers to Colosseo. Only the users know the routes, stops, and schedule. This is the route I have extrapolated." He showed the map with the path he made, he said, "I don't know its destination, but it definitely is going through here this time." He circled a particular area, Hermione said, "Amazing. Philip seems to be in top-form." "Yeah… I hope so." Shotaro said, Philip looked at him and said. "Do you want to say something?"

"No." Shotaro said, walking to the door. "I'm just worried about your condition." "As you can see, I am without problems." Philip said, Hermione took a breath and said, "Well, shall we go, then, Shotaro?" "No, Hermione." Shotaro said. "You know how dangerous Dopants are. I want to make sure you're safe. Please, stay here." As he left, Hermione thought to herself and looked at the desk, seeing the Bat camera and said to Philip, "Philip, can you keep a secret?"

Shotaro was at the spot that Philip mentioned, waiting for the bus on his motorcycle. He looked at his watch, saying, "It should be showing up soon." He heard a bus honk and saw a bus come up with people coming up to it. He smiled, saying, "Unscheduled bus stop. That's it." He moved the kickstand and rode after the bus, however the bus driver seem to notice Shotaro following the bus and tried to get further ahead, using the confusion of the car to throw him off.

Shotaro managed to avoid them and even jumped over one that the bus hit. As he got close to the bus, it tried to ram him, but he managed to grab onto the bus as his motorcycle skidded on the ground. He looked into the bus and went wide-eyed as a surprised Hermione looked back at him, slowly waving at him. Shotaro just stared at her, she was in a crème white off shoulder dress with a shawl over her shoulders while her hair was in a bun with a small ponytail coming out of the back. "Hermione!" Shotaro said, Hermione's face went red and she looked away, embarrassed. Shotaro thought to herself, 'She's kinda cute….'

But he heard a familiar voice and saw the Dopant on the roof, he said, "Looks like we have an uninvited guest." "Punk." Shotaro said, activating the Spider Watch and distracting him as he hopped onto the roof, tossing his helmet. Putting his hat on, he shouted, "Philip!" He put on the Driver and was glad that Philip responded much quicker this time as he received the Cyclone Memory, inserting it and the Joker Memory then activating the Driver and changed into Kamen Rider W.

"Today Million Colosseo will be closing!" Shotaro said, the Dopant seemed upset as it said, "What was that?" The two began to fight and jumped off as the bus turned. Shotaro was going to follow the bus, concerned for Hermione and what might happen to her at the casino. But the Dopant stopped him with his power, Shotaro groaned, saying, "For attacks like that, how about this?!" While managing to dodge his attacks, Shotaro changed his side to the Metal Memory.

Now Shotaro used the staff to dodge the attacks, the Dopant asked, "Just how many Memories do you have?!" Shotaro tried to count but dismissed it and attacked the Dopant with the staff. He managed to ground the Dopant, saying , "It's over." "It may surprise you to learn that you can't defeat me." The Dopant said, knocking the staff away and standing up. "In my skin, I have a lot of coins. If you defeat me, these will all crumble. You see what I'm getting at?" He opened the holes in his body and got one of the coins, revealing the name of the only witness. Shotaro gasped, "Goro Murasame? It can't be." "These life coins contain the customers' life energy." The Dopant explained. "At Million Colosseo, when you run out of money, you play by gambling your own life!"

Hermione watched as the bus entered a dark tunnel and stopped, everyone got up and got off. Taking a breath as she followed them, Hermione saw a person with a mask over his mouth hand everyone a mask. She took a breath and went to the door, the Dopant continued, "They want to play even if it means giving up everything. Work… their homes… even their own families!"

"You bastard!" Shotaro said, "How deplorable!" "Home…." Philip said, the right eye flashing this time. "Family…" Shotaro saw a vision of a young boy with two grown-ups and two girls, he recognized the boy as well a vision of a familiar young girl. A tear fell from Philip's eye as he whispered, 'Mione-chan…..' The right eye fizzed out as Philip shouted in pain, Shotaro covered his right eye as he shouted his partner's name.

"Don't tell me you're…." The Dopant walked up and punched him, knocking him to the ground. But Shotaro still tried to get his partner's attention, holding his right eye. The Dopant sent an attack to him and left, saying, "I paid you back for the beating you gave me in full." At the casino, Hermione looked around and was surprised at all the people who were gambling.

Pulling off her mask, Hermione thought to herself, 'So, this is Million Colosseo…."

* * *

><p>I don't know the legal age of gambling in Japan, but Hermione is just investigating. She's too smart to gamble, and in case you didn't know, Hermione actually called Harry for help on going to the casino despite knowing the massive nine hour difference in time zones. That's true friendship, if you ask me.<p>

By the way, what do you all think the USB is that Hermione has? Is it a GaiaMemory or just a regular USB?

Next chapter is showdown between the Money Dopant and Shotaro (mostly), Hermione and Philip confirming and restoring their friendship, and the trio's thoughts on family.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please R&R.


	4. Don't Touch The M - Duel with a Joker

Hello and welcome to the fourth chapter of my story. I hope you enjoy this one; it was a bit slower since I have been enjoying game streams. In my personal opinion, this episode is the main example of why I don't like Akiko and made the choice to swap her with Hermione. Here, she is so dependent on Philip and only cares about winning though I was surprised she accepted Shotaro trying to fight for Philip.

As for the last three chapters, it was because she overreacted to the RevolGarry and seeing Kamen Rider W for the first. She just thought it was a monster and wasn't much of a detective when investigating Yuuko on her odd behavior. But that is all my opinion.

To clarify, D.N.S Akina, Hermione called Harry on her cell phone to ask about her heading to the casino. She told Philip the plan, but she still had a bit of doubt so she called Harry on her cell phone. Harry himself won't physically appear until about when the Fang memory appears in the series, alongside Ron. I hope that clears up any confusion about what I meant in the last chapter.

The disclaimer is that I don't own either one, Harry Potter is owned by J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing, Kamen Rider W is the property of Shotaro Ishinomori and Toei. I only own slight changes to the story and the plot idea. My Beta-Reader is my aibou, or rather my Shotaro, StardustXtreme.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mom &amp; DadHarry & Ron_

_Recently, the agency received a rather interesting request. The clinets are requesting that we follow their only daughter, Yuuko Izumi, as she has recently being acting like Malfoy from school as she cares more about money than her own family. It seems to be connected with a mystical casino called Million Colosseo. But it does seem to have a Dopant with it._

_Shotaro is greatly worried about me since I have been through two attacks by a Dopant. But I have been through a lot worse, if only I can tell him that and prove myself as the chief of the agency. I wasn't sorted into the house of the brave Gryffindor for nothing, after all. Anyway, apparently the reason for Yuuko's new behavior is unknown, but it had to with her family's confectionary shop._

_I noticed that Shotaro seemed worried about Philip for some reason, though he had successfully proved where to find the casino. Because of his worry about me, he asked me to stay at the agency while he went to find and shut down the casino. But I wanted to help so I asked Philip and called Harry to help me on what I should do. So, without Shotaro knowing, I decided to take the bus to the casino._

_However, Shotaro followed the bus and saw me inside it, he was really surprised to see me on the bus. I hope he won't be too mad at me and that I don't get sucked into the gambling world by doing this._

Chapter 4 – Don't Touch the M/Duel with A Joker

After the Dopant had left, leaving W, Shotaro demorphed and thought about what he had seen. 'I saw Philip's vision….' Shotaro thought to himself, recalling the images he saw. 'That was... his family. And Hermione.' He wondered why Hermione was part of his vision since Philip had no memories of his past. He also recalled that Hermione didn't say anything about her knowing Philip in the past. Shotaro hurried back to the agency, where Philip nearly caused a mess in the confusion of his lost memories.

At the casino, Hermione took a deep breath and put her mask back on before calmly approaching Yuuko. She took her to a quiet spot and Yuuko recognized her though Hermione had her back to her, she said, "You! The big mouthed detective!" "Please, just listen to me!" Hermione said, turning to her. "Hurry and go home! This place isn't any heaven!"

"As I'd leave now?!" Yuuko snapped back, she smiled. "I've been waiting for today's big game." "Everyone, welcome." A voice soon said, Hermione looked and saw a man in a black and yellow suit with a unique hairstyle ascend from a pair of stairs, and looked at everyone. "….to the heavenly casino, Million Colosseo. Another member has obtained the right to challenge me. That courageous challenger's name is… Yuuko Izumi."

Yuuko smiled as a light shined on her and she took off her mask, Hermione shielded her eyes from the bright light and thought to herself, 'Courageous? More like selfish,' But she was surprised at Yuuko being the challenger to play against the owner.

Philip wandered the Planet's Bookshelf, looking for something to help him to learn about his family, his home, even his relationship with Hermione. But when he found the book and opened it, all the pages were torn out, Philip panicked as there was nothing to help him, Shotaro spoke to him from reality, "It's about your family and that image of Hermione, isn't it, Philip?"

Coming back to reality, Philip gasped and looked at Shotaro who looked back at him calmly. He looked down and said, "You've obtained all the knowledge in the world, but it's the one thing you don't know. Your past, right?" He walked to Philip and touched his shoulder, Philip just stood up and shouted at him, "Are you laughing at me?! "I'm not." Shotaro said calmly, he walked over to the desk. "No one's perfect. Supporting each other's lives is the game of life."

"I bet that's another line you stole from Sochiki Narumi." Philip said, unamused at him. Shotaro smiled and said, "Oh! How'd you know?" "Quit it." Philip said, going to the bed in the room. "Don't suddenly act like you're my brother. It just makes me feel worse." He laid on the bed, his back to Shotaro. With a sigh as he sat on the chair at the desk, Shotaro was sure that Philip was concerned about the image of Hermione he had seen as well as her safety in the casino but he wasn't sure what to do as he looked out the window.

The room was quiet until Shotaro's phone rang, "Hello?" "Shotaro, is that you?!" Hermione's voice rang from the other end, "It's me, Hermione! Please, answer!" "Hermione, are you alright?! Where are you?!" Shotaro said, standing up and surprising Philip. He heard a sigh of relief, and listened to her voice, "I'm in Million Colosseo. This place isn't normal, it's almost like everyone is consumed by gambling. I'm going to relay footage from the Bat Shot, please take a look."

He heard the voice of the Bat Memory as Hermione inserted it and set the phone on the desk to look at the footage, saying to himself, "Man, how did Hermione's work pay off at a time like this?" Philip listened and knew of other times her work paid off for her friends, Shotaro watched the footage of Yuuko trying to play a spinning game but was losing terribly. The owner asked her if she wanted to use the rest of her life as collateral and the final would be multiplied by 100. If she was able to win, she would be able to recover her winnings.

Hermione wasn't sure if she would be able to and looked at the Bat Shot, still in Bat Mode. At the agency, Philip joined Shotaro in watching the footage, he told him, "That's no use, it's red 36." "Eh?" Shotaro said, and looked more closely. Indeed, the ball landed in red 36 and Yuuko fell to the ground, the owner said, "You're over." He revealed the Money GaiaMemory and pressed the button, inserting it in the back of his neck and changing into the Money Dopant.

Yuuko tried to plea that she would win next time, the Money Dopant just said, "All loser dogs say that. If I recall, your parents' restaurant was about to go bankrupt. At first, you did this for your parents, but somewhere during the way, the money blinded you. Heh, this story is all too common. I will take my payment… in full." He put the coin into her chest and she fell to the ground.

In surprise, Shotaro pulled the screen closer for a closer look. Hermione suddenly appeared and stood over Yuuko's unconscious body, she shouted, "That's completely wrong!" "Hermione!" Shotaro shouted, while Philip just smiled and shook his head, apparently having some memory of her doing that before. The Money Dopant took off her mask and asked, "Who are you?" "The chief-in-training of the detectives who love this city and will away its tears." Hermione said, keeping her composure calm and trying to stay brave.

"At any rate, I just can't let you go." The Money Dopant said, looking at her and stroking a strand of her hair. Seeing that made Hermione, as well as Shotaro and Philip who were watching from the Stag Phone, got a shiver, Hermione tried to sound brave as she said, "If anything happens to me, my comrades will stop you from doing any more evil. One is a brave hard-boiled fighter who cares about this city, and his partner is a super genius with a good heart. They would be able to beat you easily."

Shotaro was surprised at how Hermione viewed him and Philip, he said, "I honestly thought she was going to say that I was a half-boiled detective who doesn't try hard enough." "The half-boiled part is true." Philip said, turning and laughing which made Shotaro glare at him but Philip took the Stag Phone and dialed Hermione's cell phone number. When the Money Dopant grabbed Hermione by her neck and lifted her up, he asked, "What'd you say? Where is he?"

At that moment, her phone rang and Hermione opened it, putting next to where the Dopant's ear would be, Philip's voice was heard, "This is the super genius. I'll join in a game soon, so just wait." "What?" "I'm saying that you've got a costumer." She heard Shotaro try to talk him out of the game, but Philip told him that he could calculate the speed of the spinning ball and it wasn't a big deal.

"Your provocation method is pretty interesting." The Money Dopant said, letting go of Hermione while she kept her phone for him to hear. "No one's ever spoken like that to me before. But what's in it for me?" "We've got six GaiaMemories." Philip said, surprising Hermione and Shotaro, the Money Dopant said, "Very well. I'll have you picked up, so just wait."

Dumping all the Life Coins from his body and returning to his human, the owner said, "Ladies and gentlemen, we're closed for today." He turned to Hermione with a smile, he said, "Let's see how good your ace super genius is!" Hermione just stared back at him with a fire in her eyes.

Shotaro went to the area where the bus would pick him and Philip up and take them to Million Colosseo, he thought to himself, 'Philip himself realizes it. Somewhere in his mind, he's tuck on family.' He watched a family that was in the area and sighed, meanwhile Philip looked up everything he could about the history of gambling. 'If I don't do something,' Shotaro thought to himself. 'He'll again….' He just groaned and laid on the ground with his hat over his face.

"What would the boss say at a time like this?!" He said, wondering to himself. He heard a familiar voice, "Merry Christmas!" "I see! Merry Chris…." Shotaro removed his hat to see a strange man in a Santa hat and coat with sunglasses and smiling at him. Sitting up and putting on his hat, Shotaro said, "Oh, it's Santa-chan." "It's no good if Shou-chan is gloomy!" Santa-chan said, happily and reaching into his bag. "Here! A fun Christmas present!"

Shotaro was confused as he was given a small bag, he said, "No, it's September…" "No! Don't worry bout it!" Santa-chan said, then tossed him a small box. "It's a present for Mione-chan." Then he ran off when some children discovered him, Shotaro put the box into his vest while he looked into the bag that Santa-chan gave him, it was a deck of cards with other play items. With a sigh, Shotaro said, "He always gives me something, but I sure wish he'd give me a woman."

At that moment, he heard the honk of the bus, getting up. Philip came up and they boarded the bus, riding to the casino. "I've read all the world's books on guaranteed wins in gambling. This time, all you need to do is watch." Philip said, Shotaro got up to tell him but wasn't sure what to say and soon enough, they arrived at the casino. One of the workers bowed at them, and they were escorted into the casino.

"Okay, we've come to waste this place." Shotaro said, cracking his knuckles, but Philip just walked calmly and Shotaro watched Hermione to run them, tackle hugging Philip when he approached her. Philip just hugged her back, Hermione said, "Thank goodness you are here. Philip, I will be counting on you. And…. There is something I want to talk with you about." "Me, too. But for now, just watch." Philip said, stroking her hair. They heard the voice of the owner, "That child is the super genius?"

"Very well." He said, standing up while Philip kept Hermione in his arms. The owner said, "Welcome to my Colosseo." "Just ignore me, huh?" Shotaro said, Hermione removed herself from Philip's arm and showed Shotaro Yuuko's unconscious body, the owner said, "It's reserved for just us, today. This is what I'm betting. One of these life coins for one of your GaiaMemories. It's six versus six game." "Understood." Philip said, and with that, the game started.

Calculating the size of the table spinner, the bounce of the ball, and spinning speed, Philip immediately put his Cyclone Memory on Red 21. Hermione and Shotaro watched as the owner put his pile on another spot. As she watched, the ball did land on red 21, Hermione smiled and said, "That was amazing! He did it!" Shotaro just kept calm and nodded, sipping the drink that was made for them. As the game went on, Philip proved to be good and won back almost all the life coins.

"Philip is really amazing to get this far, isn't he?" Hermione said, smiling at the progress that Philip had given them. "Yeah…" Shotaro said, concerned for Philip. Even the owner was impressed, he said, "I see. Quite impressive. Why this pointless game?" "No reason in particular." Philip said, the owner hid a smile and said, "Were you tired of the victims' families crying?" When the word, 'families', reached his ears, Hermione noticed a change in Philip as he tried to reach for his lost memories.

"Do you have some unpleasant memories of family?" The owner asked, as the next round started, Philip panicked, placing the GaiaMemory on a spot and lost for the first time. Hermione and Shotaro gasped, Hermione heard Shotaro whisper, "This is bad." "I have no interest… in family…." Philip said, trying to keep his mind focused on his original plan. From then on, Philip began to lose, the owner smiled, "You've crumbled. You're unbelievably frail!"

Getting up and walking to the others, Hermione held him, "Are you alright, Philip? You're not focused on the game anymore." "Yeah, I can't focus." Philip said, leaning against a table. Shotaro thought for a moment and remembered the present from Santa-chan, pulling it out of his vest. The owner just said, "So… let me full win everything from you!" "Stop right there!" Shotaro said, stepping out, "We're switching players. You'll be playing me. And the next game will be the last one. Memory and coins, bet it all."

"Shotaro?" Hermione and Philip said in surprise, they didn't know if he was good at roulette. Shotaro suggested the game that he was good at, Old Maid. Hermione and Philip sweatdropped, already knowing that this wasn't going to end well. Hermione held her hands, hoping that Shotaro would win as the owner knew what card he would pick. And indeed, he was right as Shotaro picked the King of Hearts as he took the Joker card. Hermione held her hands together, believing that Shotaro had a plan to stop.

Philip held her hand, gently taking her hand into his. She looked at him and noticed the saddened look in his eyes, but gripped his hand, giving him hope that Shotaro would win despite how good the owner was with his card skills. While Shotaro played against the owner, Hermione and Philip held each other's hands, their fingers intertwined as the owner announced that Shotaro was finished with the game coming to an end.

"Shotaro….." Hermione said, Philip looked away, "No… He's out…." "It's okay." Shotaro said. "Just be quiet and watch." Hermione and Philip looked at him as he said, "Boss said this… a man's job is 80 percent determination. From there, everything else seems like a bonus. Even if it was reckless, I decided to fight. So I have no regrets, no matter how it ends. You are… the precious partner that the boss entrusted to me."

"It's no use." Philip said, "It's pointless, Shotaro." "I don't think so." Hermione said, smiling slightly as she held his hand. "Shotaro is serious about saving you. So, let's believe in him! You guys… are two in one, right?" "That's right." Shotaro said. "We are W. Two are one! The two of us are one, right, Philip?" Philip looked at Shotaro as he looked back at him, Philip nodded as he smiled.

"Lets duel!" Shotaro looked back at the owner. "It'll be all over in my next move." "Don't make me laugh." The owner said, smiling. "You will be in full despair." Hermione held Philip's hand, hoping for a win as Philip closed his eyes. Shotaro surprised him by flicking the Ace of Spades card to his head, he said, "I don't need the remaining card. I am… the Joker." "That's… amazing…." Hermione said, surprised. "But….. how?" "Let me tell you." Shotaro said as the owner was surprised as well.

He revealed that he had the W Driver around and explained, "The moment I have the Double Driver on, my mind and Philip's are connected. My right hand picking the card was Philip's." "You could completely read Shotaro's expression." Philip said, walking with Hermione as he was revealed to also be wearing the Driver, letting go of her hand. "All I had to do was pick before he did." "Glad you noticed, partner." Shotaro said, looking at him. "This game…" "… is just getting started?" Hermione said, smiling and walking in between them. Shotaro and Philip smiled back at her.

The owner just groaned and inserted the Money Memory into his neck, becoming the Money Dopant. Hermione grabbed the Cyclone Memory in her right hand and the Joker Memory in her left, pressing the buttons and giving them to Shotaro and Philip, "I believe you two know what to do." Grabbing them and making the 'W' with their arms, Philip and Shotaro said, "Henshin." Having Philip insert his Memory first and have it transfer to Shotaro's, he inserted the two Memories and changed into Kamen Rider W.

"I'm going to remember this!" The Money Dopant said, running off. Shotaro shouted, "Stop!" Hermione grabbed a Life Coin and wondered how to give the person their energy back while she held Philip's unconscious body on her lap. The Money Dopant ran out of the tunnel as Kamen Rider W followed on his motorcycle. There were some onlookers, but Kamen Rider W hit him into a private location. "So, count up your crimes." He said.

Of course, the Money Dopant was confused as Kamen Rider W attacked him "There is nowhere to run." Shotaro said, pointing at him. Philip changed the right side to Luna Memory, using the flexible limb given to his side to block the Money Dopant's attack. Coming near to it, Kamen Rider W attacked back for awhile before Shotaro switched his Joker side for the Metal Memory.

"Lets keep going." Shotaro shouted, combinding the power of the Luna Memory with the Metal Staff. The Money Dopant tried to counter, "That's right, his family… You damn brat, have you recovered from the scar of your trashy family?" "Philip…" Shotaro said, pondering about his partner. Philip said, remembering the book about his family, "Family…. I've got a substitute for that, one that will be there for me though one isn't very bright." "This guy" Shotaro said, as Philip changed his side to the Heat Memory.

Shotaro attacked, using the heat and the staff before just hitting with Philip's side to knock the Dopant to the ground. Shotaro took out the Metal Memory and inserted it into the staff like he did with the T-Rex Dopant, the staff spoke again, "Metal! Maximum Drive!" As the Money Dopant tried to get up, Shotaro and Philip shouted as flames appeared on the ends of the staff, "Metal Branding!"

They almost flew to the Money Dopant and hit him, knocking him on the stairs and he changed into his human form. "I'm not done yet…." He said weakly, reaching for his GaiaMemory. "Next time….. I'll be lucky, I'm sure!" But it broke and he fell unconscious. Resting the staff on his shoulder, Shotaro said, "The police will handle the rest." Sometime later, Shotaro was at his typewriter, saying that the life coins were returned to their respective owners, while the Izumi family still had a mountain of debt, he believed there was meaning if the family remained together.

Pulling out the small box Santa-chan gave him, Shotaro said, "I still haven't figure why he gave this to me if it's for Hermione." Philip just tossed a calendar at him while listening to Wakana's radio show. Shotaro glared at Philip before looking at the calendar and noticing the date, the 19th, was circled. "Oi, partner, why is today's date circled?" Shotaro asked, looking at the calendar. Philip said simply, "Today is Mione-chan's birthday."

It took a few moment for Shotaro to register what he had been told while Wakana talked about Kamen Rider W. He smiled when Wakana said she believed it, Shotaro gasped when he connected the dots about what Philip said and realized that what Santa-chan gave him was a birthday present. He quickly ran to his motorcycle with Philip following him, laughing at his misfortunate.

Hermione was at her apartment, smiling at the fact that Wakana believed in Kamen Rider W now as she turned off her radio and sipped a cup of tea, sitting by the window in her room. She tried some of the treats she got from the Izumi Confectionery and smiled at how delicious it was before turning her attention to the birthday letters she received from Harry and Ron and was about to read them when she heard a knock at her door. Hermione wondered who it was and went to answer the door.

She gasped to see Shotaro who had a embarrassed look on his face and Philip who was smiling at her, holding a bag. "Shotaro, Philip, what are you doing here?!" She asked, surprised. Philip said, "We're here to celebrate your birthday." "Y-yeah….." Shotaro said, rubbing his hair in embarrassment. Hermione laughed and said, "Please, come in, then." Philip smiled as he and Shotaro entered her apartment, Shotaro admitted that it was a nice looking home for her. Excusing himself to use the bathroom, Hermione and Philip were left in the main room of her apartment.

"Mione-chan….." Philip said after a moment of silence between them, Hermione looked at him and said, "Yes, Philip?" "Do you have any memories of us as children?" He asked calmly, Hermione looked away and said, "They are very faint, but I do have a few though I can't remember very well." "I…. I recently remembered…" Philip said, looking away as well. Hermione looked at him and saw how hard he was trying not to cry and gently she wrapped her arms around him.

But Philip just wrapped his arms around her and cried onto her, he said, "Why?! Why couldn't I remember before?! We were so close!" Hermione just held him and rubbed his back, turning on her radio by using her magic. Shotaro stayed in the restroom, wishing what was happening with Hermione and Philip could have happened with Marina, that he had been able to stop his childhood friend from becoming a monster. He just listened to the song that had begun to play on Hermione's radio.

"I wish I could remember clearly, Philip," Hermione said, comforting him and sitting him on the couch in the room. She sat with him and held his hand, Hermione tried herself not to cry and said, "I really wish that I could remember more clearly. But I don't know why they are too hazy… I just don't know why…." Philip kept quiet and while Hermione kept her head to keep in her tear, Shotaro peeked out and was surprised to see Philip take off his necklace and put it around Hermione's neck. Hermione looked at him in surprise.

"Consider it my present for you." Philip said, smiling at her. "I know it's not much, but-" Hermione stopped him as she hugged him, "It's perfectly fine." She pulled back and smiled at him, Philip smiled back at her. Shotaro walked behind her and pulled out the box from his vest. He opened it to find a simple silver ring and sighed, before messing with the necklace and having the ring hang from the necklace. Hermione looked at him as he sat on the other side of her.

"You know, this talk of memories, it's reminding me of what Philip said during the fight." Shotaro said, taking off his hat and smiling. Hermione looked at him, confused, Shotaro explained, "When the Dopant tried to taunt Philip with the mention of family, he said that he had a substitute for it. If I didn't know any better, I would say that he was referring to you and me, Hermione." Philip just smiled, reading his book. Hermione smiled and sighed, leaning back on the couch.

"Speaking of family, what are your general thoughts of it?" She asked, Philip kept quiet and Shotaro thought for a moment, before saying, "I think a family is someone who will risk their life for you, wait for you during a long journey, will always be there for you when you want the most support in your life." "Someone who doesn't care about what happened in your past, will love you for who you are." Philip said, continuing to what Shotaro would say, looking at his book. Hermione laughed, thinking to herself, 'They really are two in one.'

"I guess now I have three families." Hermione said, smiling. Shotaro and Philip looked at her, wondering what she meant. Hermione just smiled, "My real family, my two friends from school, and you two." Shotaro smiled, feeling honored and Philip just smiled, holding her hand. Hermione looked sad and sighed, "I can understand if you still won't think of me as chief, Shotaro."

But he surprised her as she felt his hat on her head. Shotaro looked away and said, "Well, with how brave you were today, I think you will make a pretty decent chief, Hermione." Hermione looked at him and smiled. The trio spent the rest of the day in her apartment, messing around and Hermione watched Shotaro and Philip bake a cake for her though Shotaro made a mess of himself while Philip used the Planet Bookshelf to make a delicious cake. Hermione enjoyed this time and hoped that for that moment, it would last forever.

* * *

><p>This will be one of the few times that I will divert away from how the episode actually ended in the series. So, expect to see a few more of these since I don't want each chapter to be an exact version of the episode they're based on. The series doesn't state actually when in September the episode takes, so I took advantage of it and made it Hermione's birthday so the three could have some fun in the aftermath of the Dopant's defeat. Yes, I know it's August right now but have fun in reading this.<p>

But I think that Shotaro has accepted Hermione as the chief of the agency now. I guess this is another reason I put Hermione as the chief, I wanted her to be connected to Shotaro and Philip through their pasts. I promise that more of the past shared by Hermione and Philip will be explained in the story.

Next chapter, a little girl confuses Kamen Rider W for her father and the trio gets a new request from a councilwoman.

I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and please, R&R.


	5. Girl A - Papa is a Kamen Rider

Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. You know, life and school, also playing osu as well. But anyway, here is the new chapter. I have no qualms against Akiko for this one, expect she is so quick to make accusations when Asuka thought Kamen Rider was her father, not to mention, she didn't explain why Shotaro ran off to Miyabi, and I didn't get why she had to repeat what she gave Philip. I have planned when Akiko will appear, so stay tuned for that.

One thing I did like but didn't get, in fact, I still don't get it, but the can attached to Philip's bottom throughout the episode. It was a nice little subplot to add in, see what kind craziness Philip gets into when he is at the agency without Shotaro. But his remark when Akiko discovers something to help with the case, I think she gets a big head because of it.

A big thank you to ashlight41 for reviewing and a big apologize to everyone; I try to work as hard as I can on these. But still, thank you for favoring and following this story. I will hopefully make it to the end and work on the story of the Rider who started it for me, OOO, with another member of the Golden Trio as one of his companions. But who that will be is a secret.

Disclaimer is that I do not own any of this, Harry Potter is owned by J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing, Kamen Rider W is owned by Shotaro Ishinomori and Toei. I only own the changes you read about in the story. The Beta-Reader of this story is my faithful Shotaro, StardustXtreme.

Lets get this story rolling!

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mom &amp; DadHarry & Ron_

_I'll be honest with this. The moment I entered Million Colosseo from the bus that brought the people there, I was scared. I had never seen so many people addicted to gambling, it was truly terrifying. I might have discovered the cause of Yuuko's change. Though I don't know why, but everyone has been given a mask and I was also given one, but it didn't last like long._

_When I tried to talk with Yuuko, she was able to see through my mask and know who I was. I didn't care that she could tell who I was, I just wanted her safe. Unfortunately, the owner of the casino appeared and challenged her to a game where she lost her energy when she lost the game. I tried to act brave and protect her when Philip called with his own challenge for the owner._

_When Philip and Shotaro appeared, Philip almost got back most of the life coins when he began to play against the owner. I did noticed a change in Philip when the word 'family' was mentioned, he began not to focus anymore and tried to reach for some long forgotten memory. Shotaro and I were worried as Philip began to lose the coins and the Memories before Shotaro decided to play for him, but he chose Old Maid, a game that he knew._

_But Shotaro and Philip surprised me near the end of the game as Shotaro revealed that he had the Double Driver on and used the link between him and Philip to beat the owner. Shotaro changed into Kamen Rider W to beat the owner who was the Money Dopant. I was happy to hear that Wakana liked Kamen Rider W and got surprised very more by Shotaro and Philip when they appeared to celebrate my birthday with me. I was accepted by Shotaro as the chief and restored my friendship with Philip._

Chapter 5 – Girl…. A/Papa is a Kamen Rider

It was a normal windy day in Futo and Hermione walked with Shotaro, holding his hand, as they walked to the wind power laboratory for a special announcement. Both Hermione and Shotaro thought for the sudden arrival of councilwoman, Kusuhara Miyabi, and her young daughter, Asuka, at the agency for a request. The request was that she and Shotaro should act as bodyguards during the announcement. They reached the building and heard Asuka express wanting to see something.

"Oh, they're making a second wind tower." Hermione said, looking at the crowd and the stage. Shotaro didn't look impressed and said, "How fake. Purposefully bringing her kid to make the construction more appealing?" "D-detective!" Makura asked, seeing him and Hermione walk up beside him. "What are you doing here?!" The two showed their passes as Shotaro said, "Councilwoman Kusuhara requested me as her bodyguard."

"Why you?!" Makura asked, mad, before pointing all the policemen posted around the area. "Our police presence should be enough!" "It's not like I'm heavily invested in this request either…" Shotaro said, Hermione looked at him and said, "Well, there was something about the request last night that you couldn't exactly refuse it." Shotaro turned light red in embarrassed and sighed, looking at her as she touched her necklace.

He rubbed his hair, thinking about when the necklace was given to her until there was gunfire and he grabbed Hermione's hand, running to the stage while Makura was shot in the leg. Shotaro watched Hermione wordless cast some kind of hover charm to prevent the bullets from hitting them. Luckily, he was the only one to notice as everyone else was ducking for cover as the two of them got Kusuhara and Asuka to safety.

She stopped when they got them behind a bush and gasped for air, Shotaro made a gesture of holding one of his Memories though that made Hermione confused. He made the letter 'W' with his hands and Hermione nodded, as he ran off, Miyabi shouted, "Hidari-san!" "Don't worry, councilwoman Kusuhara. He's not abandoning us, he's going to get someone to protect us from this attack." Hermione said, casting one more hover charm to protect them from incoming bullets.

Finding a good spot from view to transform, Shotaro shouted, "Philip!" bringing out the Double Driver and putting it around his waist. When he received the Cyclone Memory, Shotaro inserted it and put in his Joker Memory, changing into Kamen Rider W. Hermione tried to keep the hover charm to protect the two when Kamen Rider W appeared, grabbing a bullet, Shotaro whispered, "Rest now, Hermione. You've done enough."

"Thank you, Shotaro…." Hermione whispered, when Asuka said curious, "Papa?" "Eh?" Shotaro asked, surprised, even Hermione was surprised by the comment while Asuka said, happily, "You came! Papa!" "P…. papa?!" Shotaro said in surprise, but continued to defend them. "Head that way! Hurry!" Hermione led them away while Asuka called Kamen Rider, still calling him 'Papa'. Shotaro ran to the stage, looking around and dodging the bullet.

"I cannot figure out where they're firing from at all." Philip said, from the right side of the link. "Without a doubt, a Dopant is behind this, Shotaro." "We should fire back!" Shotaro suggested, Philip told him, "We have to find the enemy's location first! Trigger's two powerful without knowing that." "So we've got to focus on defense?!" Shotaro said, irraited as he changed his Memory to Metal.

Going out into the open in CycloneMetal, Shotaro used the staff to block the bullets, combinding the power of the Cyclone Memory for a greater effect to hit the bullets. After a while, they stopped and Shotaro looked around, before running off. Hermione, Miyabi, and Asuka appeared from their hiding spot and Asuka shouted, "Papa! Papa! Wait! Asuka is here! Papa! Wait!" Hermione tucked some hair behind her ear, watching Shotaro run off to change back to normal. "Councilwoman, please don't be mad at Shotaro when you see him. He wasn't trying to save himself, he was thinking about protecting us so he went and got that man who just protected us."

"Very well…" Miyabi said, taking Asuka to the police station after she looked at a small mismatched toy with a knight mask over the face. Hermione ran off in the direction that Shotaro went, looking around for the detective. She couldn't help but think about what Asuka said, and how sudden the request came in late night, having some of Shotaro's self-thought narration rub off on her as she thought to herself, 'The request came in so suddenly last night. For reasons I probably won't understand, city councilwoman Miyabi Kusuhara needed a guard for herself and her daughter.'

-Flashback-

Hermione sat with Shotaro in the main room of the agency, sitting across from the councilwoman and her daughter, looking at various pictures of bullets shots and some that shaped the word, 'Kill'. 'Shotaro, do you think that could be a…?' Hermione whispered, looking worried. Shotaro whispered back. 'Yeah.' "I heard a rumor that you people specialize in this." Miyabi said, looking at them. "I will pay for everything in advance." "Thank you very much, but I don't know how much help we can be if we don't know who the culprit might be." Hermione said, looking at her seriously.

"True." Miyabi said, leaning back in the chair. "But there are a lot of enemies in government work. I can't worry about things like all day long." "Your daughter is in danger too." Shotaro said, standing up and walking to his desk. "You shouldn't bring her with you." Hermione looked at him and sighed, Miyabi stood up and said, "The people in this city are too apathetic about government! Without a performance, the construction won't happen!"

"Aren't you worried about your daughter at all?" Shotaro said, continuing to his desk. However, Asuka spoke to him, "I'm fine, ojisan." She had gotten up and sat on the chair next to the barred window on the wall. Hermione hid a laugh at the fact she had called him 'old man'. Shotaro was surprised, "O…ojisan?" "Because…. I believe." Asuka said, both Hermione and Shotaro were curious about what she meant.

"Believe? Believe in what?" Shotaro asked, Asuka said, "Secret!"

-End Flashback-

'Shotaro accepted the request because he told me that she had a smile that seemed like it would vanish.' Hermione thought to herself, writing her letter to her friends on a notebook she carried with to the event. 'He said that something about it drew him in.' She found Shotaro and took away her notebook, running and jumping on his back, surprising him. "Shotaro, do you know that kid or something?"

"Hermione! Of course not, I had never met her until last night, she probably has me confused with someone else." Shotaro said, looking at her. "Sides, don't I look a little young to have a kid that age?" "I guess." Hermione said, letting go of him. "So what about Philip?"

"That girl doesn't know what she was talking about." Shotaro said, Hermione said, "I guess so." "Hey, where are they?" Shotaro asked, Hermione explained, "I explained to them about how you got Kamen Rider W and asked them to head back to the police station." "I see. Please deliver this to Philip." Shotaro said, giving her the bullet. Hermione nodded, "We'll try to examine and find out what GaiaMemory the Dopant is." Shotaro nodded, smiling and headed to the police station.

At the station, Miyabi walked over to Shotaro with Jin while her daughter was drawing a picture in a sketchbook. "Hidari-san." Miyabi said, making him look at her. "Though your chief explained why you did what you did, you disappointed me." "Eh?!" Shotaro said, surprised. "Oh! Oh, no. I didn't run away. Surely, my chief explained that I am not a coward and would never run away from my duties. That was…. Something." "Man!" Jin said. "How pathetic."

"What about you?" Shotaro asked, looking at him. "What would have happened if the Kamen Rider didn't appear? Jin-san, you should have come!" "I was busy with various things." Jin said, looking away with a smile. "And…. Now… they're having a funeral for Makura-san." Shotaro tried to explain that Makura just got shot in the knee while Jin believed that he had passed away, Miyabi said, interrupting the two, "Tomorrow we'll be negotiating to purchase the land. Make sure you don't repeat today's mistake! Your reputations are at stake!"

"Oh, I understand!" Jin said, acting sincere. "I'll up the number of guards right away!" "It'll be okay!" Asuka said, happily. "Papa will come save us again. Look!" She showed them her picture of Kamen Rider, CycloneJoker, with the word, papa, beside it. Shotaro thought back to when she called him papa, Jin asked her, "Papa is….. that Kamen Rider?" "Yeah!" Asuka said, Shotaro look ed at the picture, happy he was being admired but he was still confused about being called papa.

Hermione stretched as she entered the agency and went to the investigation room, asking, "Philip, are you here?!" "Yo!" Philip said. "I was getting tired of waiting. Hurry up with that bullet." "Right, right." Hermione said, walking up to the boards, she turned and looked at Philip in surprise, "Uh, Philip. How do you explain what happened to you?" She found Philip was somehow stuck to a garbage can, he was almost crouching as he walked, he explained, "After waking up from the transformation, I was like this. But it doesn't affect my lookup, so don't worry about it."

"Uh, okay." Hermione said, sweatdropping at her childhood friend's explanation as she handed him the bullet, she did have a worried look and thought to herself, 'But it does worries me, Philip…' "Well, do you mind if I try to get it off?" Hermione asked, Philip nodded and Hermione went behind him, trying to pull it off. "Whoa, it's not coming off. It's stuck pretty good." "Mione-chan, where did the enemy fire off?" Philip asked, Hermione didn't answer since the shots came very quickly and she was more focused on protecting Miyabi and Asuka.

Later that night, at the hotel on the way to the negotiation site, Shotaro stood at the door with the other policemen and Miyabi, she said, "We've finally made it this far. All that's left is to obtain this land." She looked at the map of the area where to obtain the plot of land to build the tower, but as suddenly as earlier, there was gunfire, Shotaro managed to get Miyabi out of the room, taking her out into the hallway and pulled out the Bat Shot, inserting the Bat Memory to take photos of the mysterious assailant.

When the gunfire died down, one of the guards pulled out his gun to protect her while Shotaro said, "I was a bit helpful, this time, right?" "This is the least you can do." Miyabi said, calming down from the shock of the attack. Her guard helped her up and walked off while Shotaro got up and went outside onto the balcony of the room, he thought to himself, 'This method isn't normal. Why go so far to target her?' He took out the Stag Phone to call his partner about the recent attack.

Hermione was finishing her response to a letter that Harry sent her the other day, then she looked at Philip who still had the garage can on his bottom and sighed. She pulled the blanket over her and fell asleep on the futon bed, after a few minutes, Philip looked at his childhood friend and gasped, noticing she was crying. Managing to get on his feet, Philip walked over to Hermione and gently wiped her tears, wondering what she was dreaming about that would make her cry. Sitting down, still attached to the garage can, Philip stayed by her side, holding her hand.

The next morning, Shotaro stretched and stepped out of the hotel. Taking out the Stag Phone, he dialed Philip and asked, "Philip, did you see BatShot's pictures?"

"They're very compelling." Philip said on the other end of the phone, "During the gunshots, it took pictures of all the surroundings, including the sky and nearby building, yet nothing's in the picture." "Yeah." Shotaro said. He heard Hermione speak, "Maybe the Dopant attacking has some kind of invisibility skill?" "Yeah, it's like the sniper has no form, Mione-chan." Shotaro said, calling her by the nickname again. He heard Philip speak, "The bullet isn't metal. It's the tooth of a life form."

"Tooth?" Shotaro asked, confused. "Tooth? Like the teeth in one's mouth?" "So, the Dopant can shoot its teeth as bullets?" Hermione asked, "How?" "If we knew how the spinning was done, we can identify the Memory." Philip said, "We'll definitely find it!" "I guess so." Shotaro said, then Philip said. "I will call again." After he hung up, Hermione handed him a cup, helping him sip it and he coughed it out. "What is this liquid?" "Vinegar." Hermione said. "It's supposed to make your body more limber when you drink it."

"Mione-chan, as far as I know, it is a type of acetic acid." Philip said, "Does it really have such a specific quality?" He was surprised to find Hermione bending over to him and smiled, saying, "It does." Meanwhile, while on the way to the site of the tower, Asuka asked Shotaro, "You saved Mama last night, didn't you?" "Yeah!" Shotaro said, looking back at her. He tried not to sound snobbish as he said, "Well, it's my job." "Thank you, oijsan!" Asuka said, smiling.

Shotaro slumped, saying, "No, please stop calling me ojisan." He looked to see her drawing a picture of her, her mother, and Kamen Rider W together as a family. He was a bit hesitant to ask, but he did ask, "Do you like Kamen Rider that much?" "Yeah!" Asuka said, smiling. Shotaro decided to ask, "Is Kamen Rider really your papa?" "Why ask that?" Asuka asked him, Shotaro sweated a bit and tried to think of a excuse, "Oh, no. Well….. I'm an acquaintance of Kamen Rider's."

"You know papa?!" Asuka said, happily. Shotaro sweatdropped a bit, "Oh, no. Not papa…. This is why I'm bad with kids." He suddenly had a hazy image of someone cradling a child in their arms, but it was too hazy to make out any details and he just dismissed as a daydream, Asuka said, "Ojisan, look at this." She showed him a small doll that had different colors with a knight mask over the face. Shotaro looked at it, curious, "What is that?" But the driver spoke before he get an answer, "We'll be arriving soon."

"Tell me about papa later, Ojisan." Asuka said, looking at him hopefully as the car stopped. Back at the agency, Hermione was writing her reponse to her parents and her friends about the latest request and what was happening, especially with the young girl who mistook Shotaro for her father. Philip was busy, trying to look up what Memory the tooth was from.

At the proposed site for the tower, Miyabi tried to negotiate with the owner, who played with remote controlled cars like a little child. Miyabi tried to talk with the owner, "Takamura-san! Takamura-san! Pleaes listen to me!" "Hey, Kusuhara-san." Takamura said, not paying attention to her. "The answer'll be the same each time you come."

"Mail transport, wind flow, area, this is the optimal place for the second Futo tower." Miyabi said, trying to convince him. Takamura laughed, not convinced, "Oh really? But even if you say that, I need this place. Look. This is the best place for radio controlled cars!" When they tried to straighten the cars after they crashed, Asuka walked up to Takamura and his partner, saying as well as bowing, "Please! Listen to my mama." "Man, your mama sure has you trained." Takamura said, looking at Asuka. "Children shouldn't work. How bout playing like a kid?"

"What about you?" Shotaro said, walking up. "You sure play a lot for you age. Your mama'll scold you." "My mama's never scolded me." Takamura said, looking serious at Shotaro. "Anyway, I can't respect a person using a little kid like this for their job." "It's just a parent and child working together to make the construction happen." Miyabi said, holding Asuka. Takamura said, "Maybe it's because you always say such transparent things that people resent you. That's why your husband…."

"Takamura-san!" Miyabi shouted, silencing him for that moment. The way she reacted seemed to perk Shotaro's interest, just then someone appeared and Takamura said, "I've got a customer. Will you leave?" "No!" Miyabi said, looking determined. "We will wait over at that waterside." She took her daughter and walked away while Shotaro walked past a well-dressed man, the two exchanged silent glares.

Shotaro called Philip, telling him about what happened. Philip asked, "Takamura Genzou. He's suspicious? Why?" "Instinct." Shotaro told him, "I don't like the look in his eyes." "So there's no trace of logic in that?" Philip asked, Hermione kept quiet, trying to think. Philip said, "Anyway, I learned something in my lookup about the second Futo Tower project." He wrote down the name of Miyabi's husband on the board.

"Miyabi Kushara's husband, Daizobouru Kusuhara, last year was murdered" Philip said, giving Shotaro the reason why Miyabi was so defensive about the mention of her husband. He asked, "What was that?" He went to Miyabi about the new revelation and she said, "Yes, my husband was assassinated. The culprit still hasn't been caught. This second Futo Tower plan was my husband's dream. And carrying it on and completing it is my dream. To do that, I became a councilwoman."

"That's why you lied to your young daughter?" Shotaro said, finally connecting the dots. "If she helps you with your work, she'll be able to see him." "That's right." Miyabi said, maybe finally feeling guilty for her charade to her daughter. Shotaro told her firmly, "You shouldn't lie like that." "Even if it's a lie, I don't think she can live without it." Miyabi said, looking at her daughter.

At the agency, Philip was looking through the Planet Bookshelf to identify the Memory of the Dopant. He said, "So far, this is correct. But I just can't find the final keyword. Just how is the enemy hiding itself? Just where is it?" "It's not in the photos," Hermione said, looking through the photos. "So, maybe a place that can't be seen?" "Mione-chan, you might be a genius." Philip said, surprised. Hermione looked surprised, "What?" "You're right, not a place in the photo." Philip said, "I should consider a place that's not reflected in the photo. No air or surroundings." He finally received the book he needed.

"In other words, if I eliminate all air or land life forms from the lookup," Philip conducted, as he grabbed the book. He looked as the title of the book appeared, "Anomalocaris. The memory is Anomalocaris." "Anomalocaris….. isn't that like a shrimp?" Hermione asked, looking at him. Philip nodded, "Yeah. Anomalocaris Dopant's mouth has many teeth. It can fire them from the water like guided missiles." He quickly brought out the Stag Phone and called Shotaro.

"In the water?!" Shotaro asked, surprised. Philip answered, "Yeah. The sniper was there in the two sniping attacks. Water's edge! Keep Miyabi Kusuhara away from the water's edge!" Shotaro looked and groaned, as Miyabi was at the water's edge, he shouted, "You've got a 100% brain! Although your timing is always suspiciously bad!" He immediately took the Joker memory and put on the Double Driver.

Hermione watched as the Driver appeared on Philip's waist and he took out the Cyclone Memory, inserting it. As soon as he went unconscious, the garage can on his bottom came off. Hermione watched the scene in surprise, thinking to herself, 'Can't believe that actually worked. Well, Shotaro, Philip, good luck.' She went to Philip's side and stroked his hair.

With Miyabi and her guards, the Dopant just sent numerous amount of its teeth to Miyabi and the others until Kamen Rider W appeared, he told them, "Hurry and run!" He caught a bullet and ran as the others got away, Shotaro shouted, "We know the enemy's location! This time we can do it, right, Philip?!" "There should be no problem." Philip said, calmly. Shotaro shouted, almost excited, "Alright! Now I can fire all I want!" He pulled out a blue colored Memory, which called, 'Trigger', and put in the Driver in place of the Joker memory. Shotaro's side changed into a blue color.

Pulling a gun from nowhere, Kamen Rider shot at the water, hoping to get the Dopant out of the water. It worked and Kamen Rider got a good look at the Anomalocaris Dopant. "So you've come on land, you damn shrimp monster." He said, when it shot at him, he shot back at it. It knelt to the ground and let some kind of mist, Shotaro said, "That's no use." He took out the Heat Memory and inserted it into the Stag Phone, performing the Maximum Drive, which it flew around the mist and dissolve it, also attacking it. Changing back to CycloneJoker, Kamen Rider then performed the Maximum Driver to finish the Dopant.

"Joker Extreme!" The two shouted together and performed the attack, destroying the Dopant. When he saw the user change back to normal, he gasped when it was Takamura's companion, Shotaro shouted, "It's not Takamura!" He examined the part of the Memory that was destroyed next to him. "Papa!" Asuka shouted, running to him. Miyabi ran after her, but the real Anomalocaris Dopant appeared and shot at them, Shotaro shouted, "Stay away!"

* * *

><p>A bit of trivia if you don't know, the A in the episode title is how the Japanese protect minors in crimes, I believe. It doesn't just stand for the Dopant or the cute girl. If you read my profile, I do have in mind the two movies for the series, but I won't say anything else about them.<p>

When Hermione jumped onto Shotaro, I kinda took the scene from episode 8 of Devil May Cry: The Animated Series, when Patty jumped onto Dante's back at the episode. But I didn't like that Akiko thinks the role of chief just means that she can boss people around. She'll learn that when she appears in the story.

You probably noticed by now, but unless stated in the episode, I'm not going to state the names of the Dopant users. I don't even know some of the names of the users, so I won't magically have the names appear.

Next chapter, the defeat of the Anomalocaris Dopants, W vs Nazca Dopant, and Hermione opens up to Shotaro about her past at Hogwarts.

Please, enjoy the chapter and as always, please R&R.


	6. Girl A - The Price of Lying

Welcome to the new chapter of Memory of Magic, everyone! I thank you all for the favoring this story and see how this series will be with a different character in a certain role. I admit Akiko is a cool character, but paraphrasing an internet reviewer I like to watch, she would be a better character if she didn't shout most of the lines she has. However, that's enough about how I feel for her character.

I will admit that I kinda liked this episode because Shotaro tries to do the right thing, but he can't bring himself to do it because he doesn't want to destroy Asuka's young heart and her belief in him as she believes he is her papa. So yeah, all in all, this was a good episode in my opinion. But I already started on the next chapter to get one more case out of the way to prepare for Akiko's arrival. I wonder how many of you are excited for her to appear and have some tension to appear between Akiko and Hermione.

I have also started on the Movie War between W and Decade with a few surprises in there as well as OOO, but OOO won't be uploaded until this story is finished. So, I want you all have something to look forward to. I hope you enjoy the chapter. I want to try and get the Movie War up before Christmas, but you will forgive me if it's not, right?

As usual, I don't own any of the material in the story, Harry Potter is owned by Bloomsbury Publishing and J. K. Rowling, Kamen Rider W is the property of Toei and Shotaro Ishinomori. All I own is the story idea and the changes from the episode, the beta-reader for the story is my wonderful and thoughtful Shotaro, StardustXtreme.

So, lets move on the story, then.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mom &amp; DadHarry & Ron_

_Recently, the agency received a important and rather interesting request. Councilwoman Miyabi Kusuhara has asked for Shotaro as her bodyguard while she prepares to make a second wind tower in Futo. Shotaro didn't want to do it at first because she would be putting her young daughter, Asuka, in danger but Asuka told us that she wasn't scared because she believed in something._

_We met with Makura at the presentation the next day and he argued that the police stationed was enough, but suddenly there was gunfire from somewhere. Shotaro had to go somewhere private so he could change into Kamen Rider W while I managed to protect Miyabi and Asuka by using the Hover Charm. Shotaro appeared as Kamen Rider and Asuka surprised us by calling him papa for some reason._

_However, Shotaro was able to get a clue from the attack. A bullet of some kind, while Shotaro went with Miyabi and her daughter to purchase the land for the tower while I went back to the agency. But when I got back to the agency, I found that somehow, Philip got a garage can stuck to his bottom. For some reason, it wouldn't come off, so I stayed at the agency so Philip wasn't alone for the night._

_The next day, we found out that the bullet was really a tooth of a Dopant, some kind of shrimp named Anomalocaris. I just hope that Shotaro will be alright when he finds and faces the Dopant, especially knowing the fact that Miyabi is a widow who lied to her daughter about her father._

Chapter 6 – Girl A/The Price of Lying

Quickly grabbing Philip's side to the Luna Memory, Shotaro stretched his arm and grabbed Miyabi and Asuka, bringing them to him. Gasping for air, Shotaro watched the Anomalocaris disappear back into the water. 'Bastard!' Shotaro whispered to himself, running into the water and trying to find the Dopant. He spoke to himself, "The defeated Anomalocaris was just a decoy! Damn it! Where is the real one?!"

"Shotaro, it would be unwise to fight underwater." Philip told him. "In this situation, we should retreat." Shotaro sighed and returned to dry land, finding Miyabi and her group before going behind a pillar and untransforming to approach them. He listened to Asuka talk to her mother, "It's okay. See? Papa protected us like I said." "Asuka…." Miyabi just smiled and nodded, "You're right."

'Asuka Kusuhara.' Shotaro thought to himself, watching the scene. 'Gripping a doll in her hand, she believes her father, Kamen Rider will always come to save her. I've got to tell her the truth! Or else the consequences will be irreversible.'

Back at the hotel, Miyabi spoke, "Tomorrow will be another day of negations for the land. Of course, Asuka will come with me." "You're still doing that?" Shotaro questioned, he suggested, "Don't bring her this time!" "This is for making my dream come true." Miyabi said, turning to him. "Asuka also understands." "Understands?" Shotaro wondered, then asked, "Because she's a child who easily believes adult lies?! Why don't you act like a parent?!"

As she stood up, Miyabi looked Shotaro straight in the face, "No matter what you say, we will not be changing our plans." Watching her walk away, Shotaro groaned and made a mental note to himself, 'Make sure that Mione-chan won't be keeping any secrets from me and Philip.' But then he turned to Asuka who was out on the balcony, drawing something, which was Kamen Rider W LunaJoker.

"Oh, Kamen Rider." Shotaro remarked, seeing the drawing. Asuka looked at him as he knelt down to face her, "Oh, ojisan. Papa changes into a lot of colors, doesn't he? I wonder why?" She saw him the drawing as well as CycloneJoker and CycloneMetal. Shotaro asked, looking at the drawings, "Colors?" "You're Papa's friend, right?" Asuka asked. "You know, right?"

"Ohhh!" Shotaro said, nearly forgetting that Asuka thought he knew Kamen Rider. He pointed to the drawing, "Oh… Seems his powers change when his colors do. He has others…. Like red." "Really?!" Asuka asked, almost happy to hear. Shotaro nodded, "Yeah. Actually, why do you think Kamen Rider is your papa?" Asuka reached into her bag and showed him the doll, "Because Mama gave this to me. It's a protective charm from Papa."

"When Papa disappeared, I felt so sad and scared." Asuka said, explaining how she got the doll and when her father 'disappeared' as her mother told her. "I cried every day. But then, Mama…." She explained how one night, her mother gave her the doll, saying that her father sent it as well as his faced was scarred so he needed to wear a mask. Her mother explained that her father had become a masked knight who protected the peace in Futo, naturally, Asuka was curious and her mother told her if she held the doll tightly and prayed, her father would come and save her.

"She said he'd definitely save Asuka!" Asuka said, smiling as she held the doll. "I believed this and always joined in Mama's work. Then he really came!" Shotaro thought back to the presentation when he appeared in front of her as CycloneJoker. Asuka smiled, "I felt so happy!" "I see." Shotaro said, nodding as he now knew the full story of her claim.

Standing, he turned and faced the water, he thought to himself, 'The lie happened to save her heart. If I tell her the truth, she will…..' Going to be alone, Shotaro called Philip and Hermione, Philip said, "Half-boiled as always. Don't tell me you're going to keep up the lie for Asuka Kusuhara?" "Shut up!" Shotaro said, embarrassed by his partner's comment. "Oh, more importantly, the defeated Anomlocaris was Takamura's subordinate. But he says he doesn't know what his subordinate was doing…. So we have no proof."

"That's the limit of police investigation." Philip said, "Do you remember the Memory used by Takamura's subordinate?" "Yeah." Shotaro said, "It looked like the insides were exposed." "That was a GaiaMemory before it was completed." Philip explained, "A test product. They would never sell a test product to costumers. In other words…" "Takamura is connected to the GaiaMemory dealers?" Shotaro said, finishing his partner's sentence.

The next day, Hermione met with Watchman and Santa-chan at a ramen stand. She sweatdropped at their conversation when she walked up to the stand, Hermione cleared her throat which caught their attention. Santa-chan looked at her and smiled, "Nice to finally meet you, Mione-chan!" "Um, thanks." Hermione said, she sat in-between them and asked, "Please, continue the discussion properly, info dealer."

"Yes." Watchman said. "Like I said, I think there's something on Takamura's land. Seems you can hear the low rumblings of machines at night. Plus, it seems you can hear it coming from the ground." "Underground?" Hermione asked, pondering to herself, 'That sounds like how the Basilisk used the pipes at school to petrify the students during my second year.' "Anyway, thanks for the info." Hermione said, smiling at the two. "If there is any way I can repay you, let me know. And no, I'm not paying for this."

Watchman and Santa-chan cried as they wished that she would pay for them while Hermione went to tell Philip. Calling him, she told him what she learned from Watchman and Santa-chan, she said, "That's it for what I learned." "A special faculty under Takamura's land?" Philip wondered to himself, leaving the phone out for Hermione to listen. "That's why the second Futo Tower would interfere."

"Right." Hermione said, "Well, wait until it's time for you and Shotaro to shine. See you later." She closed her phone and went back to Watchman and Santa-chan, sweatdropping at the growing pile of bowls they had. Meanwhile, Philip entered the Planet Library, walking through the endless shelves that surrounded him, he realized something, "Oh right. I should read up on Daizaburou Kusuhara." He held out his arms, watching the shelves rearranged and moved themselves until one book appeared in front of him.

Reading everything there was about Miyabi's husband, Philip looked at his hand. Back with Shotaro, he sat by himself, looking out at the horizon, thinking about how to ask Hermione about her past and wondered what kind of adventures she must have had while with her school since he remembered her comment when they first met, he didn't see Asuka coming up.

"Ojisan!" She shouted, Shotaro turned to her. Asuka ran to him and asked, "What is it?" "We need to talk." He said, looking away from her. Asuka asked, "About Papa?" "Yeah." Shotaro said, turning to her, he said, "You…. Need to know the truth. Listen. Stay calm and listen. To be honest…. Your papa is actually…." It was killing him inside to try and tell her, not to mention her innocent eyes looking at him. He took and said, "Kamen Rider."

"I just remember." Shotaro said, "I'm sure he's Kamen Rider. He said he had a cute daughter." "Right?" Asuka said, smiling. "That's why I said so!" "Yeah!" Shotaro said, smiling. "That's right." He walked to a pillar, feeling very guilty about what he had done. He said to himself, "What am I saying?" However, suddenly a tentacle appeared and grabbed Asuka, she shouted, "Papa!" That caught Shotaro's attention, he turned and saw the Anomlocaris Dopant holding Asuka.

"You bastard!" Shotaro said, running to the Dopant. However, the Dopant shot its teeth at him, which Shotaro managed to avoid. But he couldn't stand hearing Asuka shout for her father to save her. Just before the Anomlocaris Dopant shot him off the roof, Shotaro shot a tracker onto Asuka's coat. Asuka shouted, "Ojisan!" as the Dopant took her away. Shotaro inserted the Spider Memory into the Spider Shock, activating the grappling hook to save him as he stopped a few inches from the ground. Seeing this, Shotaro just gave a sigh of relief.

Deactivating the hook, Shotaro jumped onto the ground, trying to catch his breath as he looked up to the roof. He shouted, "Philip!" putting on the Double Driver. When Philip saw the Driver appear around his waist, he said, "There it is." He pulled out his Memory, pressing the button and doing his half of the W while Shotaro activated his Memory and did the other half. Philip inserted his Memory which transferred over to Shotaro's Driver.

Shotaro pulled the Cyclone Memory in and inserted his own, pushing the sides out and becoming Kamen Rider. He ran to follow the Dopant, but suddenly electric orbs appeared, stopping him. Managing to dodge, Shotaro looked up and saw a figure in blue. It spoke, "Yo, Kamen Rider-kun." "What?" Shotaro asked, very confused. Meanwhile, when Miyabi went to get Asuka, she found that her daughter was gone.

Suddenly, she received a text on her cell phone, going by herself, she checked the message: I'm playing with your daughter.

The new opponent landed in front of Shotaro as he managed to get up, the opponent told him, "Ever since I laid upon you, I've been thinking about you. I'd like to try splitting you in half, that is!" He ran to Shotaro, swinging his sword. Trying to evade the attack, Shotaro attacked back, sending a kick his way. The strange opponent blocked with his block and attacked with his sword. Shotaro quickly changed the Memories to Heart and Metal, using the staff to block the attack.

Now on even grounds with the opponent, Shotaro used the staff to attack back, Philip spoke to Shotaro, "Shotaro, he's wearing a Memory Driver. He's a commander in the organization!" Shotaro did noticed the strange belt around the waist of his opponent., Shotaro told his partner, "We've got to finish this quickly or Asuka….." "Please disappear from my city!" The opponent said, pointing his sword at Shotaro. Then he held his arms out and fiery images of wings appeared on his back.

Watching his opponent fly up, Shotaro asked, "Philip, can you leave this to me?!" "Yeah, although I've got a really bad feeling about this." Philip said, actually sounding concerned which was a surprise to Shotaro. "Oh well." As the opponent came down on him, Shotaro blocked with the staff. Using the power of the Heat Memory with the staff, Shotaro told him, "Futo doesn't belong to you guys!" Quickly changing his side to Trigger, Shotaro placed the gun at his opponent's stomach and shot the gun, shooting through his stomach.

When an explosion occurred, Shotaro appeared from it, limping from the fire. "Just as I thought." Philip said, "How reckless…." Untransforming, Shotaro sighed and looked around, looking behind him, "Philip?!" Hermione returned to the room as she heard the Stag Phone going off. She knelt by Philip's side and answered the Phone, "Hello? Shotaro? No, it's me, Hermione. Philip?"

She nudged Philip's shoulder and said, concerned, "He's still unconscious." "He might have taken damage from me being too wild." Shotaro said, he hid a smile. "Mione-chan, take care of him." "Right, of course." Hermione said, smiling though neither of them could each other's smile. Closing his phone, Shotaro checked his watch, which had the location of the tracker he put onto Asuka's clothing. Standing up, Shotaro went to find Asuka.

As he tried to run to the location, he gasped for air, still feeling tired from the attack he did. However, Shotaro ran to the location to save Miyabi's daughter, not knowing that she had went to the location herself. Shotaro ran as quickly as he could, meanwhile at the agency, Hermione waited around, wondering how to wake Philip when she remembered the vinegar from earlier and quickly poured a cup. Hermione held Philip's head so he could sip it, she whispered, "Here goes nothing. I hope you can forgive me for this, Philip."

She titled the cup, pouring the vinegar into his mouth. It did wake him up, as he coughed when he drank it. Quickly calling Shotaro, he asked, "What is it?" "Philip is awake and ready to become the brains of Kamen Rider Double," Hermione told him, smiling. Changing into CycloneJoker, Shotaro reached the warehouse and saved Miyabi from the Anomlocaris Dopant's attack, Asuka smiled and said, "Papa!"

"You bastard!" Anomlocaris shouted, Shotaro changed his side into Trigger, firing at the Dopant, it shouted, "S-stop it!" The Dopant tried to use Asuka as a shield, "Don't move! Drop your gun!" Shotaro kept quiet, looking at Asuka, the Dopant demanded, "Hurry up and drop it!" "You believe in papa, right, Asuka?" Shotaro asked, gripping her doll, Asuka nodded with a "Yeah!" "You bastard!" Anomlocaris shouted, about to attack.

However, suddenly, Shotaro changed Philip's side into the Luna Memory and shot the gun, the beams of lights curved, missing Asuka and hitting the Anomlocaris Dopant instead. As it freed Asuka, Shotaro ran forward and caught Asuka with his free arm, the Anomlocaris shouted, "The beam curved! Damn it!" Miyabi ran to them and hugged her daughter, "Asuka!" Shotaro tried to fire at the Anomlocaris Dopant again, using the Luna Memory to curve the beam and hit it.

Shotaro petted Miyabi's shoulder and went after the Dopant. Asuka watched and said, "Mama, look. Papa saved me, after all." Miyabi just held her daughter and cried, Shotaro followed the Dopant out of the warehouse. Shotaro continued to fire at the Dopant when it changed into a monster-like creature that wasn't affected by the power of LunaTrigger and attacked Shotaro, going into the river with him in its mouth, splashing around. "Philip! HardSplasher!" Shotaro asked, struggling through the grip.

"I already summoned it." Philip said, showing the Stag Phone. Indeed, Hermione smiled as she watched the RevolGarry close itself and power up, heading out to Shotaro's location. She just held her hands together as she rode in it, praying, 'Be victorious and be safe, Shotaro, Philip.' She actually enjoyed riding in it and held Philip's body, sitting with his head on her lap. Hearing something, Hermione turned and saw the motorcycle back up and come out with a new back on it.

As it neared where Shotaro was, the RevolGarry opened up, revealing the motorcycle with a pair of yellow boosters on it. Hermione kept her hair down with one hand and tried to keep Philip from blowing away with the other. The motorcycle flew out as the RevolGarry closed again, the motorcycle heading to where Shotaro was. It managed to get Shotaro out of the grip of the Dopant and he landed on it. He shot two missiles at it and it dodged. As Shotaro dodged a ship that the Dopant tried to send his way, he went underwater, charging his gun.

He inserted the Trigger Memory in the gun as it spoke, "Trigger! Maximum Drive!" "Now, count up your sins!" Shotaro and Philip said at the same time, aiming the gun at the Dopant. "This clinches it! Trigger Full Burst!" He sent many powerful blasts at the Dopant, destroying it. Dragging Takamura's wet body out of the water, Shotaro watched Takamura go unconscious and heard sirens off in the distance, deciding to walk away from the scene. As he walked, he heard Asuka shout, "Papa!"

Asuka went running to him, "Papa! Don't go!" Miyabi stopped her daughter as they were close to Shotaro, who had turned to them. Miyabi told her daughter, "Let Papa go. Papa needs to protect everyone in Futo, not just you, Asuka. Okay?" Asuka looked at Shotaro, then looked at her mother, "Mama. I understand." She walked up to Shotaro and bowed her head, of course, Shotaro was confused, asking, "What?!" "Papa, did you forget?" Asuka asked, looking at him, confused. "The usual greeting."

"Oh crap! I made it so far too!" Shotaro whispered to himself, Philip just chuckled, "Just as I thought. It's because you told a white lie, Shotaro." "Don't say that!" Shotaro whispered to his partner. Philip then moved the right hand and gently touched Asuka's head, rubbing it in circles a few times before patting it. Asuka looked up and smiled at him, he went to the HardSplasher, boarding it with Miyabi and Asuka watching. Shotaro looked at Miyabi and Asuka, Asuka just gave a small, "Papa."

Shotaro wanted to say something but just sighed and waved at them, before riding off. Later, back at the agency, Shotaro was at his typewriter, 'Miyabi Kusuhara stepped down from the council. The second Futo Tower project was indefinitely postponed. But I believed that mother and child have obtained something new.' "Hey, Philip." Shotaro said, leaning back. "Did you look up her father's habit beforehand?" "What are you talking about?" Philip said, smiling, the table next to him with many vinegar bottles on it. "I do not recall this. More importantly, I need to learn everything about vinegar."

Hermione came in and smiled, laughing as she saw what her childhood friend was doing, "Don't tell me you're addicted to it now?" Seeing her, Shotaro said, smiling as well, "This guy!" 'Someday, in the near future, that mother will probably tell her daughter the truth.' Shotaro thought to himself. 'Until that day comes, we cannot betray her dream. Kamen Rider W has obtained one more mission.' "Hey, Mione-chan, can I talk with you in private?" Shotaro asked, heading for the investigation room.

"Sure, Shotaro." Hermione said, setting her things down and following Shotaro into the room. Walking over to the futon, the two of them sat down and Shotaro tried to talk with her, fingering his collar, "Uh, Mione-chan, with this recent request, I was wondering….. Well, I mean, if you're going to be my chief….. What I mean to say is….. well, uh, um…. Gah, I can't talk." "I think it's about time you know about my past." Hermione said, smiling at him. Shotaro looked at her and nodded, "I was wondering what you meant by you did something like this in the past."

Hermione smiled, leaning back, "Well, the last seven years of my life, looking back, they seemed rather like Dopant's cases. Just without requests to do it. It seemed rather fun, trying to solve the problem, finding clues to help us." She gave a small laugh and sighed; Shotaro looked at her and asked, "Like what, for example?" Hermione looked at him, surprised that he was actually considered and smiled; taking a deep breath and letting it out before she turned to him and explained about her school years.

She told him that when she was eleven, she was sent a letter, saying that she was a witch and accepted to go to a school called Hogwarts where she could learn to hone her new magical powers properly. When she first arrived at Hogwarts, she was sorted into the house of Gryffindor, a house that valued bravery though she was more knowledgeable than brave. One day, a certain red haired boy insulted her about not having any friends and was nearly killed by a mountain troll if it was for the red haired boy and a black haired boy saving her, thus becoming friends.

Later on, they had assumed that one of their teachers, one that was generally disliked by everyone, was after a legendary stone, so they made a plan to stop him and protect the stone at all cost. Hermione told Shotaro she was still admitted she was surprised at the amazing sacrifice Ron had made on the giant chessboard, before she had wished Harry good luck at stopping the teacher after helping him solve a difficult puzzle. Though they managed to achieve their goal, their efforts didn't affect the final results of their house points until the headmaster surprised them and Gryffindor won the house cup.

Shotaro asked about her second year, Hermione was embarrassed and admitted she was a fan girl about a celebrity that was on the rise and who became a teacher at her school. That year, most strange happenings began to appear, students began to get petrified, or turned to stone, and a person known as the Heir of Slytherin left messages in blood to terrify the students and staff. Unfortunately, one of her friends was accused of being the Heir of Slytherin due to having a special ability that the house founder was known for having.

Hermione sighed, despite having found answers to help her friends, she got petrified by the unknown assailant, but luckily her friends managed to solve the mystery with the clues she left for them. She was surprised to learn the celebrity she liked was a fake and the exams were cancelled for the rest of the year. Hermione sighed, holding her legs together and taking a breath, looking at the ceiling. She told Shotaro that in the letters she sent to Sochiki, he sent her helpful advice about the mysteries, often praising her for the methods she used.

Moving on to her third year, Hermione told Shotaro about a supposed killer was after Harry, but it was his godfather who was framed for a crime he didn't do and the real person had posed as Ron's pet. She seemed like the only one who knew the secret of the new teacher at the school, but despite the teacher's secret, he seemed like the gentlest and kindest person one could meet, often giving wonderful lessons and had many memories as he was a previous student at the school. Harry also received a memo from his father it seemed, an enchanted map that showed everyone everywhere in the school.

As she went on to her fourth, Shotaro noticed a change in Hermione as she looked down and sad. She told him, that during a tournament that was held before the school year, there was an attack and Harry started to have strange visions. To make matters worse, there was a tournament at school and Harry was accused again, this time, for being his name in the Goblet and there was an annoying reporter who did anything for a scoop. However, one of the students died and a powerful wizard was revived.

Taking a breath, Hermione sighed, Shotaro asked, "What's wrong?" "My fifth year was when everything started to go downhill." She explained how because of how the Minister of Magic had become a paranoid idiot, he sent a person who stalled any progress and just taught about theories of defensive magic. So, Hermione surprised everyone by making a secret club in order to properly teach to defend themselves. Of course, the club was discovered and disbanded, causing the headmaster to be fired and leaving the person in his place. But Hermione had other surprises up her sleeve, however, Harry's godfather died, protecting him and his friends.

By her sixth year, Hermione began to give in to her hormones, surprising herself that she found that she was falling for Ron. But they had bigger problems with Harry learning about someone named the Half-Blood Prince and secrets about his mother and her past with their teacher, apparently. Unfortunately, their headmaster died, he was killed by one of their classmates in order to prove himself to a dark group.

Because of what was happening, Hermione skipped her final school year in order to search for and destroy the items to weaken their enemy. She stayed with Harry all the way and they had managed to end the war and helped Harry defeat his main enemy and after that was when she decided to come to Japan while Harry and Ron stayed behind in the United Kingdom to look over and help those adjust their new world.

She took off her shirt and showed Shotaro the scar around her neck. Shotaro gasped, asking, "May I?" "S-sure." Hermione said, gently touching it, Shotaro couldn't imagine what Hermione went through and held her in his arms. "I promise to never let you experience something like that again." "Thank you, Shotaro." Hermione said, holding him back. Philip stood against the door as he listened to the adventures of Hermione's school years, holding back his tears about what his childhood friend went through.

Meanwhile, at a large white mansion, a black limo drove and the door opened, stepping out was a young man with platinum blond hair silked back and wearing sunglasses, he wore a white suit with tints of silvery gray and green on it. Taking off the sunglasses, he was revealed to have light blue eyes and looked around, "Well, my former mudblood classmate, if you will accept my coming here." He smiled and entered the mansion.

* * *

><p>Surprise! A new character appearing! I bet you all know who it is, but don't ask why he's here, it's a surprise for the story and the agency trio. But I hope that you will like that someone new has appeared in the story. Wonder what kind of role he will play. Btw, sorry if I got the stories wrong, I was going off memory of the summary for each book. And I might include some canon for those who prefer the canon pairing. Me, personally, I'm more of a Harry x Hermione girl, but I accept the canon as J. K. Rowling wrote it.<p>

I did think it was rather cute that Shotaro tried to keep the façade of knowing and pretending to be Asuka's father so he didn't break her heart or her innocence. But to tell the truth, I have a crush on Philip, the brains of the group.

But anyway, next is one of my favorite episodes, why? Because we get to meet to Queen and Elizabeth and see a rare side of Philip when he can't read everything at once. So next time: the trio gets a mysterious request, Hermione meets a old classmate, Philip discovers a book he can't read and Hermione learns the organization who is after Philip.

As usual, please R&R if you enjoyed the story.


	7. Find the C - Philip Can't Stand It

Hey, everyone. Sorry about the long wait, I was working on it during my Christmas break but first I had some trouble with my computer and got distracted by my new 3DS and iPod, then school started up. But anyway, gotta give a thank you to The Missing 3000, who I am happy to hear that likes the Harry x Hermione pairing as well as the canon pairing, and AkibaSilver for reviewing the story to get this chapter out for everyone who likes this story. I want to make sure that this story will be finished before uploading the OOO story and I am still working on the first Movie for W.

As much as I love this episode, I dislike Akiko's line when they head to the high school and she had to add 'the cute' part to her question. That's kinda what threw me off personally about her character, and I didn't see her as much of a comic relief either. But I won't be mean and bash her in this story, but it will be interesting when Hermione and Akiko meet for the first time.

Also, I kinda wish that the subs in the entire show, all the main characters had a color to identify them, cause watching the part when Shotaro met with Queen and Elizabeth, I kinda needed to rewatch it because I didn't remember that Elizabeth spoke first. But all that aside, I finally made to finish this chapter.

Disclaimer, I did not own any of this, Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing, Kamen Rider W belongs to Shotaro Ishinomori and Toei. My only property in this is the story idea and changes from the epsiodes in the chapters. My Beta-Reader is my Shotaro, StardustXtreme.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mom &amp; DadHarry & Ron_

_Shotaro managed to save Miyabi and Asuka from the Dopant and tried to do the right thing by telling Asuka the truth of her father. But I think that he couldn't do it because of her faith in him and her innocent heart in her belief that he was her father. Also the story that her father was scarred and needed to wear a mask that her mother told her in order to explain his death, which she probably couldn't understand since she was too young to understand._

_She was completely under the belief that her father would come and save her if she joined her mother in her work, I guess I can't blame her since I had witnessed some deep losses during my school years. Philip did scold him for attempting to keep up the lie for her sake, but we learned that the Dopant they fought earlier was a decoy and the real one was somehow connected to the sales of the GaiaMemories._

_I also learned that the area for the second tower, you could hear some kind of noise underground. It was kinda like how Harry could hear the Basilisk through the pipes at school. When Shotaro attempted to tell Asuka the truth, she was captured by the real Dopant and he faced some kind of commander. Because of a reckless attack, Philip was unconscious for a while but thanks to me, he was revived for the battle._

_However, they still managed to defeat the Dopant. I wonder if Shotaro must have felt when Asuka watched him leave. Shotaro wanted to know my past if he wanted to keep me as a chief, so I told him everything about my school years. I feel like he and I have gotten closer now that we know a bit more about each other._

Chapter 7- Find the C/Philip Can't Stand It

It was a normal day at the Narumi Detective Agency, Shotaro was at the typewriter, reading the Daily Prophet that Hermione had subscribed for the office while Hermione was relaxing and reading a book she had brought from the United Kingdom. Meanwhile, Philip was in the Planet Bookshelf, looking at the many bookshelves and doing his usual random lookup. He watched the bookshelves change and rearrange themselves until there was one left. Philip walked up to the lone book on the shelf and grabbed it.

However, he was shocked to find a lock on the book called 'Heaven's Tornado'. Trying what he could, Philip couldn't open the lock on the book. "I can't read it!" He said in shock, "It's the first time I've found a book like this. Heaven's Tornado." He looked at the title of the book. Leaving the bookshelf, Philip wrote down the facts he knew relating to the book, such as Inamoto Dango, 17 years old, street dance, the ultimate technique. After writing everything on the white board, Philip began to write on the walls.

After reading up about the happening in the magical side of London, Shotaro got up and started to play darts while the radio played. Hermione had paused her reading and looked over the requests for the agency. She looked at Shotaro and smiled, they listened as Wakana talked about a strange being called Gokistar. "'Gokistar'? What's that?" Shotaro wondered, Hermione thought about it as they listened to the report about it being either a human or a cockroach.

Going to make some coffee, Shotaro said, "Hey wait, Princess Wakana! Don't lump us together." Suddenly, a rock flew in through the window, Hermione immediately went to Shotaro's side, asking, "Shotaro, are you alright?!" "Yeah…." Shotaro looked at the broken window, he shouted, "Hey!" While he went to the window, Hermione looked at the rock that came through the window. Shotaro looked out the window, shouting, "Who did that?!" But there was no one there, Hermione checked something that was tied to the rock. 'A supscious fellow will appear at Kazehana High School today. Be sure to catch him for me.'

Looking in the envelope, she was surprised to see money in the envelope, she wondered, "Is this a request?" Hermione turned to Shotaro and asked, "What should we do? There is advance payment. Should we accept it?" "Of course not!" Shotaro said, taking them from her. "I'm going to find the person who threw this and return it!" He watched Hermione use her magic to fix the window when Philip appeared, writing on the wall. Shotaro looked away, red faced, saying, "Either way, I'll charge him for the window damage."

"Oh, good timing, Philip." Shotaro said, noticing his partner. Shotaro gasped at what he noticed what Philip was doing, Philip sighed, "No good. It's not really in me." He set his book and marker then headed for the door, but hit his head on the door. Hermione looked and sounded as she asked, "Uh, are you alright, Philip?" "Yeah, what's wrong, Philip?" Shotaro asked. "Where are you going?" "A place to learn what I do not know." Philip answered, looking at his partner. He headed out, this time opening the door, but Shotaro grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Fool!" He told him, "The organization is after you! Don't carelessly walk around outside." "I know!" Philip said, looking at him, while Hermione thought to herself, 'Organization?' She listened to Philip say, "But….. at this rate, I won't be able to sleep at night!" With that, he ran out the door. Hermione looked at Shotaro and said, "Sorry, Shotaro. But I'm going to follow him, I'm worried about my childhood friend." She ran out and followed Philip, Shotaro sighed, rubbing his hair, thinking to himself, 'Man…. Philip is always a problem he's obsessed with something.'

However, Shotaro decided to head for the high school mentioned in the note. He thought to himself, 'To find the mysterious client, I headed for Kazehana High School written in the letter.' He reached the school gate and stepped off his motorcycle, he thought to himself, 'High schools these days have pretty high security lately. A suspicious fellow who carelessly enters here must be quite the fool.' He walked into the school courtyard quietly and took notice of all the cameras installed.

Suddenly, he took notice of a strange creature running across the courtyard. Sadly, the guards were the ones who thought of himself as the suspicious fellow, though Shotaro tried to convince them that the creature was the suspicious fellow. Meanwhile, Hermione followed Philip, she grabbed his hand and said, "Hey, Philip. What's wrong? You usually find something out by going to the Planet Bookshelf, so why go out today?" "There's a book I can't read without a key." Philip told her, "I cannot tolerate that." 'Never thought I'd see the day.' Hermione thought to herself, looking at Philip as he tried to find something.

"Not here either." He said, sad. "So, that means….." They ran until they found a young man in a white shirt, sitting against a fence, Philip smiled, saying, "Inamoto Dango. 17 years old." "You mean the charismatic high school dancer?!" Hermione asked, having read about him to learn about what happens in Japan as part of a deal with Shotaro. Philip ran up the stairs and took out the radio in the bag, Hermione tried to stop him, "Philip, don't take that without his permission." They watched as he turned on the music, and he began to dance amazingly. Hermione watched, amazed at how skilled he was without practicing.

Dango stood up and was surprised at how good Philip was, Hermione said softly, "Philip, that… was awesome." "I'm a researcher, like you, Mione-chan," Philip said, holding her hands. "This is the least I can do. But…. I cannot read the Heaven's Tornado book." Dango kept quiet, Philip told him, "Hey, show me Heaven's Tornado." Dango looked away, saying, "I can never do that again. I can't do it by myself!" "You can't by yourself?" Philip asked, Hermione watched, keeping quiet and unaware about the platinum blond haired boy watching her.

"I don't think we understand, Could you show us, please?" Hermione asked, she looked at him. "If Philip doesn't see it, he won't calm down. So, it's a problem for him." "Not my problem." Dango said, walking away. Hermione shouted, "Please, help him! I'm just concerned about my best friend! So, for the sake of the Narumi Detective Agency!" Something about what she said seemed to made Dango stop in his tracks, he turned to them, asking "Narumi?" "Uh, yes. I'm Hermione Granger, the landlord and chief of the agency." Hermione introduced herself, she slipped on a can but Philip caught her and the two looked at each other before turning to Dango.

"You're in charge?" Dango asked, looking at her. Hermione nodded, looking at him while still in Philip's arms. Dango said, turning, "You're lying." "Eh?! Where are you going?!" Philip asked, watching him run off. Holding Hermione's hand, he ran after him, Hermione gasped, "P-philip?!" While the blond haired boy followed them, they were unaware a gray shorthair cat watching them. Meanwhile, back with Shotaro, he was still surrounded by the school guards.

"I know you guys are very perspective." He said, trying to convince them. "So you can see I'm not a suspicious person." But they ganged up on Shotaro, he said, "I'm telling you the suspicious fellow is someone else. See! There he is!" He ran out of the circle and the police followed him to the principal's office, where a large cockroach creature attacked the principal of the office. Luckily, Shotaro came in and tackled the creature, though it had done its damage to the principal. Shotaro tried to fight with the creature and got out the Double Driver.

Hermione followed Philip, holding his hand tightly, as they followed Dango to a bus. Philip managed to sneak on with Hermione paying the toll for the bus, she looked at him, "Philip?" "Mione-chan, please make sure we don't lose sight of him." Philip told her, then pointed to the Double Driver around his waist and activated his Cyclone Memory as Hermione cast a silence spell so no one would listen and worry, also cast a cover spell on him as he inserted his Memory into the Driver.

As soon as Philip lost consciousness, Hermione set him down on one of the seats, thinking to herself while she blushed, 'This almost makes us a couple.' "Didn't think this is what you would be doing here." A familiar voice said, Hermione groaned and saw a platinum blond haired boy sitting across from her and Philip, she said, "Malfoy, what an unexpected surprise." She remembered how the Money Dopant case reminded her of the one person she didn't want to see and here he was.

Meanwhile, having transformed, the cockroach asked Shotaro, "You're the rumored Kamen Rider?" "What if I am?" Shotaro replied, the cockroach looked out to the city and said, "Futo doesn't need two heroes." "I'm in a hurry, quickly finish this." Philip said. Shotaro began to fight against the cockroach, but it proved to be as a tough fighter as Shotaro, even with him using the power of Cyclone. Philip noted that skill as he said, "He's fast. He's on par with Cyclone's speed."

"Then…. How bout this?!" Shotaro said, changing his side to Trigger, getting out the Trigger Gun and shot at the cockroach, but with the change, it dodged the shots. Shotaro groaned as he said, "He's fast!" "Then…. How about this?" Philip said, copying Shotaro's wording as he changed his side into Luna and shot with the combined power of the two Memories, still the cockroach managed to dodge. It told them, "It's the same no matter what you do!" It still dodged, but they did managed to get one hit on it.

"Lets finish him." Philip said, Shotaro put the Trigger Memory in the gun, charging the Maximum Drive and doing the Trigger Full Burst as the Stag Phone appeared. Shotaro looked at it as he shot, causing him to miss the cockroach. Shotaro groaned as Philip's side grabbed the phone. "Hello? What is it?" He asked, Hermione sounded nervous as she spoke, "Philip, Dango is getting off the bus. Shotaro, keep this Stag Phone with you in case you run into the Dopant again."

"Hey!" Shotaro said, "What are you doing in the middle of battle?!" "Mione-chan, follow somehow!" Philip said, Shotaro shouted, "I told you to focus!" "I will defeat you someday!" The cockroach said, running off. Philip told Hermione, "Hurry!" "We're fighting!" Shotaro shouted, before noticing their target getting away, crawling on a wall like a real cockroach. Shotaro ran to the railing and looked around, Philip said, "We lost him, right? Okay, take care of things here." Suddenly, the armor disappeared and Shotaro groaned, "Hey! Philip!"

Ignoring Draco, Hermione held Philip's unconscious body on her back as she walked off the bus when Philip suddenly came to. "Hurry! He's going!" He said, Hermione nodded as he hopped off her back and held her hand as he ran after Dango again, Draco followed them as close as he could. Meanwhile, Shotaro was waiting at a café, waiting for the information broker he was supposed to meet when he heard, "Shou-chan! Long time long time!"

He looked to see who called, it wasn't Watchman or Santa-chan, but two beautiful teenage girls in high school uniforms, they both had long wavy brown hair and one had a flower in her hair. Shotaro smiled, "Oh! You've grown bigger, Elizabeth!" "Eh?" Elizabeth said, smiling. "My chest did? Or my bottom?" "He probably means your face." The other said, walking up behind her and smiling. Elizabeth said, "No way, Queen!" The two sat with Shotaro, he smiled, "You guys never change."

"Actually, I got a special request to catch a suspicious fellow coming to Kazehana High." Shotaro said, explaining his current request. "And …. The principal was attacked. So I have to rely on you two since you guys know all the info of Futo high schoolers. Have you got any info, Queen?" "Could that be for real?" Queen said, looking at Elizabeth, she grabbed her phone and looked on the internet for something. She showed Shotaro a interesting looking website. "Look at this, it's a underground website, though." She told him.

"The Dark Bug Exterminator." Shotaro read the title on the site, he took a closer look. "It's that Dopant?" "A name appears here." Elizabeth explained, "Kazehana High's Hoshino." "'Kazehana High's Hoshino is a real pain in the ass.'" Shotaro read the message with the name, "'That person hurt me and ruined my life. I want you to kill that person.'" "Who's the pain in the ass?" Elizabeth asked, curious, Queen looked at her as she continued, "I know the girl. She's cute and a good girl."

"Cute good girl?" Shotaro asked, trying not to show that he was thinking about Hermione now that he knew about her school years. "That principal?!" "Are you a moron?" Queen asked, taking her phone back. "They didn't mean Hoshino the principal. You already have a cute good girl as your landlord. Mione-chan, right?" "Uh, her name's Hermione," Shotaro said, trying not to look embarrassed. Queen just continued, "They got the wrong person because they have the same family name." "So that means….." Shotaro said, "The mysterious requester is related to that cute Hoshino-san? I got it. Thanks." He grabbed his hat and got up, Queen said, "Hoshino's not at school."

Hermione, Philip, and Draco followed Dango to the high school, watching him into the courtyard, asking Jin if anything had happened to someone named Chizuru. However, Makura stopped him by asking for his name. Hermione hid a laugh at Makura's reaction to Dango calling him a small fish. Jin just told him that it was the truth and looked at Dango. Hermione tried to listen that the victim was not Chizuru but Hoshino Takeshi. Hermione walked up to Jin and lightly hit him on the head. "Jin, what are you doing?"

When he jokingly believed that Dango changed into a beautiful young woman with Draco joining in laughing, Hermione gave them a good swift hit on the head. Philip came up, looking at the twitching detective and her former classmate. Hermione sighed, looking at Philip, "Lets continue to follow him." Running to one of the courtyards, Dango had turned on his boombox and began to dance, hoping to get the attention of the person he was looking for. "That's… incredible…." Hermione said, watching him dance. "Almost what you expect to see from a amazing street dancer."

Philip was just confused by who Chizuru was, however one of the teachers stopped the music and asked him why he would come to school since he quit. Dango just demanded that he see Chizuru, but the teacher told that she was no longer his partner which sparked Philip's curiosity. Dango listened how Chizuru was now focused on synchronized swimming and to never see her again. Hearing that, Dango ran to the swimming pool. "I see. I got it." Philip said, Hermione looked at him, confused, "What is it?" "Heaven's Tornado is a combi technique." Philip explained, "And that partner is Chizuru Hoshino. In other words, if I get these two together, I'm sure to see it."

"Wait, Philip!" Hermione shouted, following him again as Draco joined them. As they ran a tree covered path, something stopped them, Hermione held Philip's hand as they looked around as something surrounded them. Hermione asked, "Philip, what is going on?" Philip held her hand tightly as he said, "Smells like a beast." While Draco was cowering, Hermione and Philip saw the monstrous cat-like creature that appeared in front of them. Hermione gasped, asking, "What is that…..?"

"A Driver…" Philip said, noting the belt around his waist. "That means….. you're a commander." As it growled, getting ready to attack, Philip held Hermione's hand as they backed up, he asked, "Are you here to take me away?" It suddenly pounced at them and they ran off, trying to get away. Hermione asked, "Philip, what is that thing?!" "A commander from the organization!" Philip told her, Draco asked, "What bloody organization?!" "I can't really explain it now." Philip said, looking for a place as they ran.

Meanwhile, Shotaro went to the pool to see if he could meet with the Hoshino that Queen and Elizabeth mentioned to him, he asked one of the swimmers where he could find Chizuru Hoshino, the person told him that she was already out of the pool and that she had been practicing Endless until that point. Shotaro nodded, giving his thanks to her. After she left, he saw Dango appear and asked if he knew Chizuru. Dango asked who he was and how did he know Chizuru when they heard a scream.

They ran to the locker room where the cockroach entered and approached a young girl in a school uniform. She was shocked when it revealed that Dango wanted her exterminated but when it was about to attack, Shotaro and Dango attacked it, Dango tried to confront Chizuru but she ran off with him following her. Shotaro stopped the cockroach from following as he pulled the Double Driver. "Philip!" Shotaro shouted, putting the Driver around his waist. Meanwhile, with the three of them running from the creature, Hermione sighed as she saw the Driver appear, she thought, 'Not the best time, Shotaro.'

'Now? I can't.' Philip said though the mind link. 'I'm under attack by a commander!' When it appeared in front of them, Philip gripped Hermione's hand and ran off with Draco trying to follow. 'What?!' Shotaro said, almost angry. 'That's why I told you not to carelessly walk around!' "Philip, we need to find a place where you can transform!" Hermione said, running behind him. "But where?" "I'm doing a lookup right now!" Philip said. Running on a highway bridge, Philip looked down at his wrist and whispered, "1457. 1523." He stopped when he saw a garage truck coming up, he told them, "We're going to dive from here." "Are you freaking crazy?!" Draco shouted, Hermione looked at Philip and nodded, gripping his hand. Philip nodded back at her, the two tightly holding each other's hand and saw the creature approaching them.

Counting down to one, they jumped from the railing and landed in the back of the truck, while Hermione sighed in relief and Draco fainted from shock, Philip said, holding the Luna Memory, "Shotaro, I'm counting on you." He pressed the button and inserted into the Driver before falling unconscious. Getting backed into a corner, Shotaro saw the Memory and inserted it with the Joker, finally changing into Kamen Rider, LunaJoker. He used the Luna's stretching powers to get out of the way of the attack.

After sending a few hits at the cockroach, Shotaro changed his side to Trigger, hoping to finish the fight from before. "You're mine now!" Shotaro said, bringing out the gun and shot the cockroach. The one bullet split into many and hit the cockroach, which fell through a wall in front of Chizuru and Dango. Shotaro said, "We're going to finish it this time, partner." But they watched Chizuru and Dango as she felt betrayed by the fact he wanted her dead and ran off, not wanting to see him again.

"She doesn't want to see him again?" Philip wondered. "Eh? Then they can't dance Heaven's Tornado!" "Hey! What are you doing at a time like this?!" Shotaro shouted, during the confusion, the cockroach ran to them and took the Trigger Memory, then circled around and took the Lune Memory, showing his theft to Shotaro, "You're mine!" "What?! The Memories!" Shotaro said, worried. "Philip!"

* * *

><p>Well, a cliffhanger, but you probably know how the next chapter will go. And yup, Draco Malfoy is officially introduced. Sorry, but I couldn't imagine the story without the trio's douche rival. Wonder how the story will go with him in it now. Anyway, one more chapter until Akiko's appearance. Are you excited? Or didn't you hear anything about it? Don't hurt me for that!<p>

Next chapter: Shotaro learns the identity of the Cockroach Dopant, Chizuru and Dango make up, Draco attempts to trick Hermione and Philip into doing something embarrassing, Philip is finally able to see Heaven's Tornado.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please R&R if you liked it.


	8. Find the C - Dancing Emotions

Hello and welcome to chapter 8 of this story! Consider this a late gift to Renn Kiriyama, the actor who plays the beloved half-boiled Shotaro, and I needed some time when I learned that Monty Oum passed away, sadly. Anyway, the continuation of the Cockroach case. Still working on the Movie War story and planning the other crossover stories. A thank you to The Missing 300 again, also I have exciting news.

I have a Double Driver, ordered from Amazon, in the mail, so I can really be a female Philip. ^o^ I'll let you all know when it arrives. Anyway, my qualms with this episode, again with Akiko adding the 'beautiful' part of her question when Shotaro honestly agrees with Dango's concern. I think she has a self-centered mind, so another reason I swapped her with Hermione, but Miss Narumi will appear in the next chapter. So, can't wait for that.

As usual, I don't own any of this, only the idea and the story changes to the base episode, Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing while Kamen Rider W belongs to Toei and Shotaro Ishinomori. My beta-reader for the story is who I call Shotaro, StardustXtreme.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mom &amp; DadHarry & Ron_

_Something surprising with Philip has happened, there is actually a book he can't read without a certain keyword. For the first time, he actually left the agency. I followed him to make sure he was alright, though I really wanted to go with Shotaro when we received a mystery request about a strange fellow who would appear at a high school. I didn't say anything but it kinda reminded me about when we first met Sirius during my third year._

_Anyway, we met Dango, a young carefree street dancer who had split with his partner and was guilty apparently. The reason Philip left was to find him and wanted to learn a dance called Heaven's Tornado. Dango didn't believe me when I told him that I was the chief of the agency. I don't know why though. Seeing him run off, Philip and I tried to follow him, but Philip's duty as Kamen Rider appeared as the Double Driver appeared on his waist. Though I wasn't happy to see that Draco Malfoy had come to Japan._

_We managed to follow Dango to the same high school that Shotaro went but the person he was looking for wasn't there, and shocking more, we were attacked by a strange looking cat creature. But the weird thing was I felt like I had seen it before. Luckily, Philip managed to make with a plan to avoid the creature, by jumping into a garage truck._

Chapter 8 Find the C/Dancing Emotions

Seeing his opponent toss the Memories in the air and catching them in its hand, Shotaro shouted, "Give that back!" "Are you stupid?" the Cockroach asked, using its speed to attack him. With the Memories gone, Shotaro couldn't attack or anything in his current form, Philip shouted, "Over here!" After the cockroach knocked him to the ground as well making him dizzy, Shotaro said, concerned, "I can't overcome his speed!" As he tried to get up, Shotaro was knocked to the ground again. Shotaro said, "I have to do it the moment he's in front of me….." Finally managing to dodge an attack, Shotaro changed the Memories to Heat and Metal, his form changing into the red and silver of the Memories.

As the cockroach was about to attack, Shotaro used the heat of the Heat Memory to stop the attack, finally managing to attack with the staff. However, the Cockroach was quick to dodge though it was hit a few times. Like before, the Cockroach took the Heat and Metal Memories, after Shotaro knocked it back, the Cockroach revealed its theft and Shotaro shouted, "What?!" He looked down at the Driver in shock, seeing it empty and folded up. The Cockroach said, "I always carry out my request." As it showed the two sets of Memories, it said, "I'm taking these four GaiaMemories."

The Cockroach ran off, and Shotaro groaned, running after it as he detranformed. He noticed Dango, saddened, and grabbed him, he said, "It's your fault that my Memories were…" "Huh?" He said, despondent. "Things are…. Completely finished between me and her…"

Ignoring Draco being unconscious, Hermione noticed Philip wake up as he sat up, surprised, "Wait a minute! What about Heaven's Tornado?!" 'It's so weird…. Seeing Philip act like this….' Hermione thought to herself, remembering how he was in the previous cases. Managing to get to the agency and tossing her old classmate onto the chair, Hermione smiled to see Shotaro was safe and saw Dango in the agency. Bringing out the letter, she asked him, "Dango-kun, you're the one who threw this letter through the window, aren't you?" Seeing him nod, Hermione calmly asked, "Then why run away? Didn't you believe me when I told you I was the chief of this agency?" "No, Mione-chan, I understand he felt." Shotaro said, patting her head gently.

Hermione looked at him, he smiled and said, "It's reasonable to worry if the chief doesn't look like a member of the family this agency is named after." "True, I lived in the United Kingdom most of my life and still learning my Japanese, not to mention I'm only a godchild to the owner." Hermione said, smiling and blushing embarrassed. Shotaro smiled and looked at Dango, asking, "More importantly, how did you know she was targeted?" "I was the one who made the request with the Dark Pest Exterminator." Dango revealed, looking guilty about his action. Hermione and Shotaro looked at each other and said at the same time, "What….?" Though his hood was over his head, Philip looked at him, curious.

By this point, Draco woke up but Hermione silenced before he could say anything as Dango explained, "I was just letting out some frustration on an Internet broad. On a whim, I said I wanted her to die." "Why did you want such a stupid thing?" Shotaro said, his hand on Hermione's shoulder now. Dango said, "We were doing so well a year ago…. She spent all her time thinking about our dancing….. I loved her one track thinking. She was the best partner. We said we'd take on the world. We started practicing our original technique, Heaven's Tornado. But….. soon after that, she stopped coming to dance practice. She suddenly joined the swimming club. I asked her so many times…. But she…. Didn't tell me why."

"I lost it." Dango explained. Everyone in the room kept quiet, listening to him. Dango continued, "One day, I happened on a underground site. I didn't think it was for real!" "That's what you get for being stupid." Draco said, after that, he was suddenly hit on the head by a swipe chop of Hermione's hand, Dango just continued, "But…. I learned people whose names were on that site were killed for real!"

"And that's when you made your request with us… in that childish way." Shotaro said, finally having all the pieces together. Hermione sighed, "I can understand it was hard to have a falling out with a close friend. I have seen a few, but that was completely selfish!" "I never had a falling out with anyone." Draco said, inputting his voice but froze under a hard glare from Hermione. Shotaro suddenly spoke, "I've got it." Everyone looked at him and he said, "For now, we do what's needed. First….." "If you make up with her, you'll be able to do Heaven's Tornado, right?" Philip said, Hermione sweatdropped, 'He really wants to see it…'

"Huh?" Shotaro and Draco said at the same time, Hermione nervously laughed, thinking what she couldn't bear to say, 'Philip, I don't think this is really the best time.' "First, we have to find that Dopant and take care of him!" Shotaro shouted, upset. "He's stolen four of our Memories!" "Got it. Later." Philip left to the investigation room, Shotaro tried to stop his partner, "Hey, wait! How am I supposed to find the punk without your lookups?" "Go look for him yourself, simpleton." Draco said, sitting causally. However, Hermione hit him on the head, she said, "This case has nothing to do with you, Malfoy. But when it's over, do explain why you're here." Dango and Shotaro backed away from her since she was emitting an aura that they didn't dare to tread.

Meanwhile, Philip entered the Planet Bookshelf and began for books under the keywords, 'Boys and girls', 'fight', and 'reconciliation', though it wasn't enough to reduce it. Heading to one of the shelves, he looked through one of the books and decided what he read will work. When Hermione surprised Shotaro by setting the Bat Camera on his person so she could be with him as he went to meet with one of the info brokers, she said she'll formally introduce her classmate when the case was over, Shotaro only rode out on his motorcycle and thought, 'I didn't have a choice. With Mione-chan's encouragement, I used a purely analog method for finding the dark punisher. '

Finding a familiar sign and a familiar phrase, Shotaro ran to it and said, "Santa-chan. You called me just now, you said you had something; what is it?" "Hold this." Santa-chan said, giving him his sign and reached into his bag. "You want info on Gokistar, right?" "Yeah." Shotaro answered, when Santa-chan showed him some kind of comic, he asked, "What's this?! A manga?" Santa-chan swapped his side for the manga as he gave it to Shotaro, Santa-chan explained, "This is a doujinshi being distributed underground. The incidents are occurring just like in the stories, so rumors are that Gokistar himself is the creator."

"A murder notice in manga form?" Shotaro pondered, looking through the manga. "He's pretty cocky. It's like he's saying, 'You can't catch me!'" "There's no publisher on it." Santa-chan said, "It's pretty hard to find out anything about this book." "Wait a moment," Shotaro said, looking through it one more time. "If you look at Fuuto Tower from this angle…. Is this landscape from Kaedechi?" "It's true." Santa-chan said, examining with Shotaro. "It looks pretty real." Shotaro didn't see Santa-chan slip a present into his pocket, another gift he wanted to give to Hermione. Shotaro concluded, "If this is actual scenery then…. This apartment is the punk's base." He turned to a page to see what else was at the location he saw and found his answer

Sitting back in the investigation room, Hermione sat on the futon and sighed in relief, having told Draco that this room was only for those who took the cases seriously. She did wonder where Philip ran off to and sighed, worried about him and hoped that he was alright. Hermione began to wonder if she should have gone with him and wondered if Shotaro managed to find where the Dopant wielder was staying from the clue of the doujinshi he got from Santa-chan.

Reaching the area in the doujinshi, Shotaro wondered to himself, "If this is the place in the picture then…. No doubt about it." He found the apartment complex in the doujinshi and walked up to the apartment of the Dopant, ready to get his four GaiaMemories back.

After getting a sudden call from Philip, Hermione covered Dango's eyes and heard him ask, "Hey! What is it all the sudden?! What do you plan to do with me?!" "I'm not sure honestly." Hermione said, pushing him into the open space of the RevolGarry. "Ask Philip." Feeling himself bump into someone, Dango removed the blindfold and found Chizuru who also had been blindfolded and removed hers. The two were shocked to see each other, both saying each other's name, "Chizuru…." "Dango…." Dango wondered, "Why are we here?" They didn't see until it was too late the sides of the RevolGarry folded up, trapping them inside.

Hermione kept quiet when she heard Dango shout, "Hey! What is this?! Open up!" Walking up to Philip, Hermione asked, "Hey, are you sure about this, Philip? What's the point?" "When I looked up the best situation for reconciliation, this came up. A dark, cramped space. If they talk it out, they'll be okay." Hermione kept quiet, looking at the RevolGarry as Chizuru and Dango shouted to be let out, she asked, "Do you think it will work?" She listened to Chizuru say she didn't want to be with the same person who wanted her dead. But Dango tried to tell her that he didn't mean it and it wasn't for real, that's why he sent a request to the agency to save her.

But Chizuru told him not to be so noble since he set up the situation, Hermione sweatdropped, "Uh, Philip, I don't think its working."

Back with Shotaro, he found the apartment of the Dopant, a person named Ikari. Holding his nose as he knocked on the door, Shotaro said, "Ikari-san? Delivery. Cash on delivery." As he hoped, a small smile hidden on his face, the door opened to reveal a man with messy hair who was clearly surprised to see him. He tried to close the door, but Shotaro stopped it and revealed a fire in his eyes, he asked, "So, you're the cockroach?" When Ikari tried to run, Shotaro calmly followed, cracking his knuckles, "I'll forgive you if you pay me four GaiaMemories."

Ikari told him that he would be after him when he exterminated Chizuru. He activated his Memory and inserted it into his foot, then escaped out the window. As Shotaro was about to follow, his foot hit some kind of scrapbook, curious, Shotaro picked it up and looked through it. The contents of the book had photos of Hermione around her apartment doing her own things and sketched manga pages of the Cockroach Dopant doing horrible sexual things to her. Reading the book, a fuse inside Shotaro just snapped and tore the book apart, then went to the window.

"Follow! Send me the GSP info!" He shouted, activating the Stag Phone and it flew after the Dopant. Back at the agency, Hermione sighed as all they heard was arguing from Chizuru and Dango. Draco had appeared and glared at them from the other side of the wall that was up, Hermione sighed and said, "Isn't this what you would call a plan that backfires?" "But I want to see Heaven's Tornado soon." Philip said, whining, Draco scoffed, "Don't be such a baby." "Malfoy! Get out of here! How many times do I have to tell you this doesn't involve you?!" Hermione said, glaring at him.

Ignoring them, Philip looked at Dango's bag and opened, bringing out the boombox. He turned it on and Hermione heard a change in tone between the two. She and Philip listened to how Chizuru wanted to be pushed harder by Dango, having both their talents clash in order to improve. Dango found out that she practiced synchro swimming to the song that was playing. Hermione and Philip listened to the conversation, Dango actually surprised about why she took up synchro swimming, Chizuru explained that she didn't tell him because he would go easy on her if she did.

Hermione blushed as she felt Philip grab her hand and they listened as Dango apologized for his behavior and really showing Chizuru how guilty he felt for his actions. However, Chizuru actually forgave him, telling him that she was feeling lonely. Hermione smiled, hearing Dango tell her that they should get back together. "Well…. Looks like your plan worked." Hermione said softly, smiling. "Looks like you'll be able to see it soon." "Yeah, hopefully very soon." Philip said, looking to the Garry.

"You two!" He shouted, "Hurry and show me Heaven's Tornado!" Draco groaned and noticed Hermione just smiled, looking at Philip. After a while, Hermione called Shotaro, saying that Chizuru and Dango had made up and where they would be for the dance. She didn't know that the person on the other end was the Cockroach Dopant who had stopped the Stag Phone and answered when Hermione called, now knowing where he can find his target and finish the job.

At Weatherside Square, Hermione, Philip, and a begrudging Draco watched as Chizuru and Dango happily dance together. Hermione looked at Philip as he watched, focusing on each step of the dance, hoping to find that final keyword to open the book in the Planet Bookshelf. As they danced, Hermione smiled as she saw a light appear in Philip's eye as he watched and said, "At last…. Heaven's Tornado. I can finally see it." "I think this is the first time I have seen a genuine smile on your face, Philip." Hermione said, smiling. She almost thought she saw Philip's face go red and he looked at her, then turned back to the two, "R-really?"

"Yeah." Hermione said, smiling and watching the two with him, her hands behind her back. She said softly, "But it's a good expression to have, Philip." Hermione had a brief memory appear as she saw a hazy image of a young boy in front of her with the same smile on his face, she touched her necklace gently when suddenly one of the sewer covers flew up and hit Chizuru's leg, causing her to the ground and the Cockroach Dopant appeared from the sewer pipe. Seeing it, Draco just fainted and Hermione gasped as Philip stood in front of her to protect her from the Dopant.

They watched as Dango tried to fight against the Cockroach Dopant, but was badly defeated as the Cockroach Dopant didn't take back any requests. Hermione and Philip ran to Chizuru, Philip asked, "Can you dance? Hey. Can you dance?" 'Oh, Philip…..' Hermione thought, smiling as she sweatdropped before going to the other side of Chizuru while she was confused. Philip and Chizuru watched as she tore part of her outfit and wrapped it around the wounded part of her leg. Hermione said, "Stay off it for a while." "Can you dance Heaven's Tornado?" Philip asked her.

"I can't." Chizuru said, holding her bandaged leg. "And it seemed like we had finally got our waves….." "Waves?" Philip said to himself, standing up as he realized something. "I see! That's the keyword!" Entering the Planet Bookshelf, Philip entered the word and it literally becaame a key which entered the lock and opened the book. Many photos appeared, revealing the dance steps. He told himself, "Heaven Tornado's key was the wave of their rhythm." It had seemed the Cockraoch Dopant had beaten Dango and went to take care of his intended target as Philip turned to him with Hermione carrying Chizuru away to rest her leg.

Shotaro rode up on his motorcycle and stopped, Philip walked up, saying, "You're late, Shotaro. Lets go." "Okay." Shotaro said, getting off his motorcycle and taking off his helmet. Shotaro put on the Double Driver which appeared on Philip's waist, Philip brought out and activated his Cyclone Memory, Shotaro did the same with his Joker Memory with the two inserting them into their Drivers. As Shotaro activated his Driver, Hermione cast the Hover Charm on Philip as he fell unconscious and brought him over to her. Seeing his opponent transformed, the Cockroach Dopant revealed the stolen Memories, saying, "I'll be taking the last two. As well as that belt."

"Bastard!" Shotaro shouted as Philip spoke, "Leave it to me." Calmly walking to his opponent, Kamen Rider suddenly began to street dance, combining with his fighting. Hermione, Chizuru, and Dango watched while tending to her wounded leg, amazed at the mixture of fighting and dancing that was being used against the Cockroach Dopant. Hermione was really amazed as it seemed like Philip was using the dance moves and fighting at the same time.

She also realized that this combination was helping them actually hit and attack the Dopant, since she had learned from Shotaro that they couldn't before due to its speed. As he danced, Philip sounded like he was having fun, watching him, Dango decided to join in, saying, "I can't hold it in anymore!" With having Dango joined into the fight, he told Shotaro, "Dance however you want, I'll match up with you!" Hermione smiled and lightly laughed, watching them.

"Hey! Are you serious?!" Shotaro asked, majorly confused. "We're fighting right now!" "Just go along with it, Shotaro!" Hermione said, Philip agreed, "Yes! Yeah!" Kamen Rider and Dango just continued to dance fight against the Dopant while Hermione carried Chizuru while using the Hover Charm on Philip and Draco to carry them somewhere safe. However, Hermione and Chizuru watched Dango and Kamen Rider work together in fighting against the Dopant. They worked together in almost unison, using the same moves and hitting the Dopant together. For the final attack, Kamen Rider grabbed Dango's hands, then was lifted up to the air as he spun, beginning to access the power of the Cyclone Memory.

Brushing a few strands behind her ear, Hermione smiled as they went after the Dopant, before he jumped down and caught the box of the stolen Memories. 'Amazing….' Hermione thought to herself as Dango openly voiced her amazement. "You're amazing!" He said, smiling. "That's what that guy wanted to see! That was Heaven Tornado." Hermione gasped, surprised that not only Philip was able to see the dance, but he also did it as well. She looked away with a small smile, 'But he won't care after this is over.'

"Yeah! This is Heaven Tornado!" Philip said, happy as it was unseen by Hermione that his body smiled as well. Turning to the Dopant, Philip spoke, "Shotaro, Memory Break." "Okay." Shotaro replied, flicking his wrist. He took out the Memories and changed into LunaTrigger, intending to finish his earlier fight with the Dopant. Inserting the Trigger Memory into the Gun, as it spoke, "Trigger! Maximum Driver!" "Trigger Full Burst!" Shotaro and Philip shouted at the same time, pointing it at the Dopant and firing.

A multitude of blue and yellow bullets flew out and hit the Dopant, causing a explosion and Ikari appeared, unconscious with the pieces of his Memory appearing next to him. Hermione smiled at Kamen Rider, who just rubbed his helmet and looked back at her. After a while, the police appeared and arrested Ikari, taking him to jail for his crimes. Peace once again returned to the agency as Shotaro typed the result of the cases while Draco grumbled to himself after dealing with Hermione and dreading his new role as office cleaner.

For her safety, Shotaro didn't tell Hermione about the book he had seen in Ikari's apartment and typed, 'Chizuru's leg wasn't badly hurt. Someday, she and Dango will probably take on the world.' He looked at Philip who was back at reading his book while Draco sipped a cup of tea and Hermione looked through the mail of the agency. Shotaro returned to his typing, 'This time, we were successful, but….. Anytime, he's absorbed in something, he's nothing but a nuisance.'

"He wasn't so bad, you know." Hermione said, coming up to Shotaro and smiled, Shotaro smiled back and ruffled her hair, "I guess not. What is it?" "When Philip talked about the street dancing and watched it, he seemed so happy." Hermione said, smiling. "It felt so familiar, almost like a dream. I almost wish that had changed him, just a little." Shotaro smiled and noticed a letter in her hand, he asked, "What's that?" "Oh, right," Hermione said, "It's an invitation to a revival event from Dango and Chizuru, they had begun to practice Heaven's Tornado again."

"You should be proud, Philip." Draco said, looking proud himself after listening to her. "You got what you wanted and reunited a pair that had been torn apart." "No interest." Philip said, looking at him and surprising him. "It's in the way of my research." Hermione smiled and hid her laughter, Philip walked up to Draco and said, "More importantly, I have found an amazing mountain. Have you ever heard of Mount Fuji!?" Hermione laughed at Draco's misfortunate and Shotaro just smiled, hiding the jewelry box that Santa-chan gave him, not ready to give it to Hermione yet.

'When he's absorbed in something…..' Shotaro sighed, watching the scene. 'He's nothing but a nuisance.' He just watched with Hermione as Philip just showered all the facts and info about Mount Fuji on Draco, who began to become confused and dizzy at the all the information that Philip was giving him. He just smiled as he listened to Hermione laugh and attempt to stop Philip before he made Draco too dizzy with his knowledge.

Meanwhile, in a different part of the city, a taxi car pulled and someone stepped out, then the taxi car left. The person looked out at the city of Fuuto with a big smile on their face. The person was a young woman, but her appearance made her look more like a middle school student, her long black hair in a ponytail and her brown eyes shining with confidence. Over her shoulder was an orange shoulder bag with a black strap, with a confident gasp of breath, the young woman smiled.

"Time to take back my agency!" She said, taking out a green slipper with a message written on the cover in gold print, the message, written in kanji, read, 'Agency Take back!' The young woman smiled, raised it in the air and began to run into the town, looking for the agency.

* * *

><p><strong>WhiteRose-Aki<strong>: In case you're wondering, I added the part with the book to show how much Shotaro cares for Hermione and how protective he is of his chief. Anyway, Akiko cameo! That's right, she's all ready with her green slipper to wrack someone in the head. I wonder who will be her first victim.

Next chapter: Hermione is captured, Akiko mistakes the reason why Hermione is the chief and landlord, Shotaro visits the Sonozaki manor as well as ponder his feelings about Hermione, Shotaro and Akiko discover a blank GaiaMemory, a patisserie request to find her father from the agency, a new Dopant appears, and the appearance of the Terror.

Please, R&R if you enjoyed it.


	9. Terror of S - The Two Daughters

Welcome to chapter 9, also, Happy V-Day! I bet you all were waiting for this chapter, when Miss Akiko Narumi officially appears in the story. My qualms with this episode is just she acts, I personally feel like she doesn't grasp the concept of being a detective and doing a undercover investigation. She also assumes way too much, especially in this episode. If anything, I really didn't like when she had to twirl in her maid disguise when she met Wakana, it wasn't that cute.

Anyway, I got my Driver and it came with the six main memories. –sees StardustXtreme standing nearby and grabs his arm, pulling him over and we show our respective Drivers, smiling- So, yup. I'm really Philip to Daniel's Shotaro, it's so cool. I did want you all to know that the titles for this case arc will reference how Hermione and Akiko are daughters of Sochiki, Hermione being his goddaughter and Akiko being his biological daughter.

As the usual, I do not own any of this, Harry Potter is the property of J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing while Kamen Rider W is owned by Toei and Shotaro Ishinomori. My Beta Reader for the story is my Shotaro, StardustXtreme.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mom &amp; DadHarry & Ron_

_Luckily, we were saved when the monster almost attacked and we jumped into the garage truck. When we met with Shotaro back at the agency, it appeared as though four of the Memories were stolen by the Dopant. Then we heard the story about why the Dopant was checking the person Dango had requested to save. Apparently, he had a falling out with his partner, who suddenly joined a swimming club for unknown reasons._

_In his rage, Dango found a underground site that the Dopant used to find his targets and entered Chizuru's name out of rage. Later he learned that anyone whose name is entered in the site, they actually died. So, wanting to save his partner, Dango sent his request to us and he really felt guilty about what happened. I also learned he didn't believe me as the chief because I didn't look like I was related to Uncle Sochiki._

_While Philip was persistent about seeing the Heaven's Tornado dance, Shotaro went to Santa-chan to get more information about the user of the Dopant. Meanwhile, Philip gathered Dango and Chizuru to make up with each other, though at first, all they did was argue until Philip helped them realize their passion for street dance. Chizuru ended up confessing that she had joined the swimming club to practice to the song they often used to dance to get better._

_In the end, they made up and began to dance the Heaven's Tornado. However, the Dopant, who was a big geek fan and who I accidently gave the location to, appeared and Chizuru's leg got hurt. Luckily, Shotaro appeared and changed into Kamen Rider W. With Chizuru and Dango's help, Philip was able to unlock the book and actually do the Heaven's Tornado dance, using it to defeat the Dopant. After the arrest, Philip went back to his usual self and bugged Draco about his new findings._

Chapter 9 – The Terror of S/The Two Daughters

It was late in Futo as Hermione walked to her apartment, she stretched as it was another long day of the regular pet search, it was made a bit difficult due to her former school rival, Draco Malfoy, acting like he was the head of the agency which he wasn't. Hiding a yawn as she reached the door of her apartment, Hermione found something and looked around, cautious as she took her apartment key and went to put it in the lock. However, she heard the noise again and looked around.

While she was busy looking around, Hermione didn't see a figure come up from behind and covered her mouth with a cloth and she felt very faint, falling unconscious as her key fell from her hand and dropped to the ground. The mysterious figure disappeared into the darkness, carrying a unconscious with her.

The next morning, acting like the Double Driver was on around his waist, Draco said, "Well, then, shall we go, Philip?" "My, my….." Philip said, looking interested. Holding his hand up and flicking his wrist, Draco said, "Henshin! What is it you say? Ah, yes, count up your crimes." He flicked Shotaro upside the head and asked, "Where is Granger?! She hasn't come in yet!" "I was wondering that myself. And I'm not counting them!" Shotaro said, rubbing where he flicked. "But why are you so concerned?" "I was hoping that she would talk to you about this." Draco said, showing him a paper.

"Huh? Aren't these my expense bills?" Shotaro wondered, looking at it. Draco nodded, not looking happy. "You're wasting the money from the cases on hard-boiled novels!" "A spoiled brat like you wouldn't get it." Shotaro said, crossing his arms and glaring at Draco. "Listen. This is a detective's….. no, wait! This is a textbook for life. It's needed."

"Sounds to me like you're just fronting." A new voice said, the three males in the room looked and saw a young woman with long black hair in a ponytail. "Just what did my father teach you? I think you should go get trained again!" "Who….. are you?" Shotaro asked, trying not to show sadness about what happened to his mentor. The woman said, "Akiko Narumi." "The boss's daughter?!" Shotaro said, surprised, remembering her name from the letter Hermione had when she came. The woman nodded, Shotaro just remembered the night when he saved Philip with his mentor and kept quiet.

"Where is he and that girl?" Akiko said, "I want to talk with them about her being chief and demand that she give it to me!" "What?" Shotaro asked, Akiko said, angry, "She stole the agency from me!" "Wait a second…." Shotaro said when the doorbell rang and the door opened, Akiko smiled as did Draco, he spoke, "Must be a customer. It has been a while since a request came in." "Yeah…. It has." Shotaro said, looking down and worried about Hermione as well as her future with the agency.

While they went to greet the customer, Philip watched, noticing the look on Shotaro's face. Opening the door, Akiko, Draco, and Shotaro were suddenly crowded by many women who asked them to find their fathers. "Calm down!" Draco shouted, and cleared his throat. "Now the reason you're all together for this reason, you're family, right?" "Wrong." Each woman said, Akiko said, "So, you're all making separate requests?" The women all nodded in response, Shotaro asked, "Then why did you come together?"

"Because everyone who disappeared is in the same line of work." One of the women said, another said, "The police won't help us at all." "What is that job?" Shotaro asked, all the women said, "Patisserie."

Meanwhile, Hermione groaned and woke up in a strange room, it looked like it was made for a princess or someone of noticeable status. She was lying in a bed with white stain sheets with a canopy over it, whoever brought her here must have known her interest in reading due to there being three bookshelves with numerous books packed into them. The room had a balcony attached with the door to it opened slightly with the curtain slowly blowing in the wind.

Hermione looked at herself, she was now wearing a long sleeveless night dress with a lace ribbon around her waist to hold it in place. She was also barefoot, with her previous clothes folded neatly in a corner of the room. Hermione wondered where she was and how she got here. Getting out of bed, Hermione went to the desk in the room and sighed in relief to see her necklace on the desk and noticed that the GaiaMemory she had been working on and recently finished wasn't on the desk.

Picking the item up in her hand and before she could ponder about the GaiaMemory, Hermione heard the door open up and saw a maid enter the room, she bowed, "Good to see you are awake, miss. I have a message from the master, you may wander the house but cannot interact with the master, the young ladies, or the other man." She left before Hermione could ask where she was or how she even got there. She looked at her necklace, thinking, 'I hope that Shotaro and Philip are okay, or that they don't get too many requests.'

Shotaro had begun his search for the missing patisseries and Hermione, Akiko tailed him as Draco also went to give Hermione a piece of his mind. The trio first stopped by Hermione's apartment, where Shotaro found her key on the ground and wondered what happened to her, after picking her key and placing them in his pocket, Shotaro began to search for the missing patisseries, narrating, 'The request this request is baffling. Not only has Mione-chan disappeared, but the city's top patisseries are continually disappearing. Man…. How can a dandy like me put up with a job like this?'

Shotaro looked at the keychain of Hermione's apartment key, worried about her, while trying a sweet in a pastry shop with Draco mumbling about the shop, trying a sweet as well, thinking, 'The smell of sweet cream….. doesn't suit my hard-boiled style.' He and Draco were suddenly hit on the head by Akiko wielding a green slipper, while Draco rubbed his head, Akiko looked at them and said, "Don't be picky! You guys said it's been a while since you got a request, right? Just take this seriously. Sides, this is more important than looking for that girl."

"I get it. I'll do it, I'll do it, okay?" Shotaro said, "But I will still look for Hermione. She is my chief and landlord." "Don't trust her!" Akiko said, looking angry. "She stole the agency from me, spent more time with my dad than I did!" Shotaro sweatdropped as she showed him and Draco a crude drawing of what she thought Hermione was like, a demanding, overbearing and power hungry person. Lowering her hand which was holding her drawing, Shotaro said, "You and Draco should head back to the office." "I bet you never treated her this way!" Akiko claimed. "Always trying to drive her away!"

"No, I told her the same." Shotaro said, looking at her. "Because it's dangerous." He hid a smile as he remembered when Hermione tried to tell him that she was brave and alright. "I have a responsibility… A responsibility to the boss." He wished that Hermione was here so she could listen to him talk about this as well. Akiko had a smug smile and asked, "Why the guardian act? Plus you only seem half-boiled." "Why…. You….!" Shotaro said, angry that she called him half-boiled as well.

However, he saw the person they were meant to meet come and said, "Mai-san." "These are all the documents about my father, Yuuzo Asakawa." Mai said, giving him the folders she had. Taking it, Akiko brought out the document, which was a magazine, and looked through it. "It says he's Fuuto's number one patisserie." "Why are the police slacking off?" Shotaro wondered, he began to walk off, tipping his hat. "I'm going to talk with Jin-san in a moment." After he left, Mai said something that peaked Draco and Akiko's interest, "It's probably because of… that mansion…." "Come again," Draco said, confused.

While on his way to Jin, Shotaro wondered if Hermione was okay, he pulled out her keychain and was curious about the cartoon lion keychain as seeing the keychain of Futo-kun, smiling that she was accepting the city as well as its mascot. Gripping the keychain, Shotaro resolved to find his missing chief and landlord. Meeting Jin and his assistant at a ramen stand, Makura shouted, "Fool! Don't underestimate the police!"

"Say that after you find the missing persons, Macky!" Shotaro said, Makura did tell him, "Well…. We searched the whole city, but we haven't found any leads….. Hey, who are you calling 'Macky'?! Call me 'Makura-san'!" "There is one place we didn't checked….." Jin said, "It's the place where they said Yuuzo Asakawa disappeared, it's the famous… Sonozaki household." Trying not to think that where Hermione was, Shotaro thought about it and asked, "Sonozaki?!"

"Well, I went there thinking I would investigate it, but…." Jin recalled his experience, "I was sent away at the gate." "Come on," Shotaro said, not believing. "Why are the police avoiding that place?" "What are you saying?!" Jin said, looking at him. "The master of that mansion is scary!" "Yeah. That person sure seems very scary." Makura said, agreeing. "Yeah. 'I will pay for my own investigation. I do not want the police in here.' ….that's what he said! How scary!"

Despite being concerned about his childhood friend, Philip entered the Planet's Bookshelf and began a lookup to help with the case. Watching until there was one book left, Philip grabbed the book and looked through it, reading every word of the book. Following his search, he told his partner, "A common point between the five victims is that they were guests at that mansion. That's what it says." "The head of the Sonozaki family likes sweets." Shotaro noted, writing in his small notebook. "It seems each week he invites a first-rate patisserie for sweets time. Definitely seem like something's going on there."

"Sonozaki….." Philip whispered to himself, gripping his book. "You don't think Mione-chan's…" "I'm sure she's safe, wherever she is." Shotaro said, softly smiling as the two of them thought of their chief and landlord. Clearing his throat, Shotaro asked, "By the way, isn't Akiko and Draco back yet? Hopefully neither of them weren't lured away by something sweet." "If you're worried, go check on them." Philip suggested. Shotaro looked at his partner, confused, "Eh? Where"

Back at the Sonozaki manor, after doing a good amount of exploring and discovering a massive library, Hermione sat on the balcony of her room, a small table next to her with a cup of tea and a piece of cake on it with a few books from the library nearby. Hermione looked at a small music box that she had found during her exploration and wondered why the master of the house didn't want her to see him or the other residents. There was something so familiar about the manor, much like her relationship with Philip.

While she was admiring the music box, one of the maids came in, bowing, "Miss, the master has selected some servants for you, they will be bringing you the sweets of this week's patisserie." "Alright, thank you," Hermione said, looking at the maid, noting she was older than most of the maids she had seen around the manor. The maid looked at her and left. Hermione sighed and returned her attention to the music box in her hands. Gently stroking the cover, Hermione slowly opened it and a melody began to play.

As the melody played, there was something about it that sounded very familiar. While she was listening to the melody from the music box, two servants came up, one carrying a tray of cake and tea. They watched Hermione gently hold the music box in her hands and listened to the melody as it played then it slowly finished and Hermione closed the music box, setting it on the table. Standing up and turning to see who entered, Hermione was shocked as was Draco, who was standing in her room, holding the tray of cake and tea.

Hermione was surprised to see Draco wearing a black tail coat over a white dress button up shirt, the cuffs folded down and held in place. Tied around his neck was a black bowtie, in one of his coat pockets was a silver pedant while underneath his shirt was a pair of black dress pants held up by a black leather belt. Draco was equally shocked to find Hermione wearing a white cloth shawl over a light purple sleeveless shirt while around her waist was a snow white skirt, though she didn't have any socks or anything on her feet.

Noticing a maid behind Draco, Hermione slowly approached the maid and was suddenly hit on the head by a green slipper. Akiko shouted, "Give me back the agency!" "Huh?" Hermione looked at her while rubbing her bruise. 'Wait, she looks familiar…. Can it be…..?' "Akiko?" Hermione asked, looking up at her. Akiko looked at her with narrowed eyes, "How do you know my name?!" Akiko shouted.

"Because Sochiki…." Hermione began to explain, but got another, really hard hit to the head with Akiko, she shouted, "How did you know my father?! I'm gonna take the agency back from you!" Draco leaned against the wall, having set the tray down nearby and listened to the two girls, but Hermione shouted, "Just get out!" She pushed them out and slammed the door in front of them. Akiko and Draco pressed their ears against the door, hearing sobs from Hermione. Akiko just smirked, saying, "She's probably upset because she'll no longer have the agency anymore." 'I don't think that's why she's upset.' Draco thought to himself.

After Akiko had assumed she had crushed Hermione's hopes of keeping the agency, she ran through the house, looking for something while holding her own specialized broom. She was unaware that Wakana was watching while Draco just facepalmed at her foolishness. He heard her shout, "There you are!" Moving his face to see what Akiko ran to a gray shorthair cat, Draco looked at the cat with the strangest inkling as though he had seen it before as another creature.

But he sweatdropped when he saw Akiko weirdly pet the cat, saying, "Look! I caught you, you rich cat!" She tried to push a bowl of food to it, "Eat! Eat the cat food I made! Don't leave any behind!" 'For some reason, I think Granger as the chief is better, less embarrassing…..' Draco thought, watching Akiko and as Wakana tried to stop her from force feeding the poor cat. While Akiko was oblivious to Wakana's real personality, even trying to act cute in her maid outfit. Draco made a big sweatdrop at her actions.

"Akiko is doing an underground investigation?! And she dragged Draco-kun with her?!" Shotaro nearly shouted after he heard where Akiko and Draco were at and what they were doing. Philip just smiled and nodded, he explained, "Also, Mai Asakawa is an apprentice patisserie of her father. This week, she was invited to the mansion. Though I didn't want to believe it, Draco suggested that Mione-chan was at the mansion, so he went with Akiko and Mai to find her. So he and Aki-chan went with her and they got introduced in."

Shotaro almost had to facepalm at the riskless action that his mentor's daughter was taking as Philip said, "Her actions surpass common thinking!" "I prefer Mione-chan as the chief, she does things less embarrassingly." Shotaro said, thinking aloud. Philip laughed softly and said, "I do agree with you there." "Anyway, it's no time for you to be impressed," Shotaro said as he ran out to find them.

Meanwhile, Draco stood against the wall and sighed as he listened to Akiko getting lectured for ignoring the rules, her rude behavior to Wakana, the cat Mikku, and Hermione, Draco noted how with high regard the maid spoke of Hermione being part of the family despite not being related to the members by blood. He quickly caught onto the rumors the other maids gossiped about her, how she was destructive and after Mikku ate her cat food, he lost all his will. Draco did wonder to himself, 'What in the name of Merlin's beard was in that cat food?'

The head maid ordered that two of the maids teach Akiko the basic basics then left as did the other maids, leaving the two that had been assigned to Akiko. One of the two, after immediately taking out a bag of chips, told her that she had really done it as well as the head maid was like a sergeant so Akiko was going to have a really hard time. Akiko told her that she couldn't tell left from right in the house, the other maid told her that this mansion was far more strict than others. Draco took a slight interest in that fact, and decided to stick around in order to see what else this strange family had to offer.

He listened with Akiko about the rules of the house, which were do not see, do not talk, and do not listen. Draco was curious about what she meant, so she explained that they should not see the family members or Hermione unless their work required them to, they should not talk to them, especially the way Akiko acted to Hermione earlier, and they should not listen in on what they say. Those top three rules were absolute among the workers in the Sonozaki estate. But Akiko whined that she couldn't do that, things were too precise so one of the maids suggest that she quit, but she had disappeared.

To calm down from what she heard from Akiko, Hermione decided to walk around the mansion to explore some more. Meanwhile, Shotaro had arrived at the front gate of the Sonozaki manor and looked around, then looked through the bars of the gate. He suddenly got a large sense of fear, he thought to himself, 'If Mione-chan is here, I hope that she is somewhere safe. Wait, why am I so concerned about her like this? I mean, obviously, I'm worried about her because she's my chief and landlord, so does why my heart feel so tight? Like it's about to break….?'

He couldn't help but wonder if, just maybe if he had feelings for her, but he dismissed them as merely concerns for his chief, she was a bit young for him and his mentor had told him to never mix his feelings with work, despite how beautiful the woman might be. Shotaro had already learned from the incident with his own childhood, Marina, and the T-Rex Dopant. He also remembered that Philip and Hermione were already childhood friends and should start their own relationship.

Hermione reached the kitchen and explained that she was wandering around to the cooks, so they let her wander around the kitchen. She heard a familiar voice and hid when she saw Akiko, she sweatdropped as she looked in surprise and thought, 'Is she doing an investigation? Does the agency have a new case?' Hermione watched as Akiko just put her own opinions about those she thought were the culprit while Mai told her that it was fine, being picked by the head of the family was a great honor. Hermione just facepalmed when she heard Akiko say that everyone was suspicious and left.

But she did stop when she heard how happy Akiko sounded when she noticed that Mai looked up to her father, however, she sighed and continued to head out when Akiko claimed she was a famous detective like her father before noticing the Stag Phone as did Akiko. At that moment, Akiko noticed Hermione had a light of hope in her eye and quickly left the kitchen, Akiko followed her, neither of them aware of the strange substance that had appeared on the wall.

Running to the back gate while Akiko followed her, merely skipping while following the Stag Phone, Hermione shouted, "Shotaro!" "Mione-chan!" Shotaro shouted, turning after he heard her voice. While Shotaro put his hand through one of the holes to touch Hermione's cheek, happy that she was safe, Akiko ruined the moment, saying, "Oh! You came, Shotaro-kun!" She almost didn't seem to care that Hermione was there and Shotaro had a extremely worried look on his face as he caught the Stag Phone, he told her, "Hey, listen up. Enough with the 'stand play'! Don't you know this mansion is a dangerous place?!"

"I know that!" Akiko told him, Hermione looked down and asked, "Then why are you here?" "To do undercover work and do the case you neglected to show up to accept!" Akiko shouted, Hermione felt tears in her eyes and shouted, "I didn't neglect to show up! I was captured! Did you think I had a choice?! Whoever captured me came up from behind and knocked me out! You seem over assume everything and never ask anyone what's really going on! And to think….. I was actually to meet the daughter that my god father spoke of so happily…"

"Well….. he can't get inside, right?" Akiko said, almost smiling with a smug look. "It's a job that the famous detective Akiko Narumi can do." Shotaro and Hermione kept quiet as they looked at Akiko who seemed proud of herself, but Hermione walked to the gate and pulled her hand through one of the holes, barely reaching the lock and simply saying, "Alohomora Dou." After the gate was opened, she turned and left, saying, "Besides, don't you mean the famous detective's daughter…" After she ran off, Shotaro came in, shouting, "Mione-chan!"

With a sigh, he said, looking at Akiko, "Listen. At the very least, Boss taught me the basics of detective work. Please listen to me in times like this!" "Well, you're a properly taught half-boiled detective!" Akiko said, smiling with a smug look, Shotaro glared at her and asked, "What was that?!" "But I bet, with that thief, you haven't properly talked about my father." Akiko said, that silenced Shotaro, he said, "About that…" "There! Try not to get caught!" Akiko said, running off. "So, be good and wait for the new chief's report!"

"That punk….." Shotaro said, and went to follow Hermione when he saw a clear GaiaMemory on the ground and picked it up, seeing no initial or anything to identify what kind of Memory was. He decided to ask Philip about it later and put it in his pocket, continuing his search for Hermione. When he found her, he noticed that she looked like she wanted to be by herself and quietly returned to the agency. When he returned to the agency, he sat by the desk and sighed.

"Shotaro, mind if I ask one thing?" Philip asked as he walked up to his partner, almost having guessed that he would return without Hermione, Draco, or Akiko. "Isn't it about time we told Mione-chan and maybe Aki-chan the truth?" That statement made Shotaro's eyes pop open and looked at his partner, Philip continued, "How we really became W. That day…. Begins Night." Shotaro thought about that night, he could still smell the scent of gunpowder from the bullets that pierced his mentor's back and how he had been given the one item of him that he held dear to his heart.

He also remembered the strange commander that appeared and the very first time he and Philip had become Kamen Rider W, Shotaro kept quiet, wondering how either Hermione or Akiko would take the news. While he knew that Hermione had gone through awful experiences in her school years, but he wasn't sure how she would take this. Shotaro gripped his chest, feeling as though his heart was about to shatter and tried to keep in his tears. Philip held his chest, feeling the same and asked, "Don't tell me you're never going to tell them…." "How can I tell them?!" Shotaro asked.

"I….. that I killed the boss…" He said softly, feeling as though both girls would no longer be able to talk with him, due to his guilt. He looked at the white hat hanging on the door of the investigation room, and tried not to imagine the girls' faces if they knew the truth. Meanwhile, back at the mansion, Hermione had returned to her room and sat on the balcony, looking out at the horizon while listening to the music box. Aside from the soft wind, the melody of the music box was the only noise Hermione heard.

She felt her feet, feeling them as rough and coarse. She sighed and leaned back into her chair, wondering what Akiko was doing. Draco ran into her room and dragged her to the dining room, watching Akiko drag Mai into the room so the master of the household could praise her. Hermione facepalmed and watched the happenings in the dining room, shaking when she saw the young woman in a business suit and the master of the house. 'Saeko… That name is so familiar…..' She thought to herself.

They watched as the master praised Mai for her work, Draco was surprised at Wakana's sudden personality change and Hermione left, turning and resolving to give up the agency to Akiko. Draco followed as the head maid dragged Akiko and she lectured her about what she did. Heading back to the gate that he had thankfully left open, Shotaro looked around and wondered what to do since he was in the area. He answered his Stag Phone as he hid so no one would find him.

"What is it, Philip?" He asked, Philip told him, "The next one to be targeted is Mai Asakawa. She's not on Futo's top 5 patisserie list from this magazine's article, but I just did a lookup. She's number six. The five above her disappeared, so next…" Shotaro nodded, and left his hiding spot, looking around and staying to stay hidden as he began to look for her. But he suddenly heard a loud scream, worried about Hermione, he tried to follow the source of the scream.

Running to one of the windows, Shotaro saw a strange looking dough dragging Mai and Hermione into the wall. "Dopant! Philip!" Shotaro shouted, bringing out his Driver. Activating his Memory and gaining Philip's Memory, he inserted the Memories and changed into Kamen Rider W. Running into the kitchen, Shotaro and Philip shouted, "Mione-chan!" "Shotaro! Help us!" Hermione shouted, holding out her free to him. Running to them, Shotaro tried to pull them out of the strange dough. After a while, he managed to pull them out and Hermione held him tightly, shaking. Flicking his wrist, Shotaro asked, "What is this?"

Holding Hermione back, Shotaro got up and carried her to somewhere safe, unaware that someone saw him. After setting her in a safe place, Shotaro followed the strange dough. When it finally stopped, it revealed its true form as a strange looking monster. "What is this?!" Shotaro asked again. "A monster made of confectioneries?" "'Monster'? How rude!" The Dopant said, obviously insulted by his comment. "I am the perfection of taste!" "What bullshit." Shotaro said, not believing it.

"Why don't you eat this then?!" Shotaro said, running to the Dopant, sending a powered kick to it. With that, the two began to fight each other. Philip noted the strength behind the kick, as though Shotaro was giving out his anger to the Dopant for nearly harming Hermione. However, it began to spit its strange dough which was spilled over W's armor, especially his feet. Trying to move, Shotaro found that he couldn't move. "Oh crap." He said, worried as the Dopant prepared its final attack.

It sent more of its strange dough to him, Philip managed to block it and it hardened. Shotaro nearly panicked, "Oh! Philip! Heat!" "The right arm's frozen, I can't move it!" Philip told him, the Dopant said, almost happy, "That's good. Be afraid! Fear is rich flavoring the tounge!" Hermione woke up from her faint after the attack in the kitchen, and looked around, finding herself in a small hut, guessing that Shotaro was busy fighting the Dopant. Meanwhile, Shotaro decided, "Gotta do something with just my side!" He changed his side to Metal, using the staff to block attacks.

Using the staff, Shotaro freed Philip's side and ran to the Dopant, blocking the attacks and reaching the Dopant. "So, give back the people you took!" He shouted. Tossing the Dopant to the ground, it said, "If they made mundane confectioneries, I'd give them back like that. I can't live without the finest sweets." "You bastard….." Shotaro said, softly then shouted, "How can you be so selfish!" However, he was attacked from behind by the commander from the case with Miyabi.

He gasped as he saw him, "You!" "What an interesting place to meet, Kamen Rider-kun." He said, gripping his sword. Then he began to slash Shotaro, he said, "Today, I will defeat you for sure! I will expose your secrets!" "I don't have time to deal with you!" Shotaro shouted, suddenly getting ganged up by the Dopant and the Commander. While waiting for Shotaro, Hermione gripped herself, suddenly feeling an enormous amount of fear, more so than her years at Hogwarts.

She shook and wondered where it was coming from, feeling a unsteady wind as she tried to stand, unaware she was being watched by someone.

* * *

><p><strong>WhiteRose-Aki<strong>: Sorry about making Hermione cry, I was just trying to follow Akiko would act in the situation if someone else took the position. And yes, there is a love triangle, but to be completely honest, Shotaro and Hermione both believe that their feelings for each other are just their imaginations and they have someone more deserving of their affection. Lets see how the story will play out though.

Next chapter: The Sweets Dopant captures Hermione, Hermione shares some of her past with Sochiki to Akiko, feeling pressured, Hermione prepares to leave the agency but Shotaro and Philip stop her, the Sweets Dopants' identity is revealed and is defeated, Akiko tries to get a better understanding of Hermione taking care.

I really hope you liked it and please, R&R.


	10. Terror of S - Daughters of a Detective

Hello and welcome to chapter 10 of the story! Sorry about the long wait, I originally had a song mixed in near the end of the chapter, but I felt that, as nice and lovely as it was, it didn't feel right with what I was going with, so I pulled it out. But listen to this song: www. you /watch ?v = DYSO7U64tSY or this version: www. you tube watch? v= mXfAXFg_guc Remove the spaces to watch the videos, I'll probably find a spot for the song somewhere in the story.

Anyway, on to the chapter. It took awhile because of the fight with the Sweets Dopant and how to have Hermione and Akiko react to each other, I figured that Akiko would be stubborn and believe that Hermione just stole the agency instead of being reasonable and listen to her explanation of why. But it's mainly due to her jealously that Hermione and Shotaro were able to spend more time with Sochiki then she could. Heads up, when I do the Memory of Beginning, which is the KR x KR movie with Decade, one of the girls will learn the truth.

As usual, I don't own any of this, expect for minor changes. Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing, Kamen Rider W is owned by Toei and Shotaro Ishinomori. My beta-reader in this is my aibou, StardustXtreme

Lets get on the chapter.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mom &amp; DadHarry & Ron_

_I know that this might surprise you but I was suddenly captured by a strange figure and taken somewhere, which turned out to be the estate of the Sonozaki family, the wealthiest and most mysterious family in Futo. Despite the feeling of the estate being familiar, it was also strange and scary. Also for some reason, I am not allowed to talk with the members of the household. I don't know why._

_Despite being in this strange place, I was worried about Shotaro and Philip, hoping not too much happened at the agency. Surprisingly, however, I found that Draco and Sochiki's daughter, Akiko, went undercover at the estate because of a recent request to find the missing patisseries who were also fathers of the people making the request. I wasn't expecting to see Draco dressed as a butler._

_However, Akiko believed that I stole the agency from her and didn't try to believe that I care about the clients that come into the agency as well as I neglected. She pretty much destroyed any hope I wanted to become friends with her. However, Shotaro came by because he was worried about me, Draco, and Akiko. I helped him and later we faced the Dopant that was capturing the patisseries in the estate._

Chapter 10 – Terror of S/The Daughters of the Great Detective

While W was fighting the commander, he was lifted into the air by the ribbons on the commander's back. He struggled through the grip, shouting, "Let me down! You jerk!" "So, what should I do with you?" The commander said, thoughtful, however the Dopant knocked him down. "How dare an ordinary person get in the way of I, Nazca!" So the battle became a three way fight, between Kamen Rider W, Nazca Dopant, and the Dopant. Philip suddenly spoke, panicked, "Shotaro! Shotaro!" "What is it?" Shotaro asked as Philip felt something.

"I can sense it…." Philip whispered as a strange wind blew. "This place is dangerous! We need to get Mione-chan out of here!" Even the two Dopants felt the wind, Shotaro looked around and heard an evil laugh, through the dark mist that was forming, he could see a figure. He looked at the strange ooze that was forming around them, even the Nazca Dopant knew what was happening couldn't be understood. "It's dangerous even if you don't understand it! Touch it and you're out!"

As it crept closer around, the three combatants jumped out of the area, quickly changing Philip's side to Luna, Shotaro lowered from the tree he jumped to and untransformed, Hermione ran to him, shouting, "Shotaro!" She ran to him and held him, Shotaro could feel her shaking as he was shaking himself, thinking, 'Mione-chan and I can't stop shaking.' 'As she might felt it, we might have seen….' Philip told him, Shotaro asked, holding Hermione close, 'Seen what?' 'The source of our enemies.' Philip said, Shotaro seemed surprised, stroking Hermione's hair to calm her down.

'The source of our enemies?!' Shotaro asked in surprised. 'Then I can't just leave Akiko, Draco-kun, or Mione-chan here!' Hermione looked at him and he looked at her, they pulled away from each other and hid a soft blush on their face. Putting the Double Driver in his jacket, Shotaro waited for Hermione to gather Draco and Akiko. When she came with them, Shotaro told them, "You see now?! Draco, you didn't even know there was a Dopant here! You call this undercover work!? The boss would never forgive neither of us if the client got hurt!"

"I'm sorry." Akiko said, looking down. Hermione forced Draco to bow and apologize as well, Shotaro said, "Seems rare to see you be obedient." "I'm probably a bit envious of you and Hermione." She said, looking at the sky. "I don't really remember my father. The longest he stayed with us as when I was still very young." "Akiko…" Shotaro and Hermione whispered, looking at her. Akiko said, "That's why…. I stubbornly overdid it." "I'm the same." Shotaro said, looking down. Hermione looked at him, surprised as she held her shawl up.

"When I was with the boss, I also did a lot of stuff like that." Shotaro said, looking out. "In the same way as you do now." He thought back to a time when something happened, he explained, "In my rush to gain reputation, I got a pair of clients, a parent and child, hurt. The boss was so scary at that moment. 'A guy who hurts his clients is no detective! He's just human garbage! These people are relying on you!' He was scary…. But he was so cool." Draco looked at Hermione and asked, "So what's your relationship to this 'boss'?" "He was my godfather." Hermione said, thinking back to her time with him.

Akiko listened intently, Hermione smiled softly, "He was such a kind man, willing to teach me what he knew as a detective, hoping that I would become one someday and help him. If he wasn't talking about mysteries, he would often talk about his daughter, you, Akiko." She looked at Akiko, smiling. Akiko looked surprised with a slight blush, Hermione continued, "He spoke of you with such passion, and he expressed his hope that one day we could work together."

"But the agency.." Akiko asked, Hermione looked at her and said, "I took over the agency so you wouldn't worry about what happened to your father. If it came to a choice, I would ask you if you wanted to join." "Well…. I still think you stole it from me." Akiko said, looking away with a pout. Hermione sighed, looking down and whispered, 'So stubborn….' "Fine, if that's what you want to think, then yes, I stole the agency!" Hermione said, tear streaming down her face. "Ignore the fact I was just thinking about you and making sure I would find what happened to him for you!" She ran off, tears on her face.

"Mione-chan!" Shotaro shouted, reaching out to her. Groaning as he looked down, "I'm begging you, Akiko! Please stop the recklessness. I just can't sand to see you, Draco, or Mione-chan in danger. To be honest…. The boss…. I….." He looked up and saw he was alone, he shouted, "…. Hey! Where did you go?! I'm talking about something super important! " Suddenly, he heard a scream and ran in the direction of the scream, looking around. However, he only found Hermione's necklace on the ground. He gripped it in his hand, feeling regret that he wasn't able to save her quickly enough.

Making sure the back door was unlocked for him to enter in case he needed to return to the manor, Shotaro went to the Futo Museum, looking around with Hermione's necklace around his neck. While he walked around, he found replicas of some of the findings, Magma and Anomalocaris. During his wandering, Shotaro found Akiko with Draco talking to the head of the museum. As they left, Shotaro groaned, saying, "What is that?! What is she up to? I have such a bad feeling about this…."

While he rubbed his hair in frustration, Shotaro looked at the sign of the display he was by, which read 'Tyrannosaurus Rex'. He looked at the skeleton of the dinosaur, remembering when Marina used the T-Rex Memory. He gripped his chest as he also remembered how tightly he held Hermione during that time and recalled the other displays, noting they were also GaiaMemories of Dopants he fought in recent cases. "Is it not magnificent?" A voice asked, Shotaro jumped as the man that Akiko and Draco were talking was suddenly beside him.

Looking at him, the man said, "I am the curator of this museum. I am Ryubee Sonozaki. It's wonderful, isn't it? These 'memories' forged from the Earth. So, I must take my leave. I look forward to tomorrow." With that, he left. Shotaro gripped the necklace around his neck, thinking, 'Mione-chan…..' Meanwhile, having been knocked out during her sneak attack, Hermione groaned and slowly opened her eyes, trying to see what her new surroundings were this time. Wherever it was, it didn't get a lot of sunlight since it was mostly dark and a few rays of sun shone in.

It also looked like some kind of warehouse, somehow managing to sit up, Hermione found that her hands were bound and saw that it was decorated in items that looked like sweets as well as articles she guessed were about sweets, Hermione wished that she could understand kanji more to know what the papers said. Gasping, Hermione also saw the captured patisseries. Managing to sit up, Hermione looked out the single window, thinking, 'Shotaro…. Philip…..'

Back at the agency, Philip wrote the information down on the whiteboard. "The Memory is definitely Sweets." Philip said, "Lets begin the lookup." He closed his eyes and entered the Planet's Bookshelf. When he opened his eyes to find himself in the Planet's Bookshelf, he spoke, "Keyword: 'patisserie'. 'Yuzo Asakawa.' 'Mai Asakawa'. " He watched the bookshelves rearrange themselves to help with the search. Seeing the results, Philip said, "The keywords are too similar to eliminate many books. No, wait a moment…" He realized something, "I'm sure he said this…."

Recalling what the Dopant said, Philip repeated, "'Rich flavoring that makes my tongue dance.' What an unusual phrase." He watched the shelves rearranged and gave him the book he needed as he said, "Found it!" Grabbing it, Philip read through the book. When he was finished, Philip wondered where Shotaro was since he hadn't come back to the agency and put his hood over his head as he left the agency to find his partner. He almost wasn't surprised to end up at Hermione's apartment.

Arriving at the door, Philip found it was unlocked and quietly entered, looking around for his partner. He found Shotaro asleep on the couch, his hat over his head. Philip smirked and headed for the bed, laying on it, thinking about his childhood friend, hoping she was alright. The next day, Shotaro quietly entered the estate through the back entrance, which he was grateful that no one noticed was unlocked. He watched the dining room which everyone who was in the manor, excluding Hermione, for whatever it was that Akiko was planning.

Guessing that the reason was they didn't know that Hermione was captured and just following the strange order that she wasn't allowed to meet them face to face. He watched as everyone began to eat, noting the disgusted look on Draco's face when they began. Shotaro just hoped it would work so he could find Hermione and get her, Akiko, and Draco out of this place. Suddenly, Akiko appeared at the top of the stairs in the room. Draco and Shotaro looked shocked as she tossed off the maid outfit to reveal a detective's outfit underneath.

"A beautiful maid is merely my disguise," Akiko said. "I'm actually the second famous detective, Akiko Narumi!" "Second, then who's the first?" Draco asked, Akiko looked down, "Hermione Granger from the United Kingdom." Shotaro was surprised at that, Akiko just continued, "However, since she's currently out, I'll be taking her place. The culprit of the serial kidnapping incidents is here!" Draco and Shotaro facepalmed while the others in the room were confused.

"That girl!" Shotaro said, realizing once again that Hermione did a better job as chief. "What a reckless thing to do!" One of the maids asked who was the culprit, Akiko said, "Let me tell you…. The true culprit is you!" She pointed to the overweight maid, with Draco staying in his facepalm. Akiko just smiled, believing she had found her culprit, "Shirozuka-san!" Shirozuka tried to claim that she was innocent, but Akiko just smirked, saying, "That's what all criminals say!" Shirozuka asked where her proof was.

Draco and Shotaro sweatdropped as Akiko explained because she was round and always eating some snacks, her claim that was maybe a bit suspicious. Shirozuka exclaimed that it was purely circumstantial, Wakana was just laughing which still made Draco surprised from her attitude when they first met. A young man with short black hair asked if she was really a famous detective, Akiko said, "Well, my thinking is the culprit has an abnormal fondness for sweets. To catch them, I asked Master to gather you all here." Ryubee seemed shocked this was the surprise she had in mind.

"I made all the sweets!" Akiko said, smiling and Shotaro looked at Draco, who quickly moved his hand from his head to his mouth at the revelation. At that moment, one of the plates fell to the ground and Shotaro got a call from Philip, he explained, "Shotaro, I know who the real culprit is. The Dopant who used that magazine article ranking to serially kidnap those patisseries. The culprit is a famous traveling food critic. 'Rich flavoring that makes my tongue dance,' is their catachphrase. That writer's name is…. Sasaki Yukiko."

'What the…..?' Draco thought as he and Akiko looked at Yukiko, with Akiko asking, "Sasaki-san?" "You made me eat that?!" She asked angrily, looking at Akiko. "You let my golden tounge touch your shitty sweets?! That's unforgivable!" 'She certainly has a high opinion of her taste buds.' Draco thought. Mai asked that she took her father and demanded that she give him back, Sasaki said, "Shut up!" She activated her Memory and inserted it into her neck, changing into her Dopant form.

Shotaro watched in the confusion of the dining room, the Sweets Dopant used its dough to grab Mai, though Akiko tried to pull her out, as well as taking Akiko and Draco. Seeing the Sweets Dopant hop off, Shotaro brought out the Double Driver, he said, "Lets go, Philip." He followed the Sweets Dopant, unaware that he had been seen by two of the residents who realized who he was by the Driver. They watched him change into Kamen Rider W and changed into their respective Dopant forms, trying to stop him from following the Sweets Dopants. Shotaro sounded surprised as he looked at one, "You!"

"Long time no see." It said, looking at the Rider. "I hope you haven't forgotten how frightened I am." He rolled out of the way as she sent energy balls his way, Shotaro said, "It's her from Begins Night!" Then Nazca slashed at him and he tried to dodge, Philip asked, "Why do we keep facing commander-level ones?!" "We need to do something about them." Shotaro said, trying to dodge the two of them with their attacks. "The three of them…. Hermione, Akiko, and Draco are in danger!"

Hermione looked up as she heard something and saw the Sweets Dopant enter, spitting out its hostages. "Granger?!" Draco shouted, looking at her. Hermione sighed, looking down, "Good to see you too, Malfoy. Nice entrance." "Where is this?!" Akiko shouted, looking around while Mai found her father. Hermione gasped as she saw Sasaki as she turned to normal, grabbing Mai's shoulder, "You and your father will serve me here eternally." "Why are you doing this to us?" Mai asked, Hermione looked intently as she, Draco, and Akiko listened.

"I wanted to be a maker, not a critic." Sasaki said, "But my restaurant, the best in Futo, didn't even last a year before closing. That's when I learned, criticizing and creating are so very different. But…. With this, I can make the greatest flavors mine alone." She laughed as she activated the Memory and inserted it into her neck again, changing into the Sweets Dopant. It approached Mai, saying, "So…. My personal eternal sweet time!" Suddenly, Hermione hit the Dopant with her body, gasping for air, Akiko looked surprised to see her like that, though she was still bound and her feet were wounded.

"Right, first things first." The Sweets Dopant said, looking at Akiko. "I will cut you up for dirtying my tongue!" It changed its hand into a blade and Akiko just tried to look innocent, saying, "You still remember that, Sasaki-san?" Hermione got in the way as it slashed, freeing her from her ropes. She looked at the Dopant, gasping for air. Akiko and Draco looked at her, surprising that she was doing this despite her condition. Meanwhile, Shotaro was trying to survive the two Dopants. When they were about to send a joined attack, the RevolGarry appeared, blocking the attack. Philip sighed in relief, "That was a cool call." "We don't have time for them." Shotaro said, as the RevolGarry opened to show his motorcycle.

Boarding it, he changed the back half into the green engine, Shotaro said, "Lets go!" He almost flew off the board, going between the two and riding off to find his allies. However, Nazca followed, turning the motorcycle, Shotaro shot at the Dopant with the small guns on the front wheel. Nazca shouted, "You're this city's garbage! I won't lose to someone like you!" "Later!" Shotaro said, giving a two finger salute and riding off after turning and shooting off the extra engines on the back.

Draco looked terrified as he watched the Sweets Dopant hold Hermione by the throat and approach him and Akiko slowly. Akiko tried to convince it that she didn't taste good, the Sweets Dopant said, "I know that! After cutting you up, I will turn you into a painting on the wall!" Akiko screamed as she used a frying pan to defend herself but the Dopant sliced it. Akiko shouted, "I didn't hear anything about this!" 'Really?' Hermione and Draco thought, Hermione looked at Draco and said, "Draco….. get Akiko…. And Mai out…. Of here….." Suddenly, Shotaro came into the room.

Draco and Hermione looked at him, which at this point, Akiko just fainted. "You…." The Sweets Dopant said, looking at him. Shotaro said, leaning against the doorway, "Kamen Rider W." "Enough for the introductions, more of the saving, please!" Draco said, "Wait, how are you here?" "Here." Shotaro said, showing the tracker that had been in Draco's shirt sleeve. Draco looked at him, wondering how he was even able to do that. Shotaro said, "That's it. Now, let go of the girl!" He ran to the Dopant, fighting it. Kicking it to the ground, he caught Hermione as she fell from its hand.

Opening her eyes and finally catching her breath, Hermione looked into the crystallized red eyes of the Rider who saved her. Gently she touched the hand on her shoulder and looked as though asking him if she could help, Kamen Rider W nodded, holding her hand tightly to help her stand up as he stood. The Sweets Dopant got up as well, saying, "Damn you…" Seeing the Sweets Dopant go after Mai, Hermione got in the way of the attack while Draco hit it with a chair, though still out of it, Akiko watched Hermione risk her life for Mai and seeing her ask.

"You may not be my client, but I couldn't let you get hurt either way." Hermione said, trying to stand with a weak smile. Shotaro looked at her in surprise, almost seeing her in a new light.

"Boss?" He thought aloud as he looked at her, before Philip changed his side to the Heat Memory. Using the flame that appeared, Shotaro spoke, "Thanks for the help. Take care of the rest, Mione-chan!" Hermione nodded, as Shotaro took the Sweets Dopant outside, Hermione and Draco helped freeing the captured patisseries. Outside, Shotaro said, "So, count up your crimes!" Running to the Sweets Dopant, Shotaro swung at it. Philip noticed the strength behind the punches.

He even sent a fiery punch to the Dopant, however it turned into dough, Shotaro asked, "Disappeared?!" He looked around as the Bat Shot appeared, flying to him. Philip's side grabbed it and replaced the Bat Memory with the Luna Memory. Releasing it to perform the Maximum Drive, it flashed a bright light which revealed the Dopant's location, Shotaro said, "I've got a piping hot dessert for you!" He put the Joker Memory in the side slot, his two halves split with both hands flaming.

"Joker Grenade!" Shotaro and Philip shouted, the two halves hitting the Dopant until it exploded. Standing straight, Shotaro flicked his wrist and said, "Bet that tasted pretty damn good." With that, the Memory broke and Sasaki went unconscious. Going back to the others, Shotaro watched Hermione and Draco lead everyone out. Looking at him, Hermione smiled and waved at him, only Philip noticed the sadness behind the smile as though he knew something about it. Draco just gave a thumbs up, Shotaro nodded.

After some time, Shotaro was at his typewriter, thinking, 'A mansion of sweets and a full attack from commanders. What a busy case. Well…. The clients' smiles make it all worthwhile.' "Okay, it's done!" Akiko said, giving Draco and Philip some sweets, Shotaro sighed, 'For whatever reason, Akiko pretends to be chief of the office.' "Eat up, Philip-kun! Draco-kun!" Akiko said, as she looked at them. "This is my latest sweet!" Shotaro sighed and realized something, as Akiko said, "Sweet things are best for mental fatigue!" "The only time sweets are best is for tea time." Draco argued.

Hiding between his book, Philip said, "I'm amazed you can make that after what you've gone through." Akiko attempted to force fed him and Draco the sweet she made, Draco turned his face and covered his mouth while Philip couldn't describe the taste. Akiko still believed that it tasted good, Shotaro asked, "Hey, where's Mione-chan?" "She's getting ready to leave Japan." Draco said, Shotaro and Philip looked shocked. Akiko looked with a fork in her mouth, "Probably because of me, already accusing her. I want to try and understand her, even after watching her defend Mai during that attack."

Shotaro and Philip nodded at each other, running out to the HardBoiler. Getting on, as well as putting their helmets on, Shotaro and Philip rode off to find their real chief, Hermione was calmly walking to the airport so she could head back to the UK since all Akiko seemed to think about her was that she stole the agency from her. She gently held her suitcase in her hands, keeping to herself as she walked. She stopped when she heard a voice and turned to see Shotaro and Philip riding up to her on the Hardboiler.

Suddenly stopping the motorcycle, Shotaro tossed off the helmet and ran to her, holding her in his arms. Philip held her on the other side, Hermione was surprised and confused. "What the-? Shotaro, Philip, what about Akiko?" She asked, Philip smiled and said, "You're the only one who we'll consider as our chief, Mione-chan. Aki-chan will try to butter you up to give her the officer, but I'm sure you will put her in her place and remain as chief." Shotaro just kept quiet, holding her in his arms and thought of her capture in the Sonozaki Estate.

Letting out of her and cupping her face, Shotaro said, "Please, no matter what happens, never leave the agency. You are proving to be useful to the agency. Just try not to get captured most of the time." "Won't keep any promises, but I'll try." Hermione said, smiling and laughing. She looked at them and asked, "But what about Akiko?" "You're the chief, you decide what will happen with her." Philip said, smiling. Hermione looked at him and Shotaro, nodding. Shotaro tipped his hat. "Shall we head back then?"

As the trio walked back to the agency, Shotaro wasn't sure to tell Hermione about the clear unknown Memory he found at the estate, as he looked at her talk with Philip. He smiled at them getting along but gently held his chest, remembering the pain of his heart tightening and almost breaking and wondered why he felt that way. The trio talked about who might be selling the GaiaMemories to those who are becoming the Dopants that they had been facing in these cases.

Shotaro told the two about the displays he saw at the museum and the connections he found to the Dopants in the cases. Hermione pondered if maybe that they were the ones selling the GaiaMemories that people used to become Dopants. Philip wasn't sure but he decided it was best not to worry about and focus on them being together again and deal with Akiko at the moment. Hermione nodded and saw that they were nearing the agency. She wasn't sure what to do or how to convince Akiko as well as look worried.

Seeing her act worried, Shotaro reached into his pocket and put her necklace back around her neck, he whispered , "The boss taught you well, coupled with your years at Hogwarts, I'm sure you know what to do." Taking a deep breath, Hermione went to the door of the agency and entered, inside she only found Akiko. Philip and Shotaro came in and guessed that Draco was bringing back up the sweets that Akiko had made. Seeing them, Akiko smiled and said, "Welcome back! Uh, Hermione-san….."

"You…. You can stay, Akiko, as co-chief." Hermione said, seeming to surprise everyone. "That is, if I am unable to come in or too sick to help with a case, you take over." "Oh, thank you so much!" Akiko said, smiling. "I promise not to let you down!" "Just don't try and make it so I won't be able to come in." Hermione said, Akiko immediately nodded. Shotaro and Philip smiled, now it seemed like things were getting interested.

* * *

><p><strong>WhiteRose-Aki:<strong> What do you think, I would be mad and kick Akiko to the curve after the case? Of course not, her special someone, AKA our Secondary Rider, still needs to appear. Of the main cast in this story, Akiko is half of it. You all can probably guess who the remaining members of the main cast are. Anyway, things will get funnier now that Akiko has officially joined and probably harder for the future chapters to try and make the friction between Hermione and Akiko.

Next chapter: The agency gets a unusual request, Shotaro investigates a car, Hermione falls into a unexplained coma, Shotaro and Draco get into a competition about the reason why Hermione is in a coma and how to wake her up. Hermione appears in the Planet Bookshelf beside Philip.

Hope you enjoy it and please, R&R.


	11. The V's Revenge - Infected Coma

Hey, everyone. Sorry about the long wait, I was busy with school, moving out of my dorm room, and looking for a new apartment. Also, I have been working on the next few chapters, so I'm about up to the first appearance of Fang Memory in the series, that will be an interesting chapter to do. So, anyway, this will be the first chapter when Hermione isn't present in form but in spirit while Akiko takes her place as chief. I want to thank The Missing 3000 and the AnonymousAvenger for reviewing.

As for your comment about a Shotaro x Hermione x Philip pairing, it will be interesting to see though I think both boys have their reasons for not telling her about their feelings. Also, if I try to add the Harry x Hermione pairing or the canon pairing, it might turn to be a love diamond. That might be kinda funny to do while Draco and Akiko just watch the sparks fly from Ron's jealousy while Hermione just seems unaware.

About this episode, anyway, I wasn't sure what to think, at least for this first part. Though I knew that someone had possessed the car, I almost jumped to see a car driving on its own and going through people to infect a virus to kill them. Also, I kinda hated Makura in this episode because he was persistant on Shotaro having done it on the first victim. I did do some research on katsudon and what it was, it's a bowl of rice topped with deep fried pork cutlet, eggs, and condiments, and in Japanese detective/films, which is sorta a running gag, if people have katsudon before an interrogation, they will tell the truth. Clever job, Kamen Rider W staff.

But as you all know, I don't own Harry Potter or Kamen Rider W, Harry Potter is the property of J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing, Kamen Rider W is owned Toei Studios and Shotaro Ishinomori. I only own the small changes made and my love for the two series. My Beta-Reader is StardustXtreme, who is a great help.

Well, lets go.

* * *

><p><em>To Hermione's Parents, Mr. &amp; Mrs. GrangerHermione's Friends, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley._

_My name is Shotaro Hidari, the hard-boiled detective that you have been reading about in her letters. I am writing to you with help from my partner, Philip. Sadly, something had happened to her during this last one that she was unable to write a letter for you as she normally would, so I will be telling you what happened in her place while she rests and recovers._

_After I had faced the Sweets Dopant as well as the Nazca Dopant, we were stopped by a terrible and powerful unseen force. It was enough to scare Hermione and I as when we met afterward, we were both shaking from fear, my partners believes it was the source of our enemies here. However, I was a gentleman and tried to calm her down before going to talk with our companions._

_I had berated Draco and Akiko for their poor undercover and detective skill, though I doubt neither of them have any of those skills at all. Though Akiko was sort of obedient and told us that she was jealous of me and Hermione having spent more time with the boss (Sochiki) then her, she was still stubborn and believed that Hermione had stolen the agency from her rather wanting to hear the truth._

_So, saddened that her attempts to be friends with her, Hermione ran off and was captured by the Sweets Dopant. I was so mad at myself for unable to protect her. So when I heard that Akiko had a plan, I prepared myself. Though I felt unsure when Philip suggested that I tell them the truth of what happened to boss. So, I went to her prison and watched the plan that Akiko had in mind._

_Though it seemed like it was silly, it worked in pointing out the true culprit and we were able to find Hermione as well as the captured patisseries. After I had managed to bake that Dopant, Philip and I managed to convince Hermione not to leave Japan and keep her as our chief, as she made Akiko her co-chief._

Chapter 11 – The V's Revenge/Infected Coma

It was a rainy night in Futo, Hermione sat in her bedroom of her apartment, writing a letter to her parents and her friends while overlooking the previous cases to understand the connection between the Dopants that they had fought so far and the displays at the Futo Museum Shotaro seen. She sighed, leaning back and looking out her windows as the rain fell. As she rubbed her hair, there was a particular loud crack of thunder that was heard. She hoped that wasn't a sign of bad things to come in the future.

Several days later, everyone was resting in the agency, Hermione sat in one of the chairs, reading one of the detective novels, Draco sipped some tea that he made, Philip read his own books and Shotaro was at his typewriter. Akiko suddenly sneezed and Philip asked, "Are you okay, Aki-chan?" "I might be finished." Akiko said, sounding stuffy. Shotaro said, "The wind is the source of many maladies. Gargle, take some medicine, and go to sleep." "I will." Akiko said, Draco asked, "What?" "Seems my loyal co-chief has a cold," Hermione said, marking her spot in the novel and setting it down.

Suddenly, Akiko began to sneeze in Shotaro's direction, he shouted, "Hey! Don't spray! You'll spread it!" "There's no way I'd spread it!" Akiko said, Hermione walked and watched them, listening, Akiko said, "Idiots don't get sick." "That's kinda mean to call him an idiot, Akiko," Hermione said when Philip got up, his interest pecked. Draco said, "I never got a cold." "That makes you one, then, Malfoy." Hermione said, freezing Draco in place. Shotaro said, getting up, "Hey! Listen! Listen carefully. People who call others idiots are idiots." "Are you a child?" Akiko said, smirking.

Hermione sweatdropped and pulled on their ears when Philip said, "How very compelling! Why don't idiots get sick? I must look this up!" Hermione laughed, "The same as usual." "Yeah…." Shotaro said, rubbing his ear when the phone rang. Akiko quickly answered it, "Hello?! Narumi Detective Agency!" Taking the phone from her, Shotaro answered it more calmly, "Hello. Let me take this phone call. What is the nature of your request? Yes, all your problems will be solved hard-boiled styl-" "I heard you specialize in things the police won't help with, right?!" The person on the other end said, panicked. Hermione looked worried as she listened.

"Oh… can you calm down and…." Shotaro tried to ask, but the person shouted, "They want my life! I beg you, save me!" After that, they could only hear the dial tone, Shotaro nodded at Hermione and they headed to the Hardboiler, Hermione held him tightly as they rode off to one of the harbors. Stopping, Shotaro and Hermione took off their helmets, Shotaro said, "So this is it?" He and Hermione looked around, trying to find the person who made the call to the agency.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Shotaro said, hoping to meet the mysterious requester. "Narumi Detective Agency Hidari Shota-" "You're late!" A man shouted, running to them, "Save me!" "Sir, who is after you?" Hermione asked, looking at him curious. Suddenly, they heard music and the sound of a car engine starting, they saw car lights turn on and the man ran off as the car drove to them. Hermione whispered, "Shotaro, run." "Huh?" Shotaro said, before she shouted, "Run!" She pushed him out of the way and he watched her shout, "Protego Dou!" She held her hands out as the car ran into an invisible barrier.

Shotaro watched her struggle to keep the barrier up and didn't see something enter her which sent her flying unconscious. "Mione-chan!" Shotaro shouted, running to her and picking her up in his arms. He watched the car drive through the man and gasped, running to him, he asked, "Hey, are you okay?!" He watched in terror as the man screamed in pain and fell to the ground, Shotaro put Hermione on his back and tried to wake the man. He looked at the car in surprise, watching it drive on its own.

Feeling the man's pulse, Shotaro was shocked to find that he didn't have a pulse anymore and checked Hermione's pulse, it was faint, but he was relieved that she still had one. After awhile, the police appeared, finding Shotaro gently holding Hermione's unconscious body with the man next to him. Luckily, paramedics came and said that Hermione was in a coma while the man however had died. As expected, Shotaro watched the paramedics get Hermione to the hospital while he was taken into custody under the belief that he killed the man. He was taken to the interrogation room of the police station to be questioned.

He yawned as Maruka shouted, "You incompetent detective, why did you kill that man?! Just confess!" "I said I merely witness a traffic accident." Shotaro answered calmly, keeping his worry about Hermione hidden. Maruka didn't seem to believe it and said, "Oh, really?! But Aoki-san's body doesn't have one mark from being hit by a car!" "Hey, hey, hey! Don't yell like that." Jinn said, coming in and pulling him back. He smiled at Shotaro and said, "How about it, Shotaro? Since you're here in the interrogation room, want to eat some katsudon?" "That'd be perfect!" Shotaro said, happy to finally get some food. "I'll have a large one."

"You heard him." Jinn said, Maruka asked, surprised, "Eh? You're joking, right?" "You'll talk after eating, right?" Jinn said, Shotaro said, "Of course!" "Go. Hurry up!" Jinn said, "Large helping." "Dash! Dash!" Shotaro said, playing along, Maruka asked, "Have you been working since this morning?" After he left, Jinn lightly hit him with a paper, saying, "I'm joking." "Hey." Shotaro said, looking at him, Jinn showed him the report of Aoki's body. Jinn told him, "I came with the autopsy report. The victim, Aoki, died from a virus, it seems. The doctors are still trying to figure the cause for your chief's coma."

'Virus?' Shotaro pondered, remembering how Aoki passed away. Waiting for him outside the station was Draco who was lightly bundled up while Akiko was heavily bundled and sneezed, Shotaro was finally let go of the interrogation room and saw them. "Huh? What are you doing?" "Waiting for you since Akiko insisted that we come." Draco said, bored. Akiko said, "We're here to identify you, obviously." "You're just a person of reference." Shotaro said, heading out. Akiko and Draco followed, Akiko said, "But… the person who called last night is dead, right?" "Yeah." Shotaro said, Draco asked, confused, "So, does that mean that we have to drop the case now?"

"No," Shotaro said, "I'll do it." "For Granger, right?" Draco said, "Give it up. It was probably the stress of her magic using." "No, it was something else, I'm going to find out." Shotaro said. "Someone died before my eyes. Am I just supposed to just withdraw from that?! And …that car was crying." "What?" Draco asked, looking confused like Akiko. Shotaro headed to the hospital, wanting to see Hermione. Seeing her asleep, Shotaro felt guilty and gripped her hand tightly.

Meanwhile, Philip was in the investigation room, still trying to figure out why idiots can't get sick. Receiving a call from Shotaro, Philip guessed it was something terrible as he kept quiet at hearing Hermione was in a coma, he quietly closed the phone and continued his research. Shotaro listened to the dial tone and then dialed the number of Watchman. Having met Watchman before, Akiko and Draco were dragged into taking a picture with Watchman, only to have Akiko sneeze on the lens.

Sitting at an outdoor café to meet the informant as he whined that the lens was soaked, Draco just sipped the tea that he ordered while Watchman believed that the photo would bring more to his page. Watchman did look curious and asked, "Where's Mione-chan?" "I don't want to talk about it." Shotaro said, looking down. "Anyway, how about the info?" "I've got it, of course." Watchman said. "But, Shou-chan, this is dangerous. Really dangerous." "Danger is always by my side." Shotaro said. "That is a detective's fate." "Tch, yeah, right." Draco said, sipping his tea as Shotaro handed Watchman the money needed. Immediately assuming her role as co-chief, Akiko whined that they didn't have a client, so he shouldn't use their fund.

Trying to get the money back, Shotaro said, "Give that back! I'm not withdrawing from this case!" "Why, so Granger would be able to wake up?" Draco said, sipping his tea. "I doubt it." "I believe that I am able to defeat that Dopant so she can wake up." "That Aoki guy was killed!" Watchman said, looking at them. "He was a member of a famous Futo street gang. The leader, Kurosu, is especially famous. Seems his father is big in the underground business world. It's rumored that the organization runs weapons and stuff."

With the new information, the trio went to a small casino and one of the occupants asked, "What do you want, detective?" "Oh? Nothing in particular. Right?!" Shotaro said, looking at Akiko and Draco. Draco looked away, scoffing and Shotaro said, "I'll get straight to the point. Tell me what you about the black car that killed your member." The other members seemed surprised to find out what really killed their member. But Kurosu beat him when he tried to mention something about a rainy day and was told not to mention it again. His curiosity sparked, Shotaro said, "So you do know something."

Draco and Akiko gasped at seeing Kurosu point a gun at Shotaro, he just put his hands up and was asked to leave. Getting dragged by Draco and Akiko, Shotaro stepped out of the casino and looked at the sky, sighing. "You two, don't interfere with my work." "With Mione-chan in a coma, I have to take over as co-chief for the time being!" Akiko said, Draco said, "Sides, if it wasn't for us, you would have more holes than nature required. How can you call that work?"

However, Shotaro pulled them to the side, covering their mouths as the men from inside the building came out. One was complaining about actually checking out the car, but the other told him that they couldn't defy Kurosu and they left to find the car. "I'll follow those two." Shotaro said, "Draco, Akiko, if Kursou leaves, keep an eye on him. Got it? Mione-chan is surely counting you on co-chief." Though they agreed, Akiko was worried about he had a magnum, Draco scoffed and watched Shotaro leave, following the men.

While following the men to a parking lot, Shotaro listened to them talk about leaving it in some junk lot. But the car had appeared from under a sheet, having turned on by itself and driving toward the two men. While one managed to get out of the way, the car drove through the other, Shotaro watched in shock as the man fell to the ground when the car drove through him. He thought he saw a familiar looking creature and watched the car turned to do the same to the other man. "So it is a Dopant." Shotaro said, taking out the Double Driver. "Philip!"

'Hey, Shotaro. I've finally solved the mystery.' Philip said, through the link. Shotaro said, rightly confused, "Huh?! What are you talking about?!" He tried to run from the car as it drove after him as Philip explained, 'Idiots don't get colds because they don't get stressed. This up their immunity against colds. I checked many things and this is the most persuasive argument out of them. I must go see Mione-chan about this.' "Who cares about that! And you can't visit her yet!" Shotaro shouted, ending up on the hood, then climbing to the roof, grabbing onto the sides for dear life. Philip said, 'But… I have a new puzzle now. Why are idiots drawn to high places?' "Falling! Falling!" Shotaro said, trying to hold on.

'Could it be you are right now…. In a high place?' Philip asked, Shotaro ignored the question, trying to hold on while the car chased after the man. Looking into the car, Shotaro saw someone driving it and they tried to shake him off the car. When the person finally managed to get him off, Shotaro inserted the Bat Memory into the BatShot, letting it fly to the car and take some pictures of the inside before the car drove off. Standing up, Shotaro said, "Stop talking nonsense. Lets go." He activated his Joker memory.

'Guess I don't have a choice.' Philip said, activating his Cyclone Memory. When the car had the person cornered, Shotaro appeared as Kamen Rider. "Run!" Shotaro said, when the Nazca Dopant appeared to fight him. While Shotaro was busy fighting the Nazca Dopant, the man got up and ran, rolling out to a balcony, Shotaro asked, "You again?!" "That Dopant is my precious sample." The Nazca Dopant said. Taking out a sword, he said, "I will have you not interfere." Trying to avoid the slashes, Shotaro said, "Huh?! Sample?! I don't know what you're talking about!"

As he tried to fight back, he said, "You're the one in the way!" Jumping over him, while Shotaro inserted the Joker Memory into the side to perform his final attack, he was unaware that the Dopant got the other man, he said, "Lets settle this!" However, Nazca stopped him by using the ribbons on its back and brought him closer so he could slash at him. Staggering to the edge, Shotaro said, surprised, "He countered it?! It can't be!" He saw the car drive away and looked at the Nazca Dopant as it said, "A unexpectedly special GaiaMemory. Without a doubt, this is my chance." With that, he walked off and disappeared, Shotaro groaned and sighed. He went to the agency to take Philip to Hermione, while they walked, Philip had a notepad and a pencil, holding one of the pictures, he said, writing something down, "I have identified the person in these photos. Yamamura Kouhei, 19 years old. I have found some compelling information about him."

"What is it?" Shotaro said, when they reached the hospital and signed in to visit Hermione in her room. Philip said, "A week ago, his older sister was in a hit-and-run accident." "Wait, don't tell me the culprits were….." Shotaro said, stopping at her door. Philip looked at him and said, "Probably the four members of Kurosu's gang. Yamamura Kouhei saw a black vehicle fleeing from the scene. He remembered their faces." Shotaro looked at him and entered Hermione's room, Philip looked at her and gently touched her cheek. He sat down by her side and continued. "But… the police lacked evidence so they weren't able to arrest them."

"That's why Kouhei turned himself in a Dopant!" Shotaro said, as he sat on the other side. "So he's taking revenge on Kurosu? Using the same black vehicle." "His older sister has in a coma since then." Philip said, looking at Hermione, Shotaro's eyes widened and looked at his chief, noticing that she was in a similar state. Leaving Philip to stay with Hermione while he went to talk with Kouhei, Shotaro found him at one of the bus stops. Getting off the Hardboiler, Shotaro said, "Yamamura Kouhei-kun. Right?"

Slowly sitting next to him, Shotaro said, "I'm Shotaro Hidari, a detective. I've come to stop you." "Stop me?!" Kouhei said, getting in surprise and looking at him. Shotaro said, "The black vehicle. You're the Dopant, right? Stop it with your revenge. Because of you… someone I care about is in the same condition as your sister… I'm sure that it's not what your sister wants." He thought to himself, almost realizing that he was beginning to know Hermione more and that she didn't want him to do this.

Kouhei had kept quiet and began to say, "What do you…. What do you know?!" As he thought of the night he saw his sister get hit, Shotaro thought about the night when Hermione fell into her own unexplained coma. Kouhei said, "I can't forgive them! I never will!" With that, he ran off and Shotaro was stopped by an oncoming bus. Luckily, Shotaro saw him talk to someone and tried to get help from him. Shotaro ran into the man while Kouhei ran off. The man asked, "Hey! What do you want from Kouhei?!" Stepping back, Shotaro looked at the man, who was well-dressed and the man said, "I see. You're on the side of those hit-and-runners?"

"Huh?! I'm not!" Shotaro said, he groaned at the fact his prime suspect got away. But he got to know the man he bumped into. "Yushima-san. Occupation: Illustrator." "A poor illustrator who can't sell his work." Yushima said. "A high school girl happened to tell me about a museum. I met Sachi who was working at the cafeteria there." "And then you two became engaged?" Shotaro asked, looking at him. Yushima said, "We had planned to have the ceremony in three months at the church we chose together. Kouhei-kun was also looking forward to that date." "He hates the cuplirts from the bottom of his heart." Shotaro said, gripping his chest as he felt the pain of remembering Hermione's condition.

"It's only natural." Yushimia said, standing. "Kouhei lost his parents as a child. Sachi was his only family. I have to go now." Shotaro tipped his hat as he left and sighed, deciding to head back to the hospital. Suddenly, his Stag Phone rang and he answered, "Hello? What, it's Akiko?" 'You don't have to go, 'What'!' Akiko's voice said, 'Draco-kun and I have been following Kursou ever since he left the bar! And then…. I got a real bad feeling!' He sweatdropped at faintly hearing a threat to come out then heard a familiar engine sound and the sound of gunfire. While sweatdropping at Akiko's usual 'I didn't hear anything about this', Shotaro shouted, "I'll be right there!"

Meanwhile, Draco and Akiko looked at the car which had survived the rain of bullets from Kurosu's gun, they heard Kouhei shout in anger and the car roared to life. They watched the car drive toward Kurosu, knocking him off his perch. Shotaro shouted, "Philip!" Phillip looked up while he sat next to Hermione's bed, holding her hand. He said, 'Can I ask one thing?' "What is it?!" Shotaro asked, Philip asked, 'Is there any merit in saving Kurosu? Because that man is nothing but a problem to this city. Kouhei Yamamura is using the same vehicle Kurosu used and put Mione-chan in her current condition. So, when you consider Kouhei Yamamura's situation, comparing it to our own…. While I wouldn't advise it for you, I wouldn't mind letting him take his revenge. Is this not natural?' "Maybe…" Shotaro said. "But I will protect Kurosu, for Mione-chan's sake."

"Even if he's human scum, he's a member of this city." Shotaro told his partner. "I can't let him be killed. And… revenge won't make Kouhei or my sadness disappear!" 'It's completely irrational, but that's just your kind of answer.' Philip said, activating his Cyclone Memory and sending it to Shotaro's Driver. He changed into his armor as Kamen Rider W. Draco and Akiko watched Kouhei circle the car around Kurosu, he tried to convince Kouhei it wasn't his fault, blaming the incident on Kouhei's sister.

But that didn't help as Kouhei had the car facing him, smiling, Kouhei stepped on the accelerator, driving toward his target. The power of the Dopant appeared as Shotaro appeared, stopping a little ways from the two. "Did I keep you waiting?" He asked, Akiko smiled, "He's here! The hero!" "Not much of a hero if you ask me," Draco said, softly. However, Kouhei just glared at him, shouting, "Why do you get in my way?!" "I know how it feels to have the person closest to you taken away." Shotaro said, recalling Sochiki's death. "As well as having someone I care about deeply being in a deep sleep that is unknown when they will wake up. That's why I can't let you do this!"

Akiko and Draco looked at each other about Shotaro's comment, they pondered if he indirectly confessed that he had feelings for Hermione. "Then I'll start with you!" Kouhei said, stepping down on the accelerator, Shotaro just switched his side to Metal, riding toward the car and using the staff to turn the car over. Akiko shouted, "He did it!" But Draco kept his cold gray eyes on the car, while Kurosu ran off, Kouhei shouted, "I won't let you go!" The silhouette of the Dopant turned the car up, and he drove to Kurosu. Shotaro groaned, "It's no use."

Outside, the RevolGarry collided with the car, skidding to a stop as Shotaro rode up to it. It opened as Kouhei shouted, driving what remained of the car. Having changed the back end into the red engine, Shotaro extended the wings as he saw Kouhei drive to him. Seeing the Dopant appear, Shotaro said, "In that state, he passes through you and infects you with a virus." 'So, it must have been a virus that put Mione-chan into her coma.' Philip said, Shotaro said, "Yeah, if we go in now, we'll get infected." "Shotaro, you should be fine." Philip said, Shotaro asked, "How do you know?"

"Idiots don't get sick." Philip said, humorously. Shotaro sighed, "I see." "But I'm sure that Mione-chan will be proud about you." Philip said softly, Shotaro remembered when they went to pick flowers to fill her apartment and her smiling face, then imagining her waking up when he destroyed the Dopant. He said, "Right." Revving the engine, Shotaro took off into the air and Philip changed his side into the Heat Memory, then inserted the Metal Memory in the staff to perform the Maximum Drive, "Metal Branding!"

He hit the car as he flew to it, destroying it as Kouhei rolled out of it, unconscious. "If the Dopant is a virus, it should be weak against heat." Philip said, "I gambled on that possibility." "So, that's why you used Heat." Shotaro said. "Very impressive, partner. Well, Mione-chan should wake up now." Kurosu almost seem happy as he came out of his hiding spot and gave his thanks to Shotaro. Shotaro and Philip sweatdropped when Akiko hit Kurosu with her slipper and Draco sighed.

Then they ran to Shotaro and Akiko said, "In the end, you protected him. Mione-chan will be proud." "Yeah." Shotaro said, walking to the destroyed car. Looking at the unconscious Kouhei and was ready to untransform, he noticed something, "No GaiaMemory? When a Dopant is defeated, it is normally ejected from the body." "So?" Draco asked, uninterested. Shotaro knelt down as Akiko hit Draco with her slipper and said, "Eh?! So that means…." "The Dopant is not Yamamura Kouhei." Philip said, Shotaro looked behind them and Akiko screamed, "Dopant!"

The Dopant revealed a small doll that resembled Hermione, Shotaro and Philip gasped. It just stood where it was, holding the doll to taunt them. Philip wandered the Planet Bookshelf and heard footsteps, seeing a familiar bushy brown haired girl wearing a white dress, barefoot. "Philip?"

"Mione-chan?"

* * *

><p>How's that for a cliffhanger? Anyway that's it for this chapter. How did you all like Shotaro writing the letter at the opening this time? I want it so that the next few letters will be the cause for Harry and Ron's appearance in a later chapter, because you know, Ron and his attitude. But anyway, yeah, while Hermione is asleep in the real world, she is there for them in spirit.<p>

Next chapter, the remaining members try to figure the identity of the Dopant, Philip and Hermione learn about the reasons for the attack inside the Planet's Bookshelf, Shotaro starts to get a cold, Hermione awakes from her coma.

As usual, please R&R if you enjoyed the story.


	12. The V's Revenge - Beast of Hatred

Hello, everyone and welcome to chapter 12. This time, the excuse, I got caught up with the new Rider, Drive, and love it. Go is my favorite human character in the series, but the character I like the most is Mr. Belt, his backstory is so sad. So, I decided to post all the chapters up to 16 as a special gift for the story's 1 year birthday and post the 16th chapter as a treat for all you readers for being so patient for my distracted mind.

So, anyway, I loved the reactions to Hermione being in the Planet Bookshelf, I want to try and make sure that the story has plot twists and mysteries like the real show. So, you might see more of Mione & Philip interactions in the Planet Bookshelf in future chapters.

Also, I loved the twist in this episode that the one they thought who was the Dopant wasn't but was still as evil as any Dopant by being a con man. So I admire what Shotaro did to the guy at the end of the episode. Though I did find it funny with the running gag of Shotaro saying that he didn't get colds at the mention, but there was the ironic twist that he did get one.

As usual, I don't own anything in this story, Harry Potter is property of J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing and Kamen Rider W is owned by Toei Studios and Shotaro Ishinomori. I only own the changes in the story, my love for the two series, and my mind for thinking of the idea. My Beta-Reader is StardustXtreme, who is very supportive in this.

Lets get this started.

* * *

><p><em>To Hermione's Parents, Mr &amp; Mrs. GrangerHermione's Friend, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley_

_Shotaro Hidari, again. I am sorry to say this but during a call to meet a new client about a case, something strange attacked us and Hermione fell into a coma. The doctors don't know how it happened, but until further news, Hermione is in a coma. But I promise to do this case to solve the mystery and defeat the Dopant so she can wake up and start writing to you again._

_However, I was falsely accused when the police arrived as well as Draco and Akiko wanted to end the case right there. But I could feel what attacked her crying and wanted to find out what it was, since the victim died from an apparent virus in his system. Just call it a feeling of mine or an instinct, I can't really explain what it is. But I needed to solve the mystery and help Hermione wake up._

_We visited Watchman for info, and learned the person who died was a member of a underground gang that made weapons and other stuff. It seemed like the gang leader knew something and I went to investigate what I heard two of the members said. However, I got caught riding on the roof of the car that caused the death, somehow ending up in a chase._

_But we did learn about the little brother of a comatose victim who was involved with a hit-and-run with the same car from the victim's fiancée. Then Draco, Akiko, and I faced the gang leader and the car again. However, the person who was driving the car wasn't the Dopant and someone else. I don't get why this happened._

Chapter 12 –Infected V/Beast of Hatred

Shotaro stood in shock at seeing the Virus Dopant as it held the doll of Hermione, Draco asked, "What's with the doll?" "Must be Mione-chan's soul or conscious." Philip said, the right eye flashing, Shotaro asked, "So, if he has that, we have to defeat him to take it or destroy it with him to free her soul." The Virus Dopant used its horn to grab Kurosu and he screamed, Shotaro shouted, "Damn it!" He watched as the Virius Dopant infect Kurosu, killing him. Groaning, Philip changed his side to Luna but the Virus Dopant hid and fled.

"It got away!" Akiko shouted, walking over to Shotaro. Philip spoke, "Shotaro, you were moving slowly. Aside from the Dopant holding Mione-chan's consciousness, what just happened?" Detransforming, Shotaro said, "I felt it again. I've got a feeling that Dopant is still sleeping. Much like Mione-chan is." He looked out at the horizon, wondering what his chief was dreaming in her coma and promising to free her from the Dopant's grip. He waved at them and went to go pick Philip up as well as visit Hermione's comatose form.

"Mione-chan, what are you…." Philip asked, but Hermione was so embarrassed and ran off from Philip, running into the massive maze of bookshelves. Suddenly, Philip woke up, finding himself with his hand around Hermione's and looked at her sleeping face. He still wondered why she appeared in the Planet Bookshelf and gently touched her cheek when Shotaro came into the room. The two of them looked at their sleeping chief, Shotaro reached into his pocket and set the clear Memory on her desk side. Keeping quiet, Shotaro looked at Hermione.

He sighed, feeling guilty that he was the reason that Hermione was in her current state and left with Philip. The next morning, Akiko entered the agency, saying, "Good morning! Any news on Hermione-chan's condition?" "You've got a cold." Shotaro said, focusing on his darts. "Be good and sleep. Mione-chan's still in a coma, nothing new yet." "But I'm the co-chief, sides, if the chief is asleep, the office would surely go under, right?" Akiko said. Draco sipped his tea and said, "I don't know where you heard that, but the office seems to be doing fine even with Granger taking her little nap."

Hearing a tapping on the window, Draco retrieved the Daily Prophet from his eagle owl as Akiko told Shotaro, "Be quiet. You're just a fool who can't catch a cold." "Right, right." Shotaro said, stopping his game for the moment, Akiko said, "Lets look over the major points of the case again. And make a summarized version for when Hermione-chan wakes up. It all started last week with a traffic accident. Kurosu-tachi did a hit –and-run. Sachi Yamamura-san is hospitalized with a coma, similar to Hermione-chan. The police weren't able to arrest the culprits."

"Sachi-san's little brother, Kouhei , fiercely hated Kurosu-tachi." Shotaro said, writing everything. "He attacked each of them with the monster vehicle. Even putting Mione-chan into her coma." "But…. Kouhei Yamamura wasn't the Dopant." Philip said. "He's currently in the same hospital as Sachi-san and Mione-chan." Draco put his voice out, "That begs the question, who is the Dopant then? Kurosu and his gang are out since he killed them with the car." The room was quiet, everyone wishing that Hermione was with them. Akiko spoke, "Draco-san's right. Who got the Virus GaiaMemory and used the virus to kill Kurosu-tachi?"

"Currently, our biggest suspect is…" Philip said, Shotaro completed his sentence, "Someone besides Kouhei who would be motivated by revenge against Kurosu-tachi." Shotaro thought back to his conversation with Sachi's fiancée, Yushima, saying, "Sachi-san's fiancé, Yushima Nobuyuki." While he went to find where Yushima was, Philip entered the Planet Bookshelf and found Hermione siting against one of the bookshelves. He asked, "Mione-chan, what are you doing here?"

"I don't know," Hermione said, trying to think. "Last thing I remember, I was with Shotaro at the harbor and saw the car approaching me. I used a shield spell to protect myself then I fell unconscious. Next thing I know, I woke up here." Philip thought about it and sat with her, talking about what was happening in the real world while she was in her coma.

Having found where Yushima lived, Shotaro knocked on the door and waited outside the house. But he heard a scream and ran into the house, running to the source, saying, "Virus Dopant!" However when he reached the room, he was shocked to find Virus Dopant attacking Yushima. He spoke in surprise at the revelation, "Yushima and the Dopant…!" He took out the Double Driver and put it at his waist, saying, "Philip!" 'An unforeseen development.' Philip said, as Shotaro didn't know he just exited the Planet Bookshelf, talking with Hermione. 'I can't believe that Yushima was attacked.' Shotaro could imagined the surprised looks on Draco and Akiko's face when they would hear that.

"I don't understand this!" Shotaro said as he activated his Joker GaiaMemory while receiving Philip's Cyclone GaiaMemory. "Henshin!" After transforming into Kamen Rider, Shotaro ran to the Dopant, jumping from the balcony and cutting its tounge which freed Yushima. He pushed the Virus Dopant against a tree, "Hey!" as Yushima ran off, wondering what it was. "Hey, wait!" Shotaro said, grabbing the Dopant from running. "Just who are you?!" However the Dopant changed into a mist and flew off. "It disappeared!"

With a sigh, Shotaro walked to Yushima, saying, "Yushima-san! Huh?" He found that he had disappeared, as well, looking around, Shotaro said, "Yushima-san?" "Shotaro, looks like we're back to square one." Philip said, Shotaro said, "So we went from Yushima being the Virus Dopant to him being the target." He sighed and detransformed, calling Philip who was with Akiko and Draco at the hospital. "While in elementary school, the Yamamura siblings lost their parents in an accident. They had no relatives to take care of them. I can't imagine a friend or coworker committing serial murders." "So that means…. We have no suspects!" Akiko's voice said, Draco's voice was heard, "Just great."

"But there has to be someone!" Philip told him. "The person who bought the Virus Memory who wants revenge the most?" "Wait, what do you mean?" Draco asked, Akiko said, "The victim of the hit-and-run?" "What are you saying?!" Shotaro said, "Sachi-san's in a coma. She's been asleep the whole time." "I see." Philip said. "We overlooked that possibility." "Huh?" Draco asked. Shotaro sweatdropped when he heard Philip say, "Aki-chan, you really might be a genius."

"Her?! A genius?! I sooner believe Granger was a better genius than her!" Draco said, Philip said, "Shotaro, there's something I need to check. Meet us in Sachi-san's room at the hospital after visiting Mione-chan." Shotaro sighed and went to the hospital, going to Hermione's room. Gripping her hand as he looked at her sleeping and trying not to cry at his guilt, Shotaro whispered, 'Wish you were here right now, Mione-chan. Your intelligence and brilliance would be a big help right now.' He knelt by the bed and held her hand tightly.

'I promise to be here when you wake up.' Shotaro whispered, looking at her sleeping face and softly kissing her forehead. Slowly letting go of her hand, Shotaro left her hospital room and went to Sachi's room. Meanwhile, Philip, Akiko, and Draco headed into Sachi's room with Shotaro close behind, Akiko tried to be polite by saying, "Excuse me," while Philip just walked in and tossed the blanket off. Akiko gasped, "Hey! Don't just do that! Be more gentle." "What are you looking for?" Draco asked, as he watched Philip check Sachi's body.

He showed Draco a strange looking tattoo-like mark on her arm, saying, "There it is! Looking at the bio connect, the GaiaMemory is still in her body. Therefore, the Virus Dopant is actually her." "But what does this mean?" Shotaro said, more confused than ever, Draco nodded, "I agree!" "I mean, since the hit-and-run from Kurosu-tachi, Sachi-san has been in a coma." Shotaro said. "She couldn't have inserted the Memory herself….." "That's… probably….." Philip said.

Shotaro listened to Philip's explanation that Sachi did indeed use the Memory and during the hit-and-run, her mental energy, having absorbed her hatred as well as her brother's, is what became the Virus Dopant. Shotaro was shocked as he said, "That time… it was Sachi-san's heart crying." "But… why would she attack Yushima?" Philip wondered, Draco said, "Well, it's not like you can ask her right now." "Don't know." Shotaro said, leaving. Akiko asked, "Where are you going?" "I'm going to find Yushima-san." Shotaro said. "I don't want her to hurt anyone else…" "Then let me try persuading her." Philip said. Draco said, "What?! She's in a coma, Philip! She can't be persuaded!" "But how?!" Akiko said.

"By directly contacting her mind." Philip said, looking at her. "As a special effect of the GaiaMemory, her mind is a special state. I examined Mione-chan's body that she might be in the same place as Sachi-san. I'll summon her to the Planet Bookshelves." "What?" Draco asked, Akiko said, "You can do that?!" "I won't know until I try." Philip said, Draco looked uncomfortable at the fact that this was Philip's first time trying. Shotaro said, "Alright, I'm counting on you, Philip." "Alright." Philip said as his partner left. "Then, lets get started." Draco watched as Akiko nodded as Philip gently touched the bio connect then entered Planet Bookshelf.

Looking, Hermione saw Philip appear and asked, "Philip, what is it?" 'I can sense her presence.' Philip thought, looking around then began to walk with Hermione, he said, "You're there, right? Come out, please." "Who are you?" A voice asked, Hermione and Philip looked as a woman with messy hair, wearing a battered dress and missing a shoe. She asked, "Why did you summon me?"

"Sachi-san." Philip said, calmly holding his friend's hand to keep her calm. "There's a man who really wants to save you and this girl. I've come to see you in his place. Will you tell us why you are trying to kill Yushima?" Hermione looked confused and looked at Sachi, waiting to hear what she had to say. Meanwhile, Shotaro met with Queen and Elizabeth, Queen said, "Yushima?! That womanizer." "Eh?" Shotaro asked, looking at her. Queen explains, "He preys on women with the line, 'Won't you be a model for my painting?' That man is the worst." "Yup. Yup." Elizabeth said. "Hated. Even halfhearted." "Speaking of which, Elizabeth, weren't you bragging about being a model for a painting?" Queen asked, looking at her companion.

"Eh? Painting?" Elizabeth asked, trying to be innocent. Queen smiled, saying, "Don't tell me that was Yushima." "Just joking!" Elizabeth said. "I seriously didn't!" She tried to leave but bumped into Santa-chan, she said, "Santa-chan! Looks like you got a lot of free time again today!" Santa-chan said that he had presents, reaching into his bag and laying some gifts on the table, talking about how preventions were important for colds. Shotaro groaned and said, "Don't interrupt! I don't get colds!" However, his three informants looked at him and asked why, Shotaro said, "Oh! Nothing…." "There's a rumor that Yushima has been running a wedding scam lately." Queen said, leaning back in her seat.

"Wedding scam?!" Shotaro said, "Hey, Queen. Do you have any idea where Yushima could be?"

"I loved Yushima…" Sachi said, Philip and Hermione listened to her as she spoke, "But… I happened to see…. Who he really is." The two friends listened as she explained on the night she used the Memory, she saw him propose to another woman, she said, "It was like seeing a nightmare. That's when… I thought that I'd punish Yushima a bit… I bought it thinking that. But I was indecisive. There's no point in doing this. I should forget it and start over with my little brother. Yes, I made that decision. My mind turned into a monster. First, I took revenge on the guys who did the hit-and-run. All that's left…. Is the one who deceived me. That man."

"Sachi-san." Philip said, "You're being controlled by the GaiaMemory's power. You're losing who you are. Please, free Mione-chan from her coma." Meanwhile, Shotaro ran to Yushima's location, thinking, 'Please! Let me make it in time!' He ran to a apartment building, running to the floor and pasting Yushima, "Hey! Yushima!" But he ran in when he heard a scream and saw the Virus Dopant run off after finishing its current victim. Shotaro checked her to see if she was alive, which she wasn't.

Running down to the boiler room, Yushima caught his breath and thought he was safe. But the Virus Dopant appeared in the boiler room, grabbing his neck but the Stag Phone broke the grasp. "Stop it!" Shotaro shouted, running to the two and getting in front of Yushima. "Stop it already. Revenge isn't…." The Dopant just attacked them, and Shotaro protected Yushima from the attack, pushing them to the side as the attack broke one of the pipes. The Dopant approached and Yushima tried to run but Shotaro shouted, stopping him, "Stop, Yushima! Apologize to Sachi-san."

"What?" Yushima said, confused. Shotaro said, "You turned Sachi-san's mind into that!" Yushima was surprised to learn that Dopant was Sachi, Shotaro looked at the Virus Dopant and said, "But there's still time. If you apologize to her from the bottom of your heart." "Bullshit! This has nothing to do with me!" Yushima shouted, that just caused the Dopant to attack and Shotaro rolled to the side while Yushima just ran for his life. "Yushima!" Shotaro shouted, then grabbed the Virus Dopant, saying, "Stop it, Sachi-san!" "Let go!" The Virus Dopant said, finally speaking. "Let go!"

"Why are you getting in my way?!" Sachi said, stepping back in the Planet Bookshelf as Hermione and Philip approached her. Philip said, "He… doesn't want to kill you anymore." "I apprentice your sentiment but…. It's too late." Sachi said. "And I can't stand to see two people so close in love. I can't be stopped! My mind has nothing left but hatred!" Her eyes glowed and an aura appeared around her, Philip gasped and tried to hold onto Hermione as the aura almost exploded and sent Philip out of the Planet Bookshelf.

Draco and Akiko gasped as Philip was sent flying, "Philip-kun, are you okay?!" Akiko asked, worried, Draco asked, "What happened?!" "The hatred is stronger than I predicted." Philip said, "At this rate, it'll consume her." While they went to Hermione's hospital room to check on her, the Virus Dopant ran out and Shotaro got up as well as bringing out the Double Driver, "I will stop you! I swear it!"

Draco and Akiko saw the Double Driver appear on Philip's waist, seeing him stand while holding Hermione's hand and he said, "You mean 'we will,' right?", activating his Cyclone GaiaMemory. Meanwhile, Shotaro activated his Joker GaiaMemory, saying, "Henshin!" Then he inserted the two GaiaMemories into the Driver, changing into Kamen Rider. The two watched as Philip went unconscious and laid his head on the bed, holding Hermione's hand, waiting to see the results of the fight.

Shotaro ran to the church that Yushima and Sachi had picked and used Cyclone's wind powers to stop an attack from the Virus Dopant. Appearing in front of Yushima, Shotaro said, "Stop it! Doing this won't help you at all!" "Shut up!" The Virus Dopant shouted. "Shut up! Shut up!" It turned into the green energy and flew to Shotaro, it hit him as he tried to defend himself, he said, "Stop it! Stop it, Sachi-san!" "The GaiaMemory's power has increased." Philip said as Shotaro still tried to fight the Virus Dopant and protect Yushima. "It's beyond Sachi-san's control." "Then…" Shotaro said, changing into Trigger and Heat, using the heat of the Heat to defend against the Virus Dopant's attack.

"All we can do is….." Shotaro said sadly as he put the Trigger Memory into the Trigger Magnum. The two halves spoke at the same, "Trigger Explosion." He aimed the Trigger Magnum and fired at the Virus Dopant, a fiery blast hitting the Virus Dopant and destroying the doll on its hip. Shotaro watched a small orb appear and fly in the direction of the hospital, then walked to the spot, looking at it. "You did it!" Yushima said. "You're amazing! I'm saved! You didn't even leave a trace! Damn monster! That's what you get!"

Keeping quiet, Shotaro detransformed and walked up behind Yushima, saying, "Hey. Count up your sins!" He walked to Yushima as he stood up. "Detective?" Shotaro just decked him one big punch, then flicked his wrist, saying, "It wasn't my fist that hit you. It was Sachi-san's…. heart." He left and headed for the hospital, running there. When he reached her room door, Shotaro was a bit hesitant and opened the door, seeing Hermione talk with Philip and Akiko. When they saw him at the door, Hermione smiled as Shotaro blushed and smiled, trying to keep in his tears.

A few days later, Hermione was released from the hospital and things had returned to normal, Shotaro sat at his typewriter and thought to himself, 'The case is over. While Mione-chan is awake and out, Sachi-san still remains asleep in the hospital room. But I believe that she will awaken someday. When that happens, I'm sure that a gentle smile will be awaiting her.' Hermione and Shotaro listened as Akiko played a game of cards with Philip and Draco just slept. Opening a window, Shotaro looked out and sighed before letting out a sneeze. "Allergies, Shotaro?" Hermione asked.

"Oh! The fool caught a cold!" Akiko said, surprised. Philip was more surprised, "That can't be!" "All this Dopant identity crisis must have stressed the fool," Draco said, Shotaro groaned and shouted, "You guys…. Shut up with the 'fool fool fool' bit!" "I didn't hear anything about this!" Akiko shouted as Shotaro sneezed, Hermione just laughed as she watched, enjoying being with her partners.

* * *

><p>I loved that twist at the ending, poor Shotaro. But it was a nice end to the episode as things had returned to normal for the time being with Shotaro being teased as usual. So, really, I love the light heart tone they try to use before going serious in the series. Balances it out.<p>

Next chapter, the group gets a request from Wakana, Shotaro learns of Wakana's true personality, Wakana asks Philip to take the case, a new Dopant appears.

R&R, if you enjoyed it.


	13. Q on the Radio - Tangled Emotions

I didn't say that I wouldn't put some of my thoughts on each chapter and let you know I thought of these chapters. I wouldn't be that mean to my loyal readers, so let me tell you about what I thought about in this little story arc in the series. But I hope I don't have any Wakana fans among my readers because I didn't like her attitude to Shotaro when he tried to be friendly to her.

But it was very sweet that Philip felt something strange when she asked to find the stalker, though it would get a bit awkward a little on because of a certain revelation about Philip. Though I was honestly surprised that they did a case that involved a stalker and didn't make it the super obsessive crazy kind of stalker but still surprised that they did that kind of case. I'm just happy that Shotaro learned that some celebrities aren't always what they seem to be though I wish that I could meet a celebrity, namely a few Ranger actors. Sorry, but I'm a PR fangirl at heart.

But anyway, overall, I liked this episode since Philip showed his fan boy side like Shotaro did in a earlier one. It was adorable that they had someone that they liked. And yes, Hermione did sing in this chapter, but I will make a full musical chapter later since there is a case that involves singing.

As usual, I don't own anything, Harry Potter is owned by J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing, Kamen Rider W is owned by Toei Studio and Shotaro Ishinomori. 'Kiss Me Good-bye' is owned by Square-Enix and Angela Aki. I only own my love of the two series and the small changes. My Beta-Reader is StardustXtreme, who is a great help.

* * *

><p><em>To Mione's Parents, Mr. and Mrs. GrangerMione's Friends, Harry Potter & Ronald Weasley_

_I am Philip, Shotaro's partner. I am writing to you about the rest of the case with the Virus Dopant. When we thought we had defeated it, it turned that we didn't as it appeared and held something that might have been Mione's conscious. After killing the gang leader, the rest of us, Shotaro, Aki, Draco, and I tried to figure the identity of the person who was using the Virus Dopant so Shotaro and I could defeat him and have Mione wake up. It feels strange, seeing her in a coma and I feel worried about her, something I never felt before._

_Since the victim of the hit-and-run, Sachi, and her brother were in the hospital, we had ruled them out and went to Sachi's fiancee, but he was attacked and ran off, leaving us back at square one, but I thought of something and went to check on Sachi's body in the hospital. I had found a bio connect on her arm and explained to Draco and Aki that during the hit-and-run, that Sachi had inserted the GaiaMemory into her and her mind became the Virus Dopant which was terrorizing the gang and her ex-fiancee._

_By touching her bio connect, I had entered her mind into the Planet Bookshelf but her mind was so full of hatred and anger that she couldn't be swayed and was bent on revenge against her ex-fiancee. Fortuantely, Shotaro beat the Dopant and Mione was able to wake up._

Chapter 13 – Q on the Radio/Tangled Emotions

It was a normal day at the Narumi Detective Agency, Hermione gave Shotaro a cup of tea that she brewed, Shotaro thanked her and sipped it, smiling at the flavor of the tea. Philip listened to the radio which was playing his favorite station, Wakana's Healing Princess. They listened as Wakana's single debut played, she smiled at Philip and Shotaro singing along with the song. "How mysterious…." Philip said, smiling. "Why does her voice attract my heart so?"

"Ha! What a foolish question!" Shotaro said, "There can be only one reason." "And what's that?" Hermione asked, looking at them. Shotaro smiled, "Wakana-hime's an angel!" However, they were hit on the head by Akiko's slipper as she asked, "What are you two swooning like that?!" "Oh. The devil." Shotaro said, Draco laughed, "Indeed, you don't act very sweetly, Akiko." "Who are you calling the devil?!" Akiko shouted. Hermione listened as the Phone Question corner came up and a caller named Mr. Question spoke.

His first question was what was her favorite number, Wakana naturally answered with the number seven. Then Mr. Question said he would give her a present with that answer and was told to look out her window, Hermione gasped and went to the window, as Shotaro asked, "What's this sound?" Hermione opened the window and looked out with him, their eyes wide as they watched one of the wind towers fall. Philip said, "It's near the radio station!" "Just wait, Wakana-hime!" Shotaro said. "I'm coming right now!" "Shotaro, wait!" Hermione shouted, running after him.

Holding onto Shotaro's coat as they rode on the Hardboiler, she wondered what he was going to do as he decided even if there wasn't a request, there are just times when a detective jumps into a dangerous case on his own. Reaching the radio station, Shotaro looked at the damage as he explained it to Hermione as he'll set an example of a frail damsel in distress. Hermione kept her distance as they approached the station with Wakana's fans shouting that the caller was the culprit.

As Shotaro tried to squeeze into the crowd, a woman said that Wakana didn't know anything, and she might be able to tell some important information about the culprit. Apparently, she was a radio host from a show called Voice Input and she had received a similar call on her show. Hermione watched her as she approached the crowd. While the reporter went to her, Shotaro saw that as his chance to slip into the crowd and get close to Wakana, though he noticed that Hermione didn't follow him for some reason. He noticed that she tried to keep out of Wakana's sight but he approached his idol and said, acting calmly, "I'm glad you're okay. My sweet angel…."

He hit his face against the wall as he attempted a kiss which Hermione saw and laughed, however he approached as she got into a car, "Peeping?" "No…" Shotaro said, nervously. "Uh… I was just coming by… I just happened to be here…." "Who are you?" She asked, as he approached the car. He asked, "You forgot? A hard-boiled detective. I'm Shotaro Hidari." "I don't remember calling a detective." Wakana said. "You're an eyesore. Never show yourself before me again!" "Even if there's no request, there are times when a detective jumps into a dangerous case on his own. For example, when a frail damsel…"

However, he hit himself against the now closed door of the car and fell to the ground, as it drove off, Shotaro groaned and held his head. "Better gather Mione-chan and head back." He said, walking and looking for his chief. As he walked around, he began to hear a song, though it sounded sad, it was very beautiful as the person singing had a lovely voice, Shotaro admitted, perhaps more lovely than Wakana's voice.

_You say my love is all you need_

_To see you through_

_But I know these words are not quite true_

While looking for his chief and trying to find the source of the singing, Shotaro pondered what might have happened in the singer's past to have such feelings of sadness and regret. He gripped his chest as he thought about the night he met Philip and became Kamen Rider for the first time. "Mione-chan? Hey, where are you, Mione-chan?" Shotaro shouted, following the voice.

_Here is the path you're looking for_

_An open door_

_Leading to worlds you long to explore_

As he followed the voice, Shotaro thought all the adventures he had been through with Hermione and recalled when she almost left Japan because Akiko was acting like a child and wrongly accused her of stealing the agency before listening to reason. Taking off his hat, Shotaro looked around for his chief and tried to call out for her again as he walked and looked for her.

_Go-if you must move on alone_

_I'm gonna make it on my own_

Shotaro had hoped that Hermione wasn't thinking about quitting and letting Akiko control of the agency as he listened to the song. He felt he was getting nearer to the singer and approached a corner, peeking over it and his eyes widen. He hid behind the corner and blushed deeper, the one singing was Hermione. She had her eyes closed and standing straight as she sang every note and every word of the song that she was singing. Shotaro covered his mouth and blushed, wondering why she was singing.

_Kiss me goodbye, love's memory_

_Follow your heart and find your destiny_

_Won't shed a tear for love's mortality_

_For you put the dream in my reality_

While he still admitted that Hermione had a beautiful voice, Shotaro remembered when she told him about her school years, what happened during each year and pondered if she was singing about that. He recalled that she had feelings for one of her friends and he had picked someone, like in her sixth year. He stood in his spot, not wanting to interrupt Hermione during this moment then surprise her with a compliment.

_As time goes by, I know you'll see this as me_

_I loved you enough to let you go free_

He looked over the corner again and saw Hermione had her eyes open and looking into the sky with her arms out. Shotaro pondered if maybe her blurry past with Philip was the answer of the sudden song occurring, recalling that while the two knew that they were close friends in their past, for some reason their memories were gone or blurry to remember the exact details of their past together. However, Shotaro recalled that neither of them tried to speak in order to let the memories return on their own if they could.

_Go-I will give you wings to fly_

_Cast all your fears into the sky_

Feeling that they were nearing the end of the song, Shotaro leaned against the wall, his arms crossed and his eyes closed, listening to his young chief sing. He wiped his eyes as he felt tears start to appear and took a few breathes to calm himself as there should be nothing odd about his chief having a wonderful singing voice and him being able to hear her sing by himself.

_Kiss me goodbye, love's mystery_

_All of my life I'll hold you close to me_

_Won't shed a tear for love's mortality_

_For you put the dream in my reality_

As she reached the end of the song, Shotaro slowly took a step to her, trying to keep calm and was almost awestruck at how the sunlight of the area almost gave her a halo as she turned and looked at him. Her cinnamon brown eyes staring into his dark chocolate brown eyes, Shotaro kept quiet as she finished the song.

_Kiss me goodbye, love's memory_

_You put the dream in my reality_

Taking a breath, Hermione turned red as she realized Shotaro heard her singing. He smiled, blushing and said, "I promise to keep it secret. Come on, lets head back to the agency." Hermione nodded and they rode back to the agency. When they got back, Shotaro grabbed an ice pack and groaned, holding it to his head. Hermione asked, "What happened?" "Her image has completely shattered…" Shotaro said, laying his head on the desk. "And my image too." Draco scoffed, sipping his tea.

"I can't believe Wakana-hime is such a domineering scary woman." Shotaro said, walking with the ice pack on his head. Hermione smiled, "Sometimes, celebrities aren't what they were cracked up to be." "Yeah, with Potter." Draco said. Hermione hit him on the head and said, "Lament about our school years later." Shotaro looked at her and was still surprised that he was witness to her singing. Akiko said, "That's what you get!" "Huh?!" Shotaro said, looking at Akiko, Philip spoke, "But I still think we should solve this case." "Yeah, find out who is Mr. Question and why did he do that." Hermione said.

"Hey, Philip." Shotaro said. "Though I agree with Mione-chan, did you hear what I said?" "The caller is a Dopant," Philip said, Draco scoffed, "Well, that narrows it down." But Hermione hit him again and listened to Philip, "He makes this city cry. Knowing that, can you really do nothing?" Shotaro looked at his partner and kept quiet, Philip said, "Anyway, Shotaro. You are greatly mistaken. This is Wakana Sonozaki's image." Hermione laughed as Philip showed him an image of Wakana. Draco just sipped his tea as Philip said, "She's pure and refined, an ideal lady."

"He's completely off in his own world." Akiko said. Hermione just smiled and said, "That's Philip for you. But it's okay, I like it." That night, Hermione was in the kitchen of her apartment, practicing and making rice balls as a treat for the agency the next day. She smiled, humming a song and finished making the rice balls, hoping to surprise everyone tomorrow.

The next day, Hermione, Draco, and Shotaro headed for the radio station. They entered the recording area while Jinno said he would be able to catch Wakana's heart when they noticed the trio. Makura asked if they were getting in the way again, Shotaro said, "No. It's more like my partner is all into this, so I don't have a choice." "Sounds like we arrived just in time." Hermione said as one of the radio workers got a call from Mr. Question. As Wakana began to talk with Mr. Question, Shotaro called Philip, "Philip, you're listening to the radio now, right?"

"He's already in the Planet Bookshelf," Akiko told them, Hermione said, "Good, Put the phone by his ear to listen." They listened as Mr. Question revealed her favorite color was red, and it would give a red present this time. While she listened to Wakana not wanting the present, Hermioned wanted to try something and closed her eyes, trying to enter the Planet Bookshelf but couldn't. She could imagine Philip in the Planet Bookshelf, trying to find the keywords to help.

Indeed as he listened from the Planet Bookshelf, Philip noted, "Favorite color? That's not enough keywords. No, wait a moment. Perhaps…. Shotaro, precisely convey to Mr. Question what I'm about to tell you." Hermione and Draco looked at Shotaro, wondering what he meant. Shotaro said, "Alright, got it." He walked into the sound booth, "Hey, Question bastard", Hermione was surprised that this is what Philip wanted. Everyone was surprised and tried to stop him, but Shotaro said, shoving everyone who tried to stop him out of the room, "This is a message from my partner. 'You're not qualified to be a fan! If you're really a Wakana-hime fan, then you should have a present for questions three and four too."

'Don't bullshit!' Mr. Question said. 'Of course I plan to do that!' Then they cut to music, Hermione thought about what happened while Draco crossed his arms, thinking. Hermione walked to the door of the room as Wakana asked, "What was that just now?" "Who knows?" Shotaro said. "I just did what I was told." "You just wasted our chance to find the culprit!" Wakana said, looking at him and making him jump. He cleared his throat and said, "Ummm… My partner will definitely find the culprit." Hermione smiled and leaned against the wall.

"Partner?" Wakana asked, curious. Philip's voice spoke through the Stag Phone, 'Shotaro.' "Oh, Philip." Shotaro said, bringing the phone to his ear. Listening, Wakana tilted her head, asking, "Philip?!" "My partner." Shotaro said, whispering to her and listened to his partner, Philip said, 'I've solved the riddle. He's going to light a deep red flame. Probably similar to the flame of a candle. This location is….' "Understood." Shotaro said, nodding at Hermione outside. "Southern Wind Island Park."

She nodded, giving the nod to Draco who nodded back and headed for his transportation, which has a simplified motorbike, taking a different route. Meanwhile, Hermione and Shotaro rode to the location on the Hardboiler, recalling what Philip said, "There's a gas pipeline under it. He's going to destroy it." Shotaro revved the Hardboiler's engine and rode as he felt Hermione hold him tightly. They watched tower-like flames appeared as they approached the park. Finding a place to park, Shotaro asked, "Mione-chan, wait here!" "Shotaro, be careful!" Hermione said as she watched him put on the Double Driver.

He nodded and found the bulky Dopant, "You're the one?!" He ran to the Dopant, activating his Joker Memory, "Henshin!", receving the Cyclone Memory and changing into his armor as Kamen Rider. But he found as he tried to attack the Dopant, he could barely get an attack on the Dopant. "He's tough!" Shotaro said. The Dopant kicked him back, as Shotaro said, "He's suspiciously tough! Plus, what monstrous strength!" "It's obvious that close combat is disadvantageous." Philip said, as they was knocked to a railing.

Hermione appeared, far from the fight, as Shotaro changed his side to Trigger. She watched as he shot at the Dopant, saying, "Alright! It's working!" However, it turned into a ball, using one of its arms to hop and hit him, causing him to knock against one of the rollercoasters. He watched it bounced off in its ball form, groaning, Shotaro said, "And that worked on me!" Hermione calmly approached him, as he detransformed. That night, at the agency, while Akiko, Draco, Shotaro, and Philip were in the main room listening to the radio, Hermione sat in the investigation room, trying to figure out the meaning of Mr. Question's attack and his reasoning for calling Wakana.

In the main room, Philip turned off the radio and said, "But it is not Wakana-hime's fault." 'I can't understand his praising of her.' Draco said, recalling when he went undercover with Akiko at the Sonozaki manor. Akiko said, "Philip-kun, you sure like Wakana-hime." "I used to like her too." Shotaro said, thinking about when he discovered Hermione singing. "Until I learned that Wakana-hime was such a haughty, nasty woman." The door opened and the wind blew the papers they had as Akiko shouted Wakana's name.

"Stop it!" Shotaro said, trying to gather the papers. "That's not going to work on me." But he turned and gasped to find that Wakana had indeed stepped into the agency. She asked, "Where's the detective named Philip?!" However, Philip went to the investigation room to hide, Hermione heard and watched Philip tried to keep Wakana from entering, he said, "I'll talk to you from here." "Fine." Hermione heard Wakana said, keeping quiet, Hermione heard her ask, "Hey, how did you figure out where he was going to attack from that hint?"

"Your favorite number." Philip said, looking at his book. "Your favorite color. Wakana-san only answers those answers in that order in Wind's Life August article. Question is also following the order of these questions. The answers to questions three and four, 'Lately I've been into aroma candles', 'In September, I often go to Southern Wind Island Park.'"

"So that's the deep red flames like a candle." Shotaro said, finally understanding. Wakana said, impressed, "That's amazing! You're much better than the police!" 'Philip is pretty amazing,' Hermione whispered, smiling. She watched as Wakana attempted to enter but grabbed Philip's hand, Hermione listened as she asked, "Please. Catch that stalker." "Okay." Philip said, actually stumped, Hermione was surprised to see him like that as Wakana said, "It's a promise!"

"Excuse me!" She said, leaving the agency. Hermione and Philip entered as Akiko said, "She left like a storm!" "My heart's pounding." Philip said, Hermione smiled, "This might be a new experience for you, Philip." "See?" Shotaro said, getting back to cleaning the office. "You see now? That's Wakana-hime's true personality." "She's wonderful." Philip said, smiling. "What a complicated inside. She felt so mysterious. It is the first time I have experienced such a feeling."

"Just what you expected from Philip-kun." Akiko said, as she smiled with Hermione. "What a manic." The next day, Shotaro went to the station, though Hermione didn't want to go, she still went and stayed close to Shotaro, not wanting Wakana to see her as she was addressed as Shotaro's younger partner and his student as a detective in training and they were going with Wakana on her interviews. Shotaro looked at Hermione as she stood with him, her outfit was made by Philip and was quite well made.

She wore a white sleeveless vest similar to Philip's vest but it had the same strips on the back like Shotaro's, her shirt was a solid red long sleeve with the red and yellow strips on the extended part of the sleeves. Underneath she wore black pants, and crème colored sneakers. Over her shoulders was a light brown coat while her hair was tied in a ponytail, Hermione wore a gray and white fedora on her head specially bought by Shotaro.

Naturally, Makura was surprised to hear that Shotaro was an assistant while Hermione was his student, but Hermione told him, "Philip was the true detective, but he's kinda shy so Shotaro does all the field work." Shotaro sweatdropped but nodded, they watched as Wakana talked to her manager and Shotaro asked, "Hey, what's wrong?! You look really unwell." "Oh, no." The manager said. "My stomach's been feeling bad since this morning." Hermione listened carefully to the sound of his voice, but kept her thoughts to herself.

Wakana acted worried for him and he left the area, Hermione watched as the woman from yesterday appeared, she said, "Hosting the special show is proof that you're Wave Wind's number one DJ. Good luck." "Thank you very much, Motoko-san!" Wakana said, almost forcing a smile. Shotaro noticed it as well, but they went on the road, performing the radio show as they traveled to what Wakana described as Futo's three best sweet spots. Hermione and Shotaro held each other's hand so Hermione wouldn't get lost in the city of Futo.

Their first stop was the same Izumi shop that Shotaro and Hermione helped with the Money Dopant case, Hermione smiled and whispered, "It's nice to see she's at least improving." Shotaro nodded, blushing as he could still see Hermione in the dress she wore to the casino, he said, "But it's good to see her smiling." "Yeah," Hermione said, looking at him as they both recalled the case. Suddenly, they heard a phone and Hermione gasped as the phone rang and Yuuko handed it to Wakana after revealing the caller was Mr. Question. Shotaro pulled out the Stag Phone and said, "Here it is, Philip."

"Okay." Philip said, "It's a duel with him." Hermione looked at Wakana as she listened to the radio to hear Mr. Question. Shotaro held the Stag Phone to the phone that Wakana held while Hermione listened to the question, which was her favorite scenery. He said that he would make it so she would be able to see that favorite scenery. Hermione looked out as Shotaro asked, "What do you think, Philip?" "Shotaro, please check with Wakana-san." Philip said. Nodding, Shotaro said, "Wait a moment."

He gave Wakana the Stag Phone, "From Philip." "What's the answer to that question?" Philip said, holding the phone. Wakana told him, "Futo Tower." "Don't tell me… he's going to steal Futo Tower?" Shotaro said, Hermione said, rubbing her forehead. "Even with the strongest magic, that would be impossible." "Mione-chan's right." Philip said, "It's impossible to move such a giant structure. Without destroying it, that is." There was silence until Philip said, "Perhaps… Wakana-san, where do you like seeing Futo Tower best?"

"From home." Wakana said, answering him. "The sight of it from my bedroom window." "Can you see the tower from that window now?" Philip asked, Wakana said, "I can't. I haven't for the last two years." "The last keyword: 'Two years ago'." Philip said, everyone waited until he spoke again, "I knew it. I know the answer. Two years ago, Futo Building #3 was erected between Wakana-san's home and Futo Tower. He plans to destroy that." "That's amazing!" Wakana said, smiling. "You truly are the famous detective that I expected!" "Thank you very much." Philip said.

Smiling, Hermione looked at Shotaro who tried to think about the answer, while Wakana said, "Thank you!" She turned off the phone and gave it to Shotaro, he said, "Hermione and I will head to Futo Building #3." "Ah, wait!" Wakana said, Hermione and Shotaro looked at her, she said, "One of the shops we're about to go is in that building. He's trying to ruin this show!" Running to the Hardboiler, Shotaro got on with Hermione behind him, holding his jacket. She kept a look out as they drove to the building.

They arrived at the building, Shotaro quickly transformed, stopping the Dopant as CycloneMetal while Hermione hid and watched the fight, while the Dopant was surprised that he was able to stop him this time, Shotaro said, "I made it this time!" Philip changed his side to Heat, the Dopant seemed upset as it said, "Don't get in my way! My feelings for Wakana-hime…."

"Bull!" Shotaro shouted, attacking him with the staff. "You got a lot of citizens caught in it!" "Not my problem!" The Dopant said. "Love requires sacrifices!" 'No, it doesn't,' Hermione thought as she watched the fight. Using the staff to keep the Dopant still, Shotaro sent a fiery punch to it. After getting sent back by the fiery tip of the staff, the Dopant rolled back into its ball form and bounced off. But it was stopped by the RevolGarry as it suddenly appeared, Shotaro said, "Nice follow-up." "Damn you!" The Dopant shouted, the two ran to each other, still fighting each other. Shotaro heard Hermione scream as a fireball separated him from the Dopant.

Looking up, Shotaro saw a different looking Dopant which held Hermione tightly around her neck. The other Dopant said, "I've finally found you, you maggot!" "Who are you?!" The Dopant shouted, the other Dopant said, "Shut up, filth!" She sent another blast, Hermione struggled through the Dopant's tough grip, Shotaro shouted, "Mione-chan!" "Shotaro, help me!" Hermione said, Shotaro looked at the Dopant, "Hey! You…." "Don't inform me so informally!" The Dopant said, looking at him. She tightened her grip on Hermione, causing her to gasp for air. Making sure that Hermione was tied and chained down as she jumped, the new Dopant began to fight Shotaro.

Hermione thought she saw someone appear, a man with black hair in a white scarf and a red dot appear, watching the fight. She couldn't hear what he said, but he seemed pleased with the fight as it was happening. As she watched Philip's side stop a punch, she gasped as she felt something as Philip's side touch the hand of the Dopant. But he pushed back and continued to fight while the Dopant changed into its ball and bounced toward the other Dopant, crushing it. Hermione gasped, thinking, 'She was suddenly destroyed.' The Dopant just laughed at the apparent destruction.

* * *

><p>I will admit that this ending occurred and thought, 'Wait, did they really kill off one of the main characters? How would they explain Wakana's absence at the radio studio? How would Philip react?' But then the next episode happened and I was happy for Philip. But I learned that something does happen to one of the Commander Dopants and that was a shock.<p>

Next chapter, Wakana learns the Dopant's identity from Philip, Philip learns something about Hermione, Draco and Akiko join Shotaro and Hermione on the sweet tour.

If you can, please R&R.


	14. Q on the Radio - Big Live Panic

Out of all the chapters, I would say this was kinda nice, kinda surprising, and kinda annoying. Because of Akiko's whole hoping to become a radio host since personally I think she has no talent other then hitting people on the head with her weird slipper that always have strange sayings on it for some reason. Also because of the revelation of who it was that tempted Ageo and her reasons for doing it. Then what happened to her after her attempt to reveal Wakana's other side as Dopant. -shivers- Scary...

About Akiko's imagination of being called Akiko-hime wasn't very original and saw a bit of that selfish attitude again, but luckily Shotaro and Hermione were there to get her head out of the clouds. To be honest, should have expected that Ageo was the Dopant, but I almost thought it was Motoko with the way she acted as she revealed that she attempted Ageo for the Memory. I also was surprised that she had a bit of a accent change for the flashback scene I think. I do wonder how Ageo was able to digitally alter his voice on his cell phone.

But I'm not sure about stories of jealousy, I know that they're common but not sure if I could do one myself.

Anyway, I don't own any of this, expect the changes, my love of the two series, and my mind for the ideas. Harry Potter is owned and property of J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing and Kamen Rider W is owned by Toei Studio and Shotaro Ishinomori.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mom &amp; DadHarry & Ron_

_Recently, Shotaro decided to take on a interesting request that had Philip actually worried. Someone was stalking his favorite radio DJ, Wakana Sonozaki, and causing trouble in the city. At first, Shotaro wanted to do it because he was a big fan of Wakana but then he learned about Wakana's true personality. It kinda reminds me of my second year when our DADA teacher, who I was smitten because I thought he was a handsome famous celebrity, turned out to be a fraud thanks to the efforts of Ron and Harry._

_However, Wakana visited the agency in person and asked Philip to catch the stalker himself since she believed that he was the true detective. It was also because he was able to answer that the stalker asked because he was using a magazine with questions that she asked. Shotaro and I decided to go with Wakana on a tour of the city's best sweets shop to protect her while Shotaro decided to let Wakana think of Philip as the true detective._

_Suddenly, the stalker called and we got a look of the Dopant but another Dopant appeared and captured me. But something happened when Philip's side of Double touched the hand of the Dopant, something familiar._

Chapter 14 – Q on the Radio/Live Big Panic

There was a short silence as the Dopant laughed at its opponent's destruction as it stood on the rumble and he said, looking at Shotaro, "You're next!" Changing into its ball form, it bounced to Shotaro, ready to squash him but the RevolGarry rolled by and protected him. While the Dopant acknowledged its wounds, it shouted, "I'm going to remember this!" "Hey, wait!" Shotaro said, twirling his staff. "Trying to run?!" Suddenly, he and Hermione watched the other Dopant revived itself as it literally pulled itself together, it said, "I let my guard down."

"She regenerated!" Philip said in surprise. Hermione looked in surprise as it said, "That bastard! I'll definitely take care of him the next time we meet!" "Wait a moment!" Philip shouted, reaching out his hand. But the Dopant just walked off as Shotaro asked when they went to free Hermione from her chains, "Hey! Something wrong?" "Just now….. I had a troubling thought…." Philip said, Hermione looked at him, worried. Philip continued, "But it's probably….. just my imagination…." He looked at his hand as Hermione held it.

Sometime after the fight, they had met with Wakana and her radio inside the building, at the sweet shop. Hermione was surprised to meet the chef that they had helped during the Sweets Dopant case. Watching them, Shotaro recounted the incident, whispering to Hermione, 'The incident began started with a mysterious phone call.' 'Right, someone stalking the popular radio DJ Wakana Sonozaki.' She whispered back. Shotaro nodded, looking at her, 'Who is the criminal making this city cry?'

Hermione tensed up when they heard the phone ring. As Mai went to answer the phone, Shotaro noticed Hermione went pale as Wakana realized it was Mr. Question. They walked up to her as Shotaro took out his Stag Phone and stood next to her, letting Philip hear the conversation. However, Mr. Question said that he wouldn't give any hints to the ultimate present he would give her. Hermione tried to think as Shotaro asked, "Philip, do you know anything?" 'He made a fatal mistake.' Philip said, 'First, the previous call. Fuuto Tower! That answer isn't any previous interview articles. Furthermore, that call just now…. He said that scenery in that phrasing.'

"So that means…." Shotaro said, Hermione thought and said, "Mr. Question must be someone who asked that in person." 'Correct, Mione-chan.' Philip said. 'In other words, he's not just an obsessed fan. He's someone close to Wakana-san.' "What?" Shotaro asked, Hermione thought for a moment, 'I know that Colin was a big fan, but luckily nothing like this had happened.' She followed Shotaro out of the shop to look for the person when someone came up, calling Wakana's name.

Looking at him, Hermione recognized him, she said, "It's that man from the radio station." Shotaro looked at him then watched Wakana head for the washroom. They waited outside for Wakana as they prepared to head for the next area, Shotaro goaned, "Wakana-hime sure is late." "Yeah, wonder what's taking her so long?" Hermione asked, looking at him. Shotaro sighed when the man from before appeared and shouted that there was big trouble as Wakana was gone. Hermione gasped, "Oh no!"

However, it wasn't as awful as they thought because back at the agency, Philip was alone due to Akiko leaving to help and dragging Draco with her. Philip looked at his hand, recalling the strange sensation he felt, especially during the moments when Wakana held his hand as well as when Hermione held it, more so when he touched the Dopant Commander's hand. While he tried to think about it, he heard the door open and a familiar voice, "It's me." "Wakana-san!" Philip said, surprised as he ran to the door.

Though he caught a glimpse of her, he moved the door to hide himself. Wakana looked and asked, "Hiding again?" "Sorry!" Philip said, he turned slightly. "But… why are you here?" "Your theory is that the culprit is close to me right?" Wakana said, walking to the door. "Tell me. Who is it?" "First, may I ask one thing?" Philip asked, Wakana said, "Okay." "Wakana-san, has anyone tried to kill you before?" Philip asked, Wakana thought for a moment and said, "Yes, many times."

"Who? For example?" Philip asked, surprised. Wakana sighed, "Well….. like my older sister." "Your older sister?" Philip asked, confused and surprised. Wakana explained, "She has always hated me." "Why?" Philip pondered. Wakana looked down, "My family is special. Ever since I was little, father was busy with work. My older sister helped him. That's why I was free to play as I wanted. My older sister didn't like that, so she often bullied me." She spoke about how she would try to hurt her sister but her little brother stopped her, saying that wasn't the real her.

"Hearing that mysteriously made my anger disappear." Wakana said, smiling. "It made me more gentle. That was…. My little brother. Althought he's gone now." "Little brother…." Philip pondered to himself, Wakana laughed, "Oh, no. Why am I talking about this?" "Your voice was very gentle just now, Wakana-san." Philip said, laughing as well. "I'm sure that was the real one." "The real me?" Wakana said, almost blushing. Philip noticed something and said, "Oh, sorry. I said something strange."

"It's okay." Wakana said, smiling. "I wonder why I'm so honest when talking with you." "Me too." Philip said, but before clearing his throat, "So… lets find the culprit. Wakana-san, please help me. Also, there's something else I must ask you."

Back with Shotaro and Hermione, while Hermione was able to dodge Akiko's slipper, Shotaro got hit as she shouted, "What do you mean, Wakana-hime is gone?!" "That's just it." Hermione said, stopping her from pulling on Shotaro's ear. "She said she was going to the washroom and hasn't come back yet." "Maybe you have gone with her, Granger." Draco said. "But then again you're a girl as well, so you would have kept her forever." Shotaro and Akiko watched as Hermione just punched Draco across the face and causing him to fall the ground, she said, "You could have told Akiko to let go of you."

"Anyway, I don't know either!" Shotaro said, putting his fedora on Hermione's head to calm her down. Akiko shouted, "What'll you do if Mr. Question took her?!" "Well, I think we would have gotten a notice from Mr. Question." Hermione said. "And for some reason, I think that she can handle herself." She smiled at Shotaro and he smiled, hiding his small blush and looking away. One of the workers said that if she didn't return in, they'll have to find a substitute. Hearing that, Akiko's eyes shone and she said, "Substitute?! Could you mean Akiko-hime's debut?! Oh, no. I didn't hear anything about this." However, Hermione flicked her forehead.

"Don't fill your heads with fantasies like that, Akiko," Hermione said, adjusting the fedora on her head. However, a car pulled out and the woman from yesterday appeared, walking up, "Thanks for waiting." The worker apologized for calling her so suddenly, calling her Motoko. She said, "No. Just M.C. in Wakana's place, right?" As Akiko hit Shotaro for laughing, Hermione flicked her forehead again.

"The Memory is 'Violence'." Philip said, entering the Planet Bookshelf after getting the other information that he needed. "Wakana-san, do you remember being asked what your favorite landscape is?" "Speaking of which, when I auditioned for this show….." Wakana said, recalling the memory Philip said, "The next keyword is 'Healing Princess' audition.'" He watched the books rearranged and disappeared, he spoke, "The next keyword is 'Twisted love'." Watching until he got the right book, he grabbed it and said, reading through it, "I know who the culprit is."

"Who is it?" Wakana asked, looking determined and waited for his answer.

With Motoko as the M.C., Shotaro, Hermione, Akiko, and Draco headed for the next sweet shop, getting joined by Watchman. Looking at the area, Shotaro asked, "This is the last location?" "Lets get along!" Watchman said, smiling. Hermione looked at him and asked, "Why are you here, anyway, Watchman?" "The master of this place is a poor speaker." Watchman said, smiling at her. "So he called his regular customer to fill-in. Uh-huh!" "But why this 'ramen'?" Draco asked. "This radio show is about sweets. And last I read, ramen are noodles." Hermione looked at him in disbelief.

"Ah, yes, Draco-kun!" Watchman said. "Good question." Clapping his hands, Watchman shouted, "Hey, master!" The chef placed a unique looking bowl of ramen on the stand, it looked like ramen with sweets covering the top, Watchman said, "It's sweet ramen!" Everyone looked at the bowl of ramen in surprise, Hermione smiled, "And I thought that I had seen unique food at Hogwarts."

As Wakana got her answer, she said, "I see. Thank you! Bye! I'm returning to work. Oh, can you keep that another bit of information secret?" "Of course, Wakana-san." Philip said, smiling as he held his book. Though she was about to leave, Wakana stopped and said, "Hey… Philip-kun…. When this incident is over, can we meet again? Next time, we'll properly meet face to face." "Okay." Philip said, trying to hide his surprise. Wakana smiled, "It's a promise!" She ran out and left the agency as Philip entered the main room.

He felt his chest and felt his heartbeat quicken, almost like when he was often alone in the investigation room with Hermione. "What is this?" He wondered. "…. This oppressive feeling? So there's this feeling too? Wakana…san." He thought about the information he asked to give him, then entered the Planet Bookshelf.

Meanwhile, as everyone was about to eat the sweet ramen, Wakana appeared and Hermione had a strange feeling, like she felt Philip enter the Planet Bookshelf at that moment. Everyone was surprised to see her walk up, Shotaro sighed in relief, "She's back!" "Thank goodness!" Akiko said, smiling. Draco looked at Hermione and said, "You don't look relieved." "It's nothing, Malfoy." Hermione said, looking at Wakana as she apologized to everyone for her delay. Motoko just smiled and gave her the microphone.

Wakana interviewed Watchman as he happily ate the ramen. Hermione smiled as she watched with Shotaro, Draco, and Akiko, as he spoke, she remembered something. "Oh, right. I made riceballs for everyone. When this is over, what bout we head to the agency and try some? This is kinda making me hungry." "Me too." Shotaro said, smiling at her. As they finished up, Wakana ended the radio show, Akiko said, "In the end, nothing." "Too easy." Draco said, smiling. Hermione shook her head, "No, it's not." "It's too early to relax." Shotaro said, looking concerned like her. Akiko and Draco looked at them, wondering what they meant.

Suddenly, they heard someone's cellphone go off and everyone wondered whose cellphone ringing as Hermione was tensed up again. Shotaro and Hermione looked at the ramen stand as the owner answered his cellphone. She stood near him as they, Draco, and Akiko walked up to her to listen. As they listened, they heard that Question would give her the ultimate present, Wakana said, "I don't want it, Ageo." "Ageo?" Shotaro wondered, Hermione looked around and said, "The sick manager?" "It's no use playing dumb, Ageo." Wakana said, "You lose." They turned to see Ageo laughing.

"I don't want that." He said, closing his cell phone. "I've done so much in service to you!" "That's it!" Shotaro said, cracking his knuckles. Hermione grabbed his arm. "Shotaro, remember your previous fight with this one." "Right," Shotaro said, gripping her hand. He looked at Ageo, "Give up!" Ageo just said, taking off one of his gloves, "Out of the way. This problem is just between me and her." He brought out his Memory as he revealed the bio connect on his left hand.

He activated his Memory, Violence, changing into the familiar Dopant as Akiko shouted, "Dopant!" Shouting, it sent its ball and chain to them, but Hermione pushed Akiko, Wakana, and Shotaro out of the way as it punched a hole in the building behind the stand. Groaning at her action, the Violence Dopant sent it again, wrapping the chain around her and Draco, binding them. "Hey, let me go! Let me go free!" Draco shouted, wiggling around to get free. "I'd rather be sent to Azkaban then be bound to this mudblood!" "Think I'm happy about this too, Malfoy?!" Hermione said, looking at him with flames in her eyes.

Using them as modem , he swung to Wakana and wrapped himself around her, bouncing off as the chain broke off, leaving them chained together. "Dang it!" Hermione said, angrily as she watched Violence Dopant bounce off and she was still chained to Draco. "Man, these chains are tight. Shotaro, think Heat would be able to melt these chains?" "Can't say for sure." Shotaro said, putting his Driver on. "Hey, Philip! Mione-chan and Draco-kun have been chained by the Dopant and Wakana-hime was kidnapped!" 'What?!' Philip said, surprised at the news. Hermione and Draco watched as Shotaro changed into the default CycloneJoker combination. "Mione-chan, I'm gonna try to stop the Dopant first. Wait for me!" "I trust you, Shotaro." Hermione said, smiling.

Following the Dopant on the Hardboiler, Shotaro groaned as he watched it as it bounced to a tunnel and followed it. "This is the worst thing that could have happened! Aside from Mione-chan being chained up the way she is." "It's okay." Philip said. "You know Mione-chan's tough. And he won't harm Wakana-hime until he accomplishes his goal." "You're pretty calm, considering the situation." Shotaro said, Philip told him, "I'm not calm. I'm serious! Not just about this, also what happened to Mione-chan!" "Got it!" Shotaro said. "We're definitely going to save your angel and free our chief!" He revved the engine and weaved through the cars to follow the Dopant.

When they got out of the tunnel, the RevolGarry joined them as it opened up and he changed the back into the blue end. He followed the Dopant on the water, Shotaro asked, "Trying to run, you ball bastard?!" "You're a stubborn one!" The Dopant said, still hopping on the ground. He sent bullets to Shotaro, which did make it a bit hard to stir on the water. Then he bounced on Shotaro, pushing him into the water. After awhile, the Dopant hopped out and a yellow hand came out, grabbing him as Shotaro came out, revealing he had changed Philip's side into the Luna Memory as they both landed on the harbor.

Getting off the Hardboiler, Shotaro took out the Trigger Magun as he changed his side into the Trigger Memory and aimed at the Dopant, inserting a new memory into the Magun, making a large net to catch the Dopant. Having finally caught his culprit, Shotaro spun him around and slammed him on the ground, freeing Wakana. "Why must you interfere?!" The Dopant said, Shotaro asked, "Why do you hate her so much?!" "It's true that Hime is selfish and bullies me." The Dopant said, "But…. I don't hate her! Actually…. I love her!" Shotaro and Philip kept quiet as they thought of their own feelings for Hermione.

"Then why do this?!" Shotaro asked, the Dopant said, "Someone tempted me! Told me to be a strong man!" "Someone gave you a GaiaMemory?!" Wakana asked, surprised. Philip kept quiet as the Dopant said, "Yeah! After that…. I lost control….." Then he just went to attack again as Shotaro shot, using the Luna Memory to curve the shot to hit the Dopant. Shotaro said to Wakana, "Hurry and run." "Thank you, Kamen Rider!" Wakana said, running off. "Oooh! That was pretty good, just now." Shotaro said, almost smiling. Philip said, "Hey, Shotaro?"

"Yes?" Shotaro asked, Philip told his partner, "Lets go." "So, count up your crimes!" The two said together, running onto the Hardboiler, flying through the air while the Dopant used its ball and chain to get around. Shotaro shouted, "Stop right there!" As they flew around the sky, Shotaro followed the Dopant, managing to avoid each attack tossed at them. After awhile, Philip spoke, "Shotaro. Try firing a pincer shot." "Okay!" Shotaro said, willing to try. He inserted the Stag Memory and activated the Trigger Maximum Drive, shooting at the Dopant. "Trigger Stag Burst!" Shooting two beams on each sides, W hit the Dopant and destroyed it.

Ageo screamed as he fell from the sky, but Shotaro caught him by his ankle, using Luna's stretch ability. "What a handful." Shotaro said, dropping Ageo on a ledge with the shattered piece of the GaiaMemory. Ageo apologized to Wakana before fainting. Hopping off the Hardboiler and detransforming, Shotaro said, "You did it, Philip. Philip?" Shotaro noted that his partner was quiet, but got a call on his Stag Phone. "Shotaro, Malfoy and I are free. I think as soon as you defeated the Dopant, the chain dissolved." Hermione told him. He smiled, "Good to hear. I'll be there to pick you up."

Meanwhile, Philip stood by himself in the agency, thinking about the possibility of Wakana having a GaiaMemory and what she told him earlier.

-Flashback-

"What is it?" Wakana asked after Philip asked if there was something else that he could ask. Philip kept quiet for a moment and asked, "Does your family know a British family in London known as the Grangers? My chief….. is friends with them." "Actually, yes we do." Wakana said, surprising him as he looked at her and she reminisced about the time. "They're distant relatives of ours. I only remember that they visited once, they had their daughter engaged to my little brother."

Noticing she got quiet after that, Philip asked, "What's wrong? What happened?" "I'm…. not sure….. but the engagement's on hold since she went back to the UK after a incident." Wakana said, "That's all I know." "Alright, thank you, Wakana." "So, can you tell about the stalker?" Wakana said, hoping for a exchange of information. Philip nodded, "Of course."

-End Flashback-

Sometime later, everything had returned to normal and Shotaro sat at his typewriter, thinking, 'After this incident, Philip spent a lot of time spacing out alone.' He looked up as the one he could was Hermione who was writing one of her letters while all they heard was the radio. Shotaro walked to where Hermione was sitting and sipped some coffee. Looking at him, Hermione and Shotaro looked at Philip who was looking out the window. Shotaro thought, 'My partner never openly talked about his problems. That's why I have to carefully bring it out. If I carelessly enter his heart….'

"Ahh~! The ramen was delicious." Akiko said as she and Draco came in. Draco tried not to looked impressed and said, "Yes, Granger, you, that detective and his partner come next time. That ramen was…. Huh?" They noticed Philip's state and Akiko asked, "Philip-kun, you're down! What's wrong lately?!" "Hey! Don't bluntly ask!" Shotaro shouted, trying to hit her with her own slipper. Akiko shouted back, "What is it?!" "You have no delicacy!" Shotaro shouted.

While the sparks were flying between Shotaro and Akiko resulting in him getting hit on the head with the slipper which Akiko took back, Hermione looked at Philip and smiled to see him laugh at the misfortune between Shotaro and Akiko.

* * *

><p>I wondered what Philip was thinking about, maybe he was worried about Wakana being involved with the Dopants. I couldn't have imagined how he would react when he learns the truth later on. And how did you like the little revelation he learned about?<p>

Next chapter, the group receives a request of a fake Rider, Shotaro gets upset about a impostor dirtying the name of Kamen Rider, Philip meets a strange woman, Hermione and Shotaro are captured.

And be on the lookout for the Move War of W and Decade, Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider W: Memory of Beginning.

Also, please R&R.


	15. The F's Afterglow - Burglar Rider

I have to say that this one was the most surprising with everything happens, especially with what happens at the end of the episode. I should have guessed that it was a trap with Fang Memory appearing, but it had me hooked because a thief was trying to redeem their crimes by requesting to stop their partner. Asou was genuinely worried about Kurata, I felt bad for Shotaro that Akiko didn't believe that his hard-boiled nature wasn't real.

When I first saw Fang Memory, I wasn't sure what to think about it and almost thought that Philip was seeing things because of his look-up frenzy. But then, when I learned that Fang was the 7th memory for W, I freaked on the inside and held my breath when FangJoker appeared, especially when Shotaro tried to save his partner inside him. I don't think that had been anything that kept me on the edge of my seat until that and when Philip regained control of himself, I think I almost fainted.

But about the opening of the episode, I did agree with Shotaro about why Akiko brought the water in a bucket rather than a bottle or a cup. Though I couldn't help but laugh at the fact that he got splashed.

As usual, I don't own anything but my mind, my love for HP and KR, and the changes to the story. Harry Potter is owned by J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing, Kamen Rider W is owned by Toei Studio and Shotaro Ishinomori. My Beta-Reader is StardustXtremem.

* * *

><p>Dear Mom &amp; DadHarry & Ron

After the battle with the two Dopants, the tour continued but at one point, Wakana suddenly disappeared. When they had heard about it, Akiko and Draco appeared and Akiko imagined that she would take over as a radio host but someone else from the radio studio appeared and decided that she would take over for the rest of the tour. However, Wakana reappeared and looked determined about something.

It turned out that the stalker was Wakana's manager, Ageo, who was tempted by someone who used his love for Wakana to turn him into the Dopant that he was. Sadly, he had captured Wakana and trapped me and Malfoy in his chains. However, as soon as the Dopant was defeated, the chain disappeared and we were freed.

Sometime after the defeat, Philip was spacing out for some reason but was able to crack a smile after seeing Akiko and Shotaro fight each other and being themselves.

Chapter 15 – The F Afterglow/Burglar Rider

It was seemingly a normal day at the agency, however, Akiko shouted, "Shou! Shotaro-kun! Draco-kun! Hey! Come here!" Hermione coughed as she tried to wave the smoke when the RevolGarry opened up just as Shotaro, Akiko, and Draco entered, looking surprised and the floorboards lowered. Hermione spoke, looking at the open space that revealed Philip with a cover over him and wearing boxing gloves as well as trying to lift weights, "Philip, I don't think that this is working." "You think, Granger?!" Malfoy shouted as he went by her.

"What is Philip doing?!" Shotaro shouted, running to her side with her. Philip removed the cover, revealing the rain coat, "Oh my. Looks like you don't know about this, Shotaro." Hermione sighed, putting her hand in her face as he continued, "This is famous in boxing. This is weight-loss hell. 10 more kilograms and I'll be on the same level as a mosquito." "Philip!" Hermione shouted as she and Shotaro ran to his side when he collapsed, Shotaro said, "You fool! Just an amateur copying boxer! Come on!"

Hermione and Shotaro tried to get him to sit up, Shotaro looked at Akiko and Draco, "Akiko, Draco, water! Water! Water!" "Aguamenti." Hermione whispered, bringing out her wand and casting the water spell to give him some water to drink while the two went to get some water. Shotaro turned and held Philip up while Hermione cast the spell, giving him the water that he needed. He sighed, "What have I done?" "You were just being yourself," Hermione said, putting her wand on her lap, looking at him.

"Wakana-hime mentioned how boxers lose weight on the radio." Philip said, Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled, thinking, 'Should have guessed that it had to do with Wakana.' "Since she was so impressed, I….." Philip said, looking at them. "….while I was looking it up….. this happened." "It's alright." Hermione said, touching his boxing glove. Shotaro sighed, "Once you get into something, you never stop. That's probably why Mione-chan didn't try to stop you." Hermione smiled, looking embarrassed, Shotaro continued, "You're a runaway train of knowledge. You'll kill yourself like that!" "So, just take it easy on your lookups." Hermione said, looking at him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Akiko said, with a bucket of water, but she tripped as Shotaro stood to take it and got splashed with the water. Hermione covered her mouth to hide her laughter, Shotaro pulled his hand over his face and shouted, "Ah mou! This office is full of nothing but runaway trains! Maybe expect Mione-chan! And …why the bucket?!" While the sparks were flying between Shotaro and Akiko, Hermione and Philip heard something and looked to see what looked like a small dinosaur. Hermione noted that Philip looked scared suddenly.

She held him and felt him shake, trying to calm him down. But when they looked again, it was gone, Hermione whispered, 'What was that?' 'It can't be….' Philip thought to himself. 'He's… No, I must be seeing things. I'm sure it's a hallucination from the weight loss…. But Mione-chan looked at it too…. No, she was probably wondering what I was looking at….' The five office members looked at the office bell went off. Back in the officer, Philip laid on the bed as Hermione set a bottle of water nearby and placed an ice pack on his head. "Get some rest."

Quickly making a cup of tea for their customer and sitting with Shotaro, who was drying himself off, Akiko, who was writing something down, and Draco who were waiting for the customer to talk, Hermione set the cup in front of her and sat next to Shotaro, the woman looked at Philip and asked, "Is he okay?" "He's fine, just tired out from his fun." Hermione said. Shotaro nodded, "Yeah. Don't worry about him. He just played around too much." "Asou Fuyumi-san." Akiko said, looking from her paper. "A bank teller from the Futo town bank." "So… how can I help you today?" Shotaro said, trying to act charming to her.

"I want you to find Kamen Rider!" Asou said, surprising them, the four of them at the table all said,, "Eh? Kamen Rider?" Even Philip looked at the meeting as the ice pack fell off his head, Hermione, Draco, Shotaro, and Akiko leaned into each other, Akiko whispered, "What a super easy request! Because he's right here!" "But we can't let her know that he's the Kamen Rider." Hermione said, Shotaro smiled at her, "But we are pretty famous." "Kamen Rider is this city's enemy!" Asou said. "A hated criminal!" "Eh?!" All the office members said in unison and surprise.

"I saw a masked kajin riding a bike yesterday." Asou said, looking down. "He attacked our bank and took the money." 'Kamen Rider isn't a kajin.' Hermione thought to herself as she and everyone looked at each other while Asou said, "That bastard. Please find him! I want him prosecuted. The source of evil, Kamen Rider!" "An imposter….of us?" Shotaro pondered to himself. Philip whispered to himself, "Why would someone do that?"

After convincing Akiko and Draco to get some rest, along with that they would be able to head the next case while saying it was more of a personal matter between her, Shotaro, and Philip, Hermione rode with Shotaro to the scene. Getting off in surprise, Shotaro asked, "You say Kamen Rider did this?" "This is the second bank he's attacked." Jin said as he walked up. "From the witness reports….." They listened as the fake Rider taunted one of the witnesses to guess his name then shot him for being correct.

"He pretended to be a hero, but he's finally shown his true colors." Jin said, not seeing Hermione and Shotaro's expression as he continued. "I've always thought he smelled fishy." "Jin-san!" Shotaro shouted, pushing his shoulder. Jin asked, "What is it?" "The culprit's not Kamen Rider." Shotaro said, looking serious, Hermione was surprised at how serious he looked. Jin looked at him, "Shotaro! Listen, don't hide him just because you know him! You'll be putting Hermione-chan in danger. The next time we meet, he's not getting away! I'll tear him apart! And arrest him!" But there was a loud slap sound that almost stopped everyone.

Shotaro and Jin looked surprised, Hermione didn't look at Jin as she lowered her hand, leaving a bright red handprint on his cheek. She turned and walked off, Shotaro followed her and asked, "Mione-chan, what's wrong?" "This reminds me of my school years." She said, Shotaro thought for a moment, "Fourth and fifth years, right? When people thought your friend entered the tournament to make himself more famous and no one believed him about his innocence when that enemy appeared." "Yeah…." Hermione said. "With Jin-san insulting you and Philip like that…" "We will prove that he's innocent." Shotaro said, smiling as he patted her head.

Riding in the city as Hermione held him, Shotaro thought to himself, 'I can feel Mione-chan and my hearts' boiling with fury. We can't forgive this criminal. We will surely catch the fake Kamen Rider and tear that mask off!' Hermione watched as Shotaro activated the Bat Shot and sent it flying to find the fake Rider. Sitting on the Hardboiler, Shotaro asked, "Hey, Mione-chan, did you still believe in your friend during those two incidents?" "Of course, I believe that he was innocent, especially with that annoying Rita Skeeter tried to say I dated both Harry and Victor." Hermione said, thinking back. "She would do anything for a story."

"And you believe that Philip and I are innocent, right?" Shotaro asked, looking at the Stag Phone to watch the Bat Shot's footage. He felt her wrap her arms around him, she said, "Of course I do." Shotaro tried to keep calm, watching the footage. Hermione looked over his shoulder, watching the footage. After while, they found the imposter as it was riding down a street, Shotaro said, "Found you. He's the one!" He put on the Double Driver and closed the Stag Phone, he said, "We're up, Philip. What's your condition?" 'I'm without problem.' Philip said, laying on the couch in the room. 'It's not I use my body, anyway.'

"That's true." Shotaro said, nodding in agreement. Hermione listened as Shotaro activated his Memory and inserted the two, becoming Kamen Rider. She held onto him tightly as she rode with him on the Hardboiler to the scene. Shotaro stopped as they saw the fake Rider pointing his gun at a worker, he shouted, "Hey! Enough of your nonsense, you imposter! What are you trying to do?!" "Oh it's the real one!" The fake Rider said, surprised as he turned to them. "You're faster than I thought." "What was that?!" Shotaro asked, angry. The fake Rider said, "Later!"

Then he shot at them, Hermione quickly cast the shell spell to protect them but that distracted them and the fake Rider rode off. Seeing that, Shotaro shouted, "Bastard! Trying to run?!" Hermione held onto him again as he revved the engine and followed the Dopant Rider. It tried to shoot at them, Shotaro managed to dodge the bullets while Hermione held onto him, trying not to hit by the bullets. "Take this!" The Dopant Rider said, as the RevolGarry appeared behind them. Hermione held Shotaro tightly as they backed onto the ramp, as they changed the back to the green back, then sped up to the Dopant Rider. Seeing the real one catch up, the fake Rider said, scared, "Oh no!" He shot at them, creating a smoke cover over them.

When it cleared, Shotaro groaned and sighed, Hermione looked out and sighed. However, Shotaro noticed something and looked down at the street, he got off the Hardboiler and picked up something. He and Hermione looked at the item, Philip spoke, "This is….. He dropped it? Looks it's a clue." "Guess we'll need Akiko and Malfoy for this at least." Hermione said, taking out her phone. Shotaro and Philip both agreed as Hermione called their companions and looked to find Asou.

They found her at a fitness center, working on a climbing wall, Hermione, Shotaro, and Draco sweatdropped as Akiko quickly climbed the wall without anything to help her up. "Hello!" She said, smiling as she reached the office's client, surprising her. "We found the culprit, but he fled." "You could have just called." Asou said, not happy with the way she received the news. Hermione called from the ground, "Well, can't do that. Because… well, you aren't really a bank employee, are you?"

Asou kept quiet as Akiko said, "With Mione-chan's help, I checked since your phrasing was suspicious." "Guess it's out in the open." Asou said, almost smiling. Akiko seemed suspicious and said, "You suddenly seem villainous! So you've seen your true colors?!" She almost fell while Asou used the harness and cable to get down but gasped when she watched Hermione used the Leviation Charm to save Akiko, setting her down gently. Shotaro and Draco walked up, Shotaro said, "Fuyumi-san. I know you have a reason for wanting us to catch the fake Kamen Rider. Stop working in secret and cooperate with us."

"Is there something embarrassing that you can't tell us?" Draco asked, with a sigh, Asou asked, "Have any of you heard of Twin Rose?" "Shotaro, who is 'Twin Rose'?" Hermione asked, Shotaro thought and said, "It's the name of a phantom thief group. They'd rob convince stores and disappear into thin air. They were made famous on the Wide Show before." "I'm one of the members." "What?!" Hermione, Draco, and Shotaro said, surprised at this revelation. Akiko shouted, "Then… you're a wanted criminal!" "My partner's name is Kurata Kenji." Asou said, explaining the situation. "We'd deliver a warning, then get what we want without spilling a drop of blood. That was our style."

"But… yesterday, I accidentally saw it." Asou said, after taking a breath. "That was Kenji! It's not like him to do such cruel things!" "So you lied to us when you made your request?" Akiko said, managing to stand her feet. Asou said, "I want to find and stop Kenji more than anything!" "So that's your true request?" Shotaro asked, Akiko sighed, "Looks like the job ends here this time?" "Well, it's true that we don't take requests from wanted criminals." Hermione said, looking at Shotaro. Shotaro patted her head, "Not this time, Mione-chan. We're taking this request." "Eh?" Everyone said in surprise. Shotaro looked at Asou, explaining, "But this is what I want for payment…. When we catch him, you two will give yourselves up."

"You…." Asou started, looking at him. Shotaro looked away, "All clients have their reasons. If we didn't consider that, we wouldn't be good detectives." Asou nodded, Draco looked at him, "You're not so half-boiled this time." "Yeah, for a half-boiled guy, you seem strangely full of conviction." Akiko said, Hermione said, "That's Shotaro when he's on hard-boiled thoughts." "I just wondered if that's another thing he copied from Dad." Akiko said, smiling while Shotaro looked shocked and Hermione hid her laugh.

When they headed back to the agency, Philip entered the Planet Bookshelf, then entered the name of Asou's partner, the name of their group, Twin Rose, watching the books rearrange as Shotaro said, "Please hurry, partner!" "I wasn't able to reduce it by very much." Philip told him, Shotaro groaned. Hermione patted his shoulder, "Calm down, Shotaro. It will be okay." He looked at her as she gripped the clear Memory that she had. Akiko said, "Yeah, calm down, Shotaro-kun! You're acting way too stressed!" "Is this case really that important?" Draco asked, Hermione didn't look and said, "It's more than a case now, it's the reputation of their status as a Kamen Rider." "Of course, I'm stressed!" Shotaro said, sighing. "We've got to quickly find him and stop him! I can't stand it if he rampages using the name 'Kamen Rider' again!"

Hermione looked at him as he looked down, he said, "Listen, Akiko, Draco-kun, Mione-chan. The name 'Kamen Rider' is a name that this city's people naturally gave us. I'm pretty attached to it." "I feel like I've become attached to it as well," Hermione said, smiling at him. He looked at her and nodded, he said, "That's why I can't forgive someone who toys with that name! I never will!" Hermione walked up to him and touched his hand, Shotaro looked at her and looked away, embarrassed that she was seeing him like this. Philip spoke, "One more….. A devise keyword…" "What about this piece of evidence?" Akiko asked, holding the item that Hermione and Shotrao found. Draco looked at it and said, "You can't make much of the shape."

"Draco-kun's still don't know what it is." Philip said, Hermione tried to think as Akiko examined the piece and said, "This shape…. Ah! An apple's butt!" "No way!" Shotaro and Draco said at the same time. Hermione thought and said, "Wait a moment." "Keyword: 'Apple'." Philip said, adding the word and watching the books rearrange themselves until they left one book, which was the one he needed. "Bingo!" He grabbed the book and looked through it. "That piece of metal is part of a locker key plate. Considering Kurata's area of activity, there is a single location with a apple symbol mark."

As he closed the book and opened his eyes, Philip spoke, "West Suzunari District. Northeast. Sherwood Building." "No way…" Shotaro said in surprise, Hermione smiled, "Thank you, Akiko, Malfoy. Shotaro and I will take it from here. Go back to relaxing and we'll see you later." Draco scoffed and walked off as Akiko waved at them when they left. After they left, Shotaro asked, "Is this for real?" "Seems real enough." Hermione said, smiling. "Though if we thanked Akiko for realizing it, she would never stop boasting about it." "True enough." Shotaro said, nodding. Then he took out his Stag Phone and dialed someone.

"Ah, Fuyumi-san." He said, grabbing his coat. "We know his location. Right. Then see you there. Mione-chan, lets go. Just stay close to me." Hermione smiled, holding his hand, but she asked, "Wait, what are we going to do?" "I called her." Shotaro said, calmly. "We're going to settle this." "Wait, Shotaro." Philip said, stopping them as they turned to him. "Why is Kurata rampaging using the name Kamen Rider? We should investigate more and form a plan." "There's no time to waste!" Shotaro said, walking to his partner. "Two people are a single Kamen Rider. You and me! What'll we do if we don't restore our reputation? We can just form a plan as we go!"

Hermione smiled as he rejoined her and they headed out on the Hardboiler, thinking, 'That almost sounds like something Harry would say if his reputation was tainted by an imposter.' Shotaro felt her hold him tightly as they rode out to the location. Shotaro asked as they rode, "Everything alright, Mione-chan?" "Yeah, just have a bad feeling about all this." Hermione said, thinking she saw the small dinosaur, remembering that she saw it at the agency and in town ever since she was given the clear Memory by Shotaro after the Sweets case.

Reaching the location, they met with Asou and waited in silence for Kurata's arrival. As soon as they heard his motorcycle engine, they revealed themselves and surprised Kurata. He got off of his motorcycle and asked, "Fuyumi?" Reaching to his right eye, the Memory came out and he changed back to his human form, Hermione thought to herself, 'That's an interesting spot for the bio connect.' "Kenji." Asou said, looking at him as he cracked his neck. Hermione whispered, "So he's the culprit…." "Please, Kenji!" Asou shouted, running to him. "Stop it! Return to your old self!"

"The old me?" Kurata asked, not looking at her then laughed. He pushed her to the ground, "I can't!" Hermione held Shotaro tightly as Kurata continued, "I can't stop it myself! Now that I've eaten into the forbidden fruit called GaiaMemory!" "Those aren't Kenji's eyes!" Asou said, looking sadden at what happened to her partner. Shotaro shouted, "Kurata!" Kurata just laughed, he told them, "If I gave up my Memory, I'd be giving up my humanity!" He activated his Memory, which was Arms and put it in the bio connect, changing back into his Dopant form. Shotaro shouted, "Philip!" He put on his Double Driver and activated his Memory, then changed into his default Rider form.

"So, you are the real thing." Kurata said. "Play with me!" Hermione went to Asou's side while they watched Shotaro fight against Kurata. "Not bad," Kurata said, suddenly making a blade and using it against him. Shotaro groaned, "Bastard!" "How bout this?!" Kurata said, pulling another sword. Hermione gasped as she watched Kurara slash at Double and seeming to have a good time with it. But Shotaro changed into HeatMetal, blocking the attack with the staff. He fought back and blocked when Kurata changed his hand back into a gun, shooting at them. He laughed as he continued to shoot.

"I can't follow him at all!" Shotaro groaned. Philip spoke, "He can arm both his hands! He's powerful." Watching him shoot two powerful blast, Hermione gasped when the RevolGarry appeared and protected them and saw that Shotaro changed into HeatTrigger. He jumped over the RevolGarry and shot at Kurata. "Kurata!" Shotaro shouted, running to him and changed his side back into Joker. "How dare you sully the name of Kamen Rider!" 'He's really showing his anger about this.' Hermione thought, watching him use Heat's power to hit him. But Kurataa just laughed at his attacks.

"I can't get enough of this!" He said, "The real thing truly is strong! Oh, excuse me." Hermione and Shotaro looked confused as he pulled out a walkie talkie and heard a voice, "Kurata, stop playing around and get serious." "Roger." Kurata said, looking at Shotaro. "My client's driven in the final nail. This is the real show." He snapped his fingers and several figures in skeleton masks and black suits appeared. Shotaro gasped when they revealed that they had caught Hermione and Asou.

"Who are these people?!" Hermione shouted, Shotaro shouted, "Hermione!" "It can't be…. A trap set by the organization?!" Philip said, when they blocked the path. Kurata said, "That's right, you two. You followed my hint just as I expected. You're as good at sniffing things as they say. Though I think that the one who is really good is her." He looked at Hermione, Philip asked, "You dropped that plate on purpose?!" They froze as he approached Hermione and took a lock of her hair, then pointed his gun hand to her. "You piece of trash!" Shotaro said, feeling his rage growing at the threat to his chief.

"Stop it." Asou said, almost crying. "Kenji! Please! Stop it!" "I bet you can guess what this trash wants next?" Kurara asked, keeping Hermione frozen in shock. "Undo your henshin." Thinking about what would happen to Hermione, Shotaro slowly closed up the belt, he whispered to Philip, 'Philip, we'll pretend to undo the henshin, but put in Luna. We'll reserve it using LunaJoker.' 'Got it.' Philip replied. He slowly took out the Heat Memory, but Kurata shouted, "That won't work!" He shot a bullet that covered Philip's side just as Philip activated Luna Memory. Shotaro and Hermione were shocked, "What?!" Shotaro asked in surprise.

Kurata laughed and shot at Shotaro, having him untransform completely. He groaned and gasped for air, Hermione shouted with tears in her eyes, "Shotaro!" Inside the RevolGarry, Philip woke up, "Shotaro!" "I can't get my guard down for a second!" Kurata said, as he walked up to Shotaro. "So…. Our target is in the vehicle, I suppose?" Hermione and Shotaro gasped, Hermione said, "This… this whole thing was a trap to get Philip?!" "Exactly!" Kurata said, looking at her. "Correct!" They looked at the RevolGarry as Philip came out.

Seeing the scene in front of him, he gasped as Hermione and Shotaro shouted, "Run, Philip!" "There he is! Catch him!" Kurata shouted. The masked men ran to Philip and Shotaro shouted, "Hurry and run!" Managing to dodge the bullets, Philip ran out of the tunnel. He ran to a fountain and gasped for air. "What'll I do?! What should I do?!" He wondered to himself when someone appeared, a woman in a white coat. "You should come with me." "Who are you?" Philip asked, the woman smiled, Philip suddenly stepped back, saying, "Don't tell me….. you're the one behind this?"

"That's right." The woman said. "I set this all up so that you would be in my hands again. So…. Come…. Raito." Philip just looked shocked at the woman who had her arms out. He asked, "Raito?!" "That's your name." The woman said, walking to him. "Lets return home together." But Philip was speechless to say anything.

At the Futo airport, a plane from the United Kingdom landed and among the people, there was a young man with messy raven black hair and emerald green eyes behind rimless glasses and another young man with fiery red hair and bright sea blue eyes. Looking around and seeing the kanji, the red haired man said, "So this is Japan. Wonder if these 'Dopants' or whatever they're called are around." "I have a weird feeling about this." The black haired man said, looking around, unsure about the feeling he had.

* * *

><p>Another cliffhanger, with new characters. And I was honestly freaked at Saeko suddenly appearing to Philip and calling him by his real name, but I didn't believe that Raito was Philip's real name because before KR, the only person I knew with the name Raito was the psycho killer, Light or Kira from Death Note. Also, I should have figured that Saeko was a psycho and obsessive of Philip because of her upbringing.<p>

Next chapter, Philip goes berserk, FangJoker appears, two new people appear, Shotaro helps his partner gain control of his mind.

R&R, if you really enjoyed it.


	16. The F's Afterglow - Reclaim The Partners

Welcome to the long-waited arrival of the 16th chapter and the first appearance of Fang Memory as well as FangJoker. In all honestly, I wrote this chapter first as a test for myself and never thought of making a full story of Hermione helping Shotaro and Philip. But I'm happy I did it and that explains why Draco and Akiko were asked to not get involved in the last chapter.

Either way, I was honestly surprised when I first watched this episode. Though I was a little confused about what Begins Night was and it took a while to get the guts to watch Movie War 2010 to get the full backstory of FangJoker and the first time W appeared. The reason it took awhile was probably because of Decade's section, I never really liked Tsukasa because of his personality. I liked Natsumi, but I'm not sure what to say about Kaito, especially in the Super Hero Taisen.

Anyway, we have new characters appearing in this chapter and it will be a little while until the main cast is complete with Terui's appearance. Hope you all enjoy it.

As you all know, I don't know any of this. Kamen Rider W is owned by Toei Studio and Shotaro Ishinomori, Harry Potter is own by J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing. I only own my brain, my love for the two, and the small changes. My Beta-Reader is StardustXtreme, who is a great writer.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mom &amp; DadHarry & Ron_

_Not sure how much I will be able to write due to this strange new case that we have received. A bank teller requested that we find Kamen Rider and believes that Kamen Rider was a evil robber rather the heroic person that Shotaro and Philip had been doing lately. I will admit that I have never seen Shotaro so upset about someone using the name of Kamen Rider for evil._

_Though we had found the imposter, he got away and left something that looked like a plate. Then the client turned out to be part of a thief group, the reason she gave the request was to find her partner who obtained a GaiaMemory that made him into the fake Rider. Surprisingly, Shotaro took the request on the condition that she and her partner turn themselves in to the police._

_With Akiko's help, Shotaro and I are going to meet with the client, but I have a bad feeling about this. I hope that everything will turn out okay._

Chapter 16 – F's Afterglow/Get Your Partners Back

After running out to a fountain and meeting a strange woman who called him Raito, Philip felt confused. "Raito?!" He wondered to himself. "My name is….. Raito….." "That's right. You are the Child of Fate. You are a human who obtained a transcript of the Earth." The woman said, and slowly approached him. "So….. Let's go home." "I am not an object!" Philip shouted, backing up. The woman said, angry, "Who do you think I am? I am….." "I don't know who you are!" Philip said, looking down. As he looked up, he said, "But I know enough from those cold eyes of yours!"

"Looks like you've grown into a cheeky child." The woman said, while Philip looked worried. She said, "But that's fine. I'll just erase more of your unneeded memories." She held up a GaiaMemory and pressed a button that said, 'Taboo'. Inserting it into the belt around her waist, she changed into a familiar creature that Philip recognized. "The commander from Begins Night!"

He ran off, with Taboo following him, saying, "I'll take you back through force!" She followed him into a forest, where he tripped over a twig. When she attacked, sending energy blasts at him, Philip tried to crawl away, ignoring the fact that he was getting covered in leafs and his outfit was getting dirty. The only thing he wanted to do was get away from Taboo.

Falling at one point, Philip gasped for air and looked up ahead, seeing a small toy dinosaur roaring and moving on its own. He thought to himself in surprise, 'Fang!' As Fang began to approach him, Philip remembered the events of Begins Night and panic, shouting as he tossed a twig at it, "Go away! Stay away from me! I don't need your power!" Fang disappeared as the twig was tossed its way, while Philip turned and tried to escape, Taboo attacked him. "Come with me, Raito."

Realizing he was trapped, Philip took the Stag Phone and dialed the numbers for the RevolGarry to come and pick him up. Back at the tunnel where Shotaro and Hermione were, Shotaro had been picked up some of the henchmen then they watched as the RevolGarry suddenly move and rode off to where Philip ran to. Watching, confused at first, Hermione began to cry as she realized what was happening, "He's…. running away? Good, run away, Philip! Run as far as you can! Don't look back!" "Yeah…. What he did was fine. That's very fine. Run, Philip." Shotaro said as Hermione knocked unconscious by the henchmen that were holding her.

The Arms Dopant approached Shotaro, and punched his stomach, knocking him unconscious as well. He said, "It's not over yet. The fun game is just starting." The RevolGarry arrived in just in time to save Philip from another attack by Taboo, Philip quickly entered the RevolGarry and it rode off back to the agency. Taboo turned back into the woman, who gave a 'tch' and said, "That's fine. We've got hostages. Guess I'll shower and wait." Then she left to her home.

"Kenji, please open your eyes!" Asou shouted. "We've thieves, but we don't do horrible things!" Walking to her and returning to his human form, Kenji looked at his old partner and said, "You should try rampaging too. You'll understand that you can't quit." When she tried to plead with him, Kenji said, "Go disappear somewhere." The henchmen let her go and walked.

Philip sat in the RevolGarry, cowering in a corner about what happened. 'I can't afford to get caught. But…' He thought to himself, thinking back to Begins Night and the first time he had used the Fang Memory, he thought to himself, 'I'm completely against… using that. Forgive me, Mione-chan. I…. I don't know what to do…' He succumbed to his fatigue and fainted.

When Philip woke up, he found that the RevolGarry had taken him back to the agency and the Stag Phone went off. Though hesitant, Philip answered, hearing Hermione's panicked voice, "Philip?!" "Mione-chan?! Are you okay?!" He asked, Hermione tried to sound brave as she answered, "I've been better, but I don't think Shotaro and I are alright right now." Philip kept quiet when there was suddenly a new voice on the other end of the phone, "Come back, boy." "Kurata Kenji!" Philip said, recognizing the voice. Kenji told him, "The location is Tsubasa-cho's abandoned factory. Better hurry. Very soon your friends will be participating in an especially cruel game."

Philip kept quiet, trying not to imagine Hermione partaking in such a dangerous game or whatever Kenji was planning to do to her and Shotaro. He gasped when he heard Shotaro, "Stay away! You better not come, Philip!" "Shotaro!" Philip shouted, hearing his partner's voice. Shotaro just said, "Just forget me! This is my punishment for ignoring my partner's warning. If you come….. then that's the end of our relationship." Hermione was surprised, seeing how serious Shotaro was.

However, she tried not to look as Kenji walked over to him and stepped on his chest, cracking his ribs. Philip shouted again, "Shotaro!" "You won't be able to break off your relationship if you're dead." Kenji said. "So – see – you – later." He still cracked Shotaro's ribs, having Philip shout his name and hung up. Philip gasped for air, leaving to the dial tone of the phone, unsure what to do.

In a car riding to the agency, the two boys from the airport were sitting in the back seat. While the red haired boy tried to talk with the driver about the person they were going to see, the black haired boy kept quiet, looking out at the scenery that they drove. He smiled at his friend's awe of seeing the city and being in a foreign country, but he couldn't help but worry about his friend and looked out the window.

After changing into fresh clothes and making a cup of hot coffee, Philip sat near the desk and tried to think about what to do to save Shotaro and Hermione without having to use Fang or getting caught by the organization. "I can't just can't abandon them….. but…" He heard a familiar roar and saw Fang in the room. Grabbing the nearest item he could grab, Philip tossed it at Fang as well as a pillow when one of the policemen came as well as Santa-chan and Watchman.

"Hello~! Huh? Is Shou-chan around? Where's Mione-chan" Watchman asked, looking around. Santa-chan came in, shouting his Merry Christmas, and said the same as Watchman. The policeman came in and threatened to arrest him when he realized that Shotaro or Hermione weren't around. Philip looked down, saying, "I'm alone." As Santa-chan lamented that he had brought toys, the two boys appeared with the black haired boy knocking on the door among the chaos was going on, Philip's eyes widened as he recognized them, the boy asked, "What's going on?"

"I came to ask this person some questions." The policeman said. "I received info that one of the wanted phantom thieves from Twin Rose was seen around here." 'Asou Fuyumi? She was released?' Philip thought to himself. That night, at the factory, while there was a fire going, Shotaro tried to break free and said, "They were pretty thorough wrapping us up." "Hey, Shotaro….." Hermione said, looking down as Shotaro looked at her. "This….. this isn't the end, is it?"

"If only we had Fang….." Shotaro said, Hermione looked at him, confused. "Fang?" "Simply put…. He's W's seventh memory." Shotaro said, Hermione said, "W's seventh memory? Where can we find it?" "If it was that simple. How am I supposed to know though?" Shotaro said. "Fang is no ordinary Memory. It can move around on its own will." "A Memory that can move around on its own?" Hermione pondered before gasping in realization. Shotaro looked at her confused, she asked, "Is it a small toy dinosaur?" "Yeah, how did you….?" Shotaro looked at her as she answered.

"Lately, a few times, I have seen this small white dinosaur toy walking around." Hermione explained. "But I was thought I was seeing things. So, that's why I didn't tell you. Sorry." "It's alright and even if it appears, Philip wouldn't accept it." Shotaro said, Hermione looked at him, confused. He said, "I'm sure of it. When we broke him out of that base, we transformed with it once, but…" He kept quiet as he calmly remembered the night they used Fang and what Philip said after the transformation was done.

"That would make him go berserk, which is no surprise since just lookups get him addicted." He said, taking a breath. "Fang… makes Philip lose a part of himself." "And….. then… he goes berserk?" Hermione said, confused. Shotaro said, "When that happens, it's no longer W." "W…. will disappear?" Hermione asked, confused.

Asou ran from the police, trying to get away. When she stopped to catch her breath, someone took her arm and pulled her over, Philip hushed her as the police looked bewildered at her disappearance and left. The two boys followed and kept quiet, listening to the conversation. Asou asked, "You're…. the boy from the detective agency, right?" "It would inconvenience me if you got caught by the police now." Philip told her. "I need information about Kurata Kenji. Anything will do. I need to find his weak spot."

"That's no longer the Kenji I knew." Asou said, looking out at the city. Philip sighed, thinking, 'So, there's nothing.' "But….. I've got to see him again." Asou said, "And then….." "Please, stop the recklessness." Philip said, looking at her. "He's already been swallowed up by the GaiaMemory's power." "I know that, but I just can't do nothing." Asou said, looking at him, desperate to help her partner. Philip asked her, "Why put yourself through pointless danger?"

"I don't have a reason!" Asou said. "It's just that he's my partner. The two of us are one." Philip's eyes widen as he remembered what Shotaro said, 'Two people are a single Kamen Rider. That's me and you! What'll we do if we don't restore our reputation?' The black haired boy smiled while the red haired boy was confused by the meaning, Philip said, "Thank you. I've made a decision." He ran off into a different direction, but stopped when he saw Fang, he looked at it, determined.

The next morning, Hermione was struggling to hold the rope that was keeping Shotaro in the air, her hand covered in blood as she struggled. Unable to see his chief struggling like that, Shotaro whispered, "Kurata, you bastard." He was angry not only for making Hermione suffer but what was on the ground for him, there was a lot of sharp spikes that could pierce his body if Hermione was to let the rope go. Kenji, in his Arms Dopant, almost seemed delighted at Hermione's struggle, laughing as he said, "He's pretty heavy, isn't he? But I suppose you're at your limit?"

"What nice taste he has." The woman said, watching from away in her car. Hermione gasped for air as she tried to hold onto the rope to keep Shotaro in the air. Shotaro smiled and said, "Hermione!" When she looked at him, he said, "Enough. Let go." No, Shotaro!" Hermione said, almost ready to cry. "I won't! I don't want you to die!" "Thanks." Shotaro said, hiding a soft smile and possibly a tear in his eye. "I… I'm glad I met you." He looked at her, trying to look tough for her.

"Don't say that, please….." Hermione said, tears running down her face. "Akiko would say that's….. a line you probably stole from someone else…." Her feet slid and she fell, letting go of the rope. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see what would happen as Arms covered his eyes in surprise. However, both Hermione and Arms saw that Shotaro was alright, still hanging in the air. Even Shotaro was surprised and looked up, seeing Fang holding the rope in its mouth.

"Fang! It can't be…." He said in surprise and looked as did Hermione to see Philip riding in on a motorcycle with a person riding on the back. Arms was actually surprised, "He's here?" Stopping, Philip got off the cycle, and got off the helmet, the passenger took off his helmet and shouted, "Hermione!" "Harry?!" Hermione shouted, running up behind the motorcycle was the red haired boy, gasping for air. Shotaro looked in surprise at his partner, he shouted "Philip!" "Philip….." Hermione said quietly, looking at Philip.

"Go ahead and break off our relationship, but I won't allow you though." Philip said. "You're going to regret this, Kurata Kenji." The Arms Dopant was confused, Philip said, "I won't be responsible for what happens." "Philip! You…! Don't tell me you're going to use Fang?!" Shotaro shouted at him, Philip kept quiet, which worried Hermione and Shotaro. Shotaro shouted, "Hey! You have some kind of plan, right?!" "I can just make a plan on the move." Philip said, which surprised both Hermione and Shotaro as he said what Shotaro had said before the whole mess started. "I'm going to be like you and Asou Fuyumi. I'm going to try acting without reason."

"Philip…." Shotaro said as he and Hermione were surprised at his resolve. Philip said, "Please ride with me to Hell itself, Shotaro." Shotaro kept quiet though he had a look of surprise, Hermione also kept quiet, worried about what was going to happen and if Philip was serious about his decision. Philip shouted, "Come, Fang!" Fang tossed Shotaro to Hermione who caught him. Then Fang jumped into Philip's outstretched hand and he pushed it down, flung the tail which was the GaiaMemory and pressed the button, 'Fang.'

The W Driver appeared around Philip's waist and the Joker memory from Shotaro's Driver disappeared and appeared in the left slot of Philip's Driver and he inserted it in the Driver. Shotaro shouted at Philip, "Stop, Philip!" "Henshin!" Philip shouted, inserting the Fang memory, which resembled a horned dinosaur head, the Driver spoke, "Fang! Joker!" Philip screamed in a light of blue and purple, white and black armor appeared with spikes on Philip's body while Shotaro fell unconscious.

Seeing Shotaro as the one who was unconscious and Philip as the one in the armor, Hermione wondered as she spoke softly, "Philip is the one who becomes W…." She and Harry watched as Philip began to attack the henchmen viciously, Arms spoke, confused, "What is that W?!" Hermione watched, worried, at Philip's new strength and how he was beating the henchmen. She stood up, putting Shotaro's arm over her shoulder and dragged his limp body near the stairs she was standing by as to hide from Philip's new power.

Proving his power by slashing through a stone pillar, Philip just roared, oblivious to who was friend or foe. Harry and the red haired boy watched, keeping calm as Philip's targets were the masked henchmen in the suits. Tapping the horn, a horn appeared on Philip's arm and he used to slash his enemies. Philip went for the Arms Dopant, who tried to shoot him to no avail. Philip attacked the Arms Dopant, wildly slashing at it. Shotaro shouted, the left eye flashing, "Hey! Calm down, Philip! Hey!"

His cries fell on deaf ears as Philip still attacked, wildly Shotaro seemed to understand, "I see! This is Philip when he's afraid!" Philip knocked the Arms Dopant to where Hermione was hiding. The Arms Dopant grabbed her, saying, "Hey, stand up! What do you think of this?!"He held Hermione in front of him, his blade at her neck. Harry gasped, Shotaro shouted, "Hermione!" But Philip screamed and ran to them, still intent on attacking, the Arms Dopant shouted for him to stop.

Shotaro shouted, "Philip, stop!" "Philip, stop, please!" Hermione shouted, crying, Shotaro shouted once more as Philip was going to slash at Hermione, Harry ran up to stop him, Shotaro shouted to stop his partner, "Why, you! Stop! I said, stop, partner!" He suddenly found himself in a dark area with burning bookshelves and books. Looking around, he wondered, "This is… the Planet's Bookshelf?" As he looked around, he heard screams and realized something, "No, it's not. This is the inside of Philip's consciousness. He's frozen from the fear of all his intelligence and reason burning away."

Shotaro began to look around for his partner, "Where are you? Where are you, Philip?!" He shouted out his partner's name, looking around in the burning consciousness of his mind. When he saw an unusual pile of books, he realized something and ran to the pile, removing books and finding Philip laying there. "Hey! Philip!" He picked Philip up and held him in his arm, Philip woke up and looked at Shotaro, smiling, "I believed in you, Shotaro. I knew you would find me."

"Of course! What are we?!" Shotaro said, Philip smiled and said, "That's right. We are…" The two of them looked at each other with determined eyes and said together, "The two of us are a single Kamen Rider!" Gripping each other's hands as Shotaro helped Philip stand up, the space was restored to normal by a light of blue and purple. The two smiled and nodded at each other, Shotaro said, "Come on, we have a chief to save." "Yeah." Philip said, smiling as they returned to reality.

Not much time had passed in reality, Hermione had closed her eyes and opened them to find the Arm Fang inches from her face, Philip finally spoke from FangJoker, "Mione-chan. I'm okay now." "Philip…" Hermione smiled with tears falling down her face. He freed her from the Arms Dopant and gave her to Harry, where she fainted in his arms. Harry smiled and watched with the red haired boy who had caught as FangJoker said, "So, count up your crimes!"

Tapping the horn twice, a shoulder blade appeared Philip's shoulder and he grabbed it as the Arms Dopant tried to run from him. Taking it off his shoulder, Philip tossed it like a boomerang that hit every target in its range, hitting the Arms Dopant last. Asou appeared from her hiding spot, looking at her, Philip said, "Lets fulfill Asou Fuyumi's request now." "For Memory Break, we need the right and left sides in snych," Shotaro said, trying to think of FangJoker's finishing move, "It's Fang's special move so… how bout Fang Strizer?"

"Pick whatever name you want." Philip said, almost happy. Tapping down the horn three times, the Driver spoke, "Fang! Maximum Drive!" Sliding his foot out, a blade came out from the ankle and glowed, jumping as Arms tried to shoot at him, he began to spin around, announcing his attack, "Fang Strizer!" Spinning around, he slashed through the Arms Dopant, returning Kenji to normal as his GaiaMemory shattered.

Harry, Philip, and the red haired boy watched as Asou comforted her partner, who managed to say her name weakly, the three of them keeping quiet. Seeing the woman who attacked him drive off, Philip said, "You're not getting away!" He tried to follow her but suddenly collapsed. "I suddenly… don't; have any energy….." "Oh no." Shotaro said, "Your body can only work so much. Hey, red head! My body! My body! Bring my body here!" The red haired boy carried Shotaro's body in a piggy back, gasping for air.

"Hey! Treat that carefully! I'm your friend's partner!" Shotaro said, having been told by Philip who the two boys were. The red haired boy set his body on the ground, and stood by Harry, shaking. Using the Arm Fang, Philip cut the rope on Shotaro's body and took out the Fang memory with Philip returning to normal. Shotaro woke up, sitting up and looking at his partner, he told him, "Leave this to me, the fighter." "I'm counting on you." Philip said, nodding, and activating his Cyclone memory with Shotaro reactivating the Joker memory.

Standing together, the two said together, "Henshin." Philip fell unconscious and the CycloneJoker armor appeared on Shotaro, he mounted the motorcycle and went after the woman, who changed into the Taboo Dopant. "Trying to run, huh?" Shotaro said, changing to LunaTrigger. Taboo was sounding worried as Shotaro loaded his gun and fired at the Taboo Dopant, which fired back at him. Before Trigger's bullets could Taboo, something quick grabbed it, saving it.

Shotaro groaned, but saw a little girl who was cowering in fear when some of the bridge was about to fall on her from Taboo's attack. Quickly changing into HeatMetal, he used the staff to destroy the stone that was going to hit the girl. "Are you okay?" Shotaro asked the girl, she nodded, smiling at him. The girl's mother hugged her while one of the police, who were watching in surprise, walked over to Shotaro, happily saying, "Kamen Rider-san. Excellent! What great power you have! Oh man. Thank goodness. You're really a hero, huh? I've known it from the start."

"Jin-san! You sure are full of yourself!" Shotaro whispered to himself, holding up a fist as Philip pushed it down, as Jin continued to go on, pretending he had knew Kamen Rider was innocent. Turning to him, Philip spoke, stopping Shotaro's side from smacking him one, "Inspector Jinn,, you'll find the impostor Kamen Rider robber at the abandoned factory at Tsubasa-cho. Arrest him." Jinn just saluted as Shotaro rode back to the agency, while Jinn pondered the fact that he could possibly be famous due to Kamen Rider knowing his name.

When Shotaro returned to the agency, Harry and his friend managed to carry Philip and Hermione there after finding the direction to it. He went to his typewriter, but before he sat down, he found Hermione sleeping in the bed with her bloodied hands wrapped in bandages. He sat down at the typewriter, recalling the day's events, that Kenji was arrested and Asou turned herself in. Hearing a moan, he saw Hermione wake and sit up on the bed, he asked, "Feeling alright?"

"Shotaro…." Hermione said, getting off the bed. Looking at her bandaged hands, Hermione remembered what happened at the factory, Shotaro got up and held her hands, when she looked at him, confused, Shotaro got on his knee and said, "I promise you will never go through that again. I am also surprised that Philip has gained a new power. But I do not believe that Fang's reappearance after disappearing for a year is a good sign. Maybe it is a sign of something terrible. But I will make it my duty first and foremost that my chief is safe." He stood up and kissed her forehead, when they heard a scream.

"Ron?!" Hermione ran to the investigation room to see what was wrong. Shotaro put his hand into his pocket and took out two small boxes. He gripped them and opened one of the boxes when Hermione shouted, "Shotaro! You need to see this!" He put the boxes on his desk and saw Hermione, Harry, and Ron run out of the room then a big round Philip appeared, Shotaro shouted, "What is that?!"

"I'm on the rebound." Philip said, looking at himself and patting his stomach. While Ron and Harry were surprised, Hermione just began to laugh, Philip began to explain, "The knowledge I gained from the weight loss book was not good. I bet you didn't know about of this food called 'mochi'." "Learn your lesson already!" Shotaro shouted at his partner, "You lookup fool! Hey! What'll we do about this?!" While Ron was still trying to understand about what he was seeing, Harry smiled at seeing Hermione laughing hard at the craziness. They didn't know that Fang was in the room with a strange device that resembled the Stage Phone.

* * *

><p>Now that the Golden Trio is complete, wonder how the story will progress now and wonder how Harry and Ron will take to the Dopant cases as well as the craziness to the antic of the agency. Hope you're all ready for Ron's jealousy to flare when Hermione gets close to Shotaro or Philip during the rest of the story. Also, I guess you can say that there is a small spark between Hermione and Shotaro.<p>

Next chapter, a unreliable reporter reappears in Hermione's life, Shotaro takes the request of his barber and faces Nazca again, the group learns that children have gained GaiaMemories.

Please, R&R if you liked it.


	17. Farewell N - Memory's Love

Finally, this story has been updated! TT_TT Life is wonderful, huh... *sarcasm* Anyway, games have been taking my time as well as school and holiday with family. I got swept with the Battride War games and issues with my laptop. Also, chatting with StardustXtreme on Skype. I want to thank a anonymous guest and jallison099 for reviewing to get this new chapter out.

Though, jallison, I'm the author and would be mean to have two new characters just introduced into the story to suddenly leave just so a pairing you like can happen. On that subject, actually, since there's no definite pairing for the story aside from Akiko x Ryu (which will happen, no worry), who would you like to see Hermione end up with by the end of the story? Philip (because of the cliche of childhood friends getting together), Shotaro (they are both hard-boiled in a sense), Ron (since canon), Harry (for the HxH fans), or Draco (because bad boys get all the girls XD)

Disclaimer is that I own nothing in this story aside from the changes, Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing, Kamen Rider W is owned by Toei and Shotaro Ishinomori. My Beta-Reader is StardustXtreme

* * *

><p>Chapter 17 - Farewell NMemory's Love

Ever since the incident with the Arms Dopant and Fang Memory, Hermione's friends, Ron and Harry, had become welcomed help to the agency. They were quick to understand the situation, well, at least Harry was, Ron was still confused and he and Draco often got into fights. Akiko was happy to teach them what she knew, especially when it came to speaking Japanese. After managing to help Philip lose the weight he gained, Hermione worked and kept close to Shotaro and Philip, the three of them having become closer since the incident.

When Shotaro went out to his barber's for a trim, Hermione was in the investigation room, trying to figure out the connection between Philip and the organization that involved such a detailed trap that caught her and Shotaro when she witnessed FangJoker. Sighing as she found herself at a standstill when she heard the door open and Draco enter with Philip, she asked, "What is it?" Draco simply handed her the copy of the Daily Prophet in his hand.

Looking at it, Hermione tightly gripped the sides as she read the headline, 'Hermione Granger: A Attention Seeking Brat!' She read as the article spoke her not being the smartest witch of the age that people believed she is but really a attention seeking young girl who went after handsome young men and wanted their attention to cover her own loneliness, her first two victims being her best friends, Harry and Ron, then Victor, and now she was after two good-looking men in Japan.

Philip was surprised to see her crush and crample the paper in her hand. Hermione sighed, putting her hand to her head. "You guys stay here and help Akiko or something, I need to get some fresh air." Philip nodded, patting her head and whispering, "Take your time and I'll see if I can try to figure why she's doing this." 'Thank you, Philip.' Hermione whispered and stepped out of the room and out of the office.

Giving herself a big stretch, Hermiome felt a soft wind blowing. She looked around, smiling as she glanced around at the area near the agency. As she touched the crystal pendant around her neck, Hermione thought about all the cases she had helped Shotaro and Philip and began to walk off. Taking out her cell phone, Hermione looked at the phone strap with the mascot, Futo-kun. She smiled, remembering when Shotaro embarrassingly gave it to her, saying that it was a gift from Philip and himself.

As she put her phone away, Hermione smiled as she recalled Akiko becoming a big help to her in the office while Draco was being just... Draco. Now that Harry and Ron were here, the help against the Dopants were bigger now. She smiled and greeted some vendors that she passed on the road, it seemed that she had become part of Futo. Paying herself a crepe, Hermione enjoyed the taste of the chocolate mint and vanilla, realizing the colors of the ice cream.

As she ate the crepe, Hermione realized that she just wandered off from the agency and ended up near some shrine. Finishing up her crepe, Hermione slowly walked forward and saw Shotaro talking with a man in a black suit. She watched as he took a unique belt and put it on then brought out a pale yellow GaiaMemory. She could hear it say, 'Nazca' and she gasped. Watching as the man changed into a Dopant, Hermione tried to find a place to hide and listened as he spoke, "GaiaMemory, which makes humans evolves into superior beings. It brings me joy that my career is to distribute them."

"That's bullshit!" Shotaro said, Hermione looked at him as he spoke, "What you're spreading around are the tools of evil that make this city cry!" She watched him put on his Double Driver and activate his Joker memory. The Nazca Dopant said, "If you're going to transform, I'd like you to use FangJoker." Hermione and Shotaro gasped, wondering how did he know about FangJoker. Shotaro spoke to Philip through the Driver, "You hear that, Philip? What should we do?" 'But Philip can't come out here.' Hermione thought. 'This could be another trap to get him.'

"Not here?! What isn't?!" Shotaro said, after awhile, he said, "Then it can't be helped. You'll have to make do with this!" Hermione tucked some hair behind her hair as she witnessed the transformation of CycloneJoker, Nazca seemed disappointed, "Your usual style, eh? Then... you guys have already lost." "Heh, oh really?" Shotaro said, Hermione could almost imagine a smirk on his face underneath the helmet.

With Nazca readying his sword, the two began to fight each other. Shotaro tried to block the attacks from the sword and noticed Hermione in her hiding spot, but he guessed that she was safe where she was. Nazca hit him, tossing him over a fence post. Getting slashed again, Shotro took out his Memory, saying, "You've done it now!" He changed his side into Metal, using the staff to counter the sword.

Being sent back a little, Philip spoke, "Shotaro! This Dopant is stronger then before." "That's right!" Nazca said, continuing to strike the staff. "I'm a bit disappointed you guys aren't in your most powerful form. I will defeat you!" "I'm not losing!" Shotaro said, looking at him. Phillip changed his side to Heat and began to attack as Shotaro said, "I'm not losing to a creep like you who makes this city cry!"

"What slander!" Nazca said, waving his hand. Finding a new place to hide, Hermione watched and listened, setting the tip of the staff on fire, Shotaro tried to attack, but Nazca tried to dodge, using super speed and grabbed the staff, "Sorry, but I love this city!" "What?!" Shotaro said, surprised. Nazca lifted his sword, saying, "From the bottom of my heart!" "Hey, Shou-chan!" A voice shouted, leaving Nazca with his sword at his neck.

Hermione and Shotaro looked to see the barber, looking for him. Nazca lowered his sword, saying, "Looks like you've escaped death." "So you don't want Master to get caught in the battle?" Shotaro said, looking at him as he walked. Meeting with Hermione, Shotaro went to the barber. "Master?"

"Shou-chan, I was looking for you." The barber said, walking to him. Shotaro asked, "What is it?" Hermione kept quiet, looking at him. The barber said, "Actually, I need to hire you do some detective work. Can you find my daughter?" "What happened?" Hermione asked, the barber said, "She went out the day before yesterday and hasn't returned." "How old is Akane-chan again?" Shotaro asked, rubbing his hair embarrassed. The barber looked at them and said, "15 years old, third year in middle school."

"Man," Shotaro said, looking away in thought. He looked at the barber, "Don't worry. She should return in time. At that age, kids run away from home for short periods." 'Not me, I was at Hogwarts, studying hard.' Hermione thought. The barber looked at him and said, "Akane-chan isn't that kind of kid. Shou-chan, you should know that." "That's true..." Shotaro said, looking at Hermione who looked back at him. Clearing his throat, Shotaro, "Okay, I accept this request. Lets get going, Mione-chan."

"Right, it was a pleasure to meet you sir," Hermione said, bowing at the barber as they left together. Holding each other's hand, Shotaro and Hermione kept quiet, not talking to each other. "Shotaro, what's wrong? Are you mad that you didn't tell me about a old friend like that barber?" Hermione asked. "Or that you realized Nazca as one of the Dopants that kidnapped me during the Sweets case?" "No..." Shotaro said, suddenly stopping and still holding her hand. "I saw the Daily Prophet and that article about you."

"You should know me!" Hermione said, taking his hand with both her hands. "I'm not like that! The person who wrote that must be Rita Skeeter. I don't know how she got here, but apparently she hadn't learned her lesson about making up stories for the paper. But please, you know I'm not like that. I want to help you and Philip." Shotaro looked at her, holding her in his arms and nodding. After a while, Shotaro pulled back, "Uh... we better get back to the agency." "Yeah..." Hermione said, smiling. So they walked back to the agency, holding each other's hand tightly.

Entering the agency, Shotaro said, "Philip, there's something I want you to check..." As Hermione came up behind him, she stopped, "What's wrong?" She looked in the agency as Shotaro screamed, and she sighed, the agency was a total and complete mess. Shotaro shouted, "Hey! What are you doing?!" He accidently stepped on a mouse trap, trapping his foot. Hermione helped him out and shouted, "Akiko?! Malfoy?! Harry?! Ron?! Where are you?!"

"Caught it!" Akiko said, appearing with Draco and Harry. "A large mouse!" "That's not very nice, you know, Akiko." Hermione said, helping Shotaro nurse his hurt foot. Shotaro shouted, "What is this?!" "Trying to find this 'Fang Memory'." Draco said. Shotaro said, "Hey! Hey! Akiko! You...!" 'They don't know what Fang Memory looks like, though.' Hermione whispered to him. Shotaro nodded, walking toward Akiko and walking into a fly catcher trap. Hermione went to his side as he fell to the ground after trying to get out the trap.

"I didn't do it!" Akiko shouted. Hermione and Shotaro looked at her, saying at the same time, "Huh?" "So that means..." Shotaro whispered, Hermione nodded, smiling, "Yeah..." They looked at the side door as it opened and Philip came out, carrying a catching net. He noticed them, "Shotaro, Mione-chan. You're back?" "Yeah..." Hermione said, nervously. "Join the operation to find Fang!" Philip said, hunched and looking for the white Memory. Hermione looked at Shotaro as he sighed, he said, "So, you're in no state for doing a lookup?"

Ron and Harry looked confused at the mention of lookup, Hermione helped Shotaro stand up as Akiko said, "Could be it... a request for a job?" "Yeah," Shotaro said, going to the table. "Got to find a person. The request is from the barber I regularly go to." "Then we've got to go right now!" Akiko said, looking ready. "Let'ss go!" "No way!" Philip said, looking at them. He looked worried, "We have to find Fang as soon as possible!" "Work comes before the capture operation!" Akiko said, looking serious.

Harry and Ron looked at her, confused, Hermione whispered to them, 'You get used to it. Malfoy and I already have.' "But..." Philip looked down, Hermione walked over to him, touching his hand. "It's okay. I'm sure we will find Fang somehow. But for now, lets focus on the request." 'Also, I have a bad feeling if you do find Fang.' She whispered to him. Akiko looked at the clock, "Look! It's Wakana-hime's... radio time!" "Nice effort to change the subject." Hermione said, smiling as she turned on the radio in time for the Fuuto Mystery Tour.

Philip went to the radio, wanting to listen. Hermione sighed, smiling and going to sit with Shotaro and Akiko. She looked at Akiko as she quietly mentioned for them to go and get started on the request while Philip was occupied by the radio show. She quietly laughed at his wonder of a birdman as they left. Harry laughed quiet as he saw Ron fume at seeing Hermione and Shotaro hold hands while looking for Queen and Elizabeth.

While the two tried to take a photo together in a photo booth, Shotaro cut in with Hermione, saying, "I need info." "Oh! It's Shou-chan and Mione-chan!" Elizabeth said, smiling. She noticed their holding hands. "What are you doing here?" "We have something to ask you ladies." Hermione said. Shotaro nodded, "Yeah, Egusa Akane. Fuuto Minami Middle School year 3. " "Oh!" Queen said, "The barber's daughter. She's the ace in the track club." "Ah, everyone, pose!" Elizabeth said, smiling as the flash was about to go.

Queen and Elizabeth gave peace signs while Shotaro put his fedora on Hermione's head and gave his own peace sign, wrapping his arm around her, Hermione smiled, holding his arm and also gave a peace sign. Harry smiled while Draco kept Akiko out of the booth, saying, "It seems that she hasn't been home in two days, according to her father from what they told us." Queen and Elizabeth were curious as they stepped out and saw Harry and Ron. Hermione smiled, and introduced them, "Queen, Elizabeth, these are my best friends from school and England, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley."

"Nice to meet you," Harry said, bowing to them. Ron waved and smiled, "Hi there." Elizabeth squeed as she looked at them, before clearing her throat, "Anyway, speaking of which, I think a classmate saw her. Seems kind of dangerous!" "Dangerous?" Shotaro asked, stepping out of the booth. "She's just a middle-school kid." "I don't know, Shotaro." Hermione said, giving him back his fedora. "My friends and I got into some pretty dangerous stuff when we were that age. And with what's happening in this city." Shotaro looked at her as Queen said, "What are you saying? They're most fragile at that age. There's a worlds that adults don't know about." "That's right!" Elizabeth said. "They don't understand modern kids!"

Hermione looked down and looked at Shotaro as he watched them, Queen said, "You shouldn't be the one to say that!" "Why not?" Harry asked, looking at them. Queen didn't anwer and Shotaro asked, "So where did they see Akane-chan?" "If I recall, it was Kazami-cho's freeway." Queen said, looking at them. Hermione and Shotaro looked at each other then he led them to the freeway. Draco, Harry, and Akiko kept quiet, seeing sparks fly from Ron as Shotaro and Hermione stayed close to each other as they walked to the freeway.

Hermione noddd at Shotaro and he walked up to one of the girls that they saw, he asked, "Akane-chan. Yo! Long time no see." "Shotaro-oniichan." Akane said, looking at him. Ron looked at her, confused, 'Onii-chan?' 'It means big brother,' Hermione explained and looked at Shotaro, putting his fedora over his face as he spoke, "Oaruma-sama falls down!" He pulled the hat down to make a face, Akiko laughed, "What is that?!" "No one's here." Shotaro said, before doing it again. Then he noticed Hermione looking down and brought her over. "Anyway, this is my chief and my dearest partner of working in the field, Hermione Granger."

"Oh, uh, nice to meet you." Hermione said, bowing. Akane and her friend looked at her, "A forgiener? Working with a native here?" Hermione and Shotaro looked surprised, Shotaro said, "What's wrong with that? She's helped in many cases. And you used to laughed at that." "I'm no longer a child." Akane said, looking away from them. Hermione looked at her, saying, "Akane-san, your father's very worried about you." "Return home, please," Shotaro said, looking with Hermione and their companions.

"I can't go home!" Akane said. "Leave me alone!" "Hey, Akane-chan!" Shotaro followed after her when she ran off, Draco scoffed, "So stubborn." "Kinda like someone we know." Harry said, looking at him. Draco looked at them, "What?!" Harry sighed as they went to follow Shotaro and Akane. However, two boys on bikes tried to block their path. One of them asked, "What do you want from Akane?" "We don't want anything from her." Hermione said. "Just have her go home and ease her worrying father."

"Well, who are you, Obasan-tachi?" Another asked, before Akiko could shout in laughter at what Shotaro was called, Draco covered her mouth. Shotaro said, "We're detectives." "Detectives?" One of the boys asked, looking confused. "What a pain." Hermione, Shotaro, Draco, and Akiko gasped as the boy took out a GaiaMemory though Harry and Ron were confused at their shock. Shotaro shouted, "Do you know what that is?!" "Not really." The boy said. "We just know it's fun."

"No, it's not!" Hermione shouted. "It's very dangerous!" "Yeah!" Shotaro shouted, agreeing. "Hand it over!" The boy tossed it to the other boy, he asked, "Shall we show you?" He lifted his sleeve to show the bio connect on his arm and activated the memory, the name of the memory being Bird. When the boy changed into a bird creature, Hermione gasped. As the other two ran off, Draco pulled Akiko to the side as Shotaro turned, holding Hermione and defending her from a attack.

Hermione took out the Double Driver from his jacket, Shotaro nodded as she set it at his waist, having it wrap around and he took out the Joker Memory. "Looks like he needs a beating." He said, Hermione nodded, moving behind him, Shotaro shouted, "Philip!" 'Shotaro,' Philip said, 'I caught a kabutomushi in Fang's trap!' "There's no way there are kautomushi in this season." Shotaro said with a sigh, nearly dodging a attack as the bird creature grabbed his leg.

"Shotaro!" Hermione shouted, seeing with the others as he was lifted into the air by the bird. Hermione tried to find one of the Memory Gadgets in her pocket while the boy seemed to have fun with what he was seeing, giving a thumbs down. Gasping, Hermione ran forward as Shotaro was dropped, shouting a spell that caused Shotaro to hover as he transformed in CycloneJoker, the two taking hold of each other as they landed and rolling on the ground. "You alright?" He asked, Hermione nodded, groaning as she held her shoulder. Philip whispered, 'Be careful, you might reopen the wound from that time.'

'Show them what you two can do.' She whispered, looking at the crystallized eyes from the hero in front of her. Kamen Rider nodded as the two girls were surprised to see Shotaro as the famed Kamen Rider. Ron was shocked as well, he said, "Wait, Shotaro becomes the body of W?!" "He always has been, Weasley." Draco said, having not seen the transformation with Fang. Harry realized that it must have been only with Fang that Philip formed the body. Shotaro stood up and said, "Payback time." Philip changed his side to Luna.

Harry and Ron watched as Shotaro used the stretching ability of Luna to grab the Bird Dopant and bring it down to the ground. "Time for a spanking." Shotaro said, changing his side to Metal. Then he used the stretching power of Luna to hit the Bird Dopant with the Metal Shaft. The user shouted that he gave up, changing back to human. Ron was really surprised to see the change from Dopant to human, though he recalled the case with the Arms Dopant.

"Man." Shotaro said, putting his Shaft over his shoulder. "What's a kid doing using that?" "Go easy on him, Shotaro." Hermione said, walking up beside him. Shotaro cleared his throat and held out his hand, "Well, hand it over." 'This is probably the easier we've had so far.' Hermione thought as the boy was about to hand it to them but tossed to the other boy who changed into the Dopant. Hermione gasped as she and Shotaro said at the same time, "What?!" "This Memory can be used by different people?!" Shotaro said, Akiko shoued, "I didn't hear anything about this!"

"How?! Most of the other Memories had been a single person!" Draco said in shock. The new Dopant said, "Alright, Akane!" He flew off, carrying Akane. Hermione looked at Shotaro, "We have to follow them!" But before Shotaro could dial for the Hardboiler, the other boy groaned in pain. They looked at the bio connect on his arm, and it looked like a burn. "Hey!" Shotaro said, going to his side with Hermione. "Are you okay?!" "What's wrong?!" Hermione asked.

As the others went to them, Philip spoke, "It's probably from the multiple uses of the GaiaMemory." Hermione looked at him, they took the boy to the hospital. Though Harry thought that he had seen a familiar looking beetle before leaving the area. They stood outside the room, looking at the unconscious boy who was laying on a bed with a breathing mask over his mouth. When the nurse came out, the girl asked if he was okay. The nurse said he was okay and walked off.

"Why are middle-schoolers like you guys using a GaiaMemory?" Shotaro asked, voicing Hermione's thoughts. She kept quiet as the girl said, "At first, it was scary, but... it was so much fun when I got used to it. We took turns becoming a bird and flying. But... then Touma..." She explained that Touma wanted to use Bird's power in a useful way, as a attack. "Akane was against it til the very end, but... Touma attacked various places"

"So, he felt like he was playing?" Hermione asked, Shotaro asked, "Is Touma planning to attack another place?" "Speaking of which..." The girl said, "he said he'd attack a place tomorrow." "Tell us where and we'll go to my place to think of a plan and stop him." Hermione said. Everyone looked at her, "It's late and we need to mkae a plan in order to stop him." Shotaro nodded, following her to her apartment with everyone.

Later, Hermione stood in front of the mirror in her room, touching her right shoulder. There was a faded small scar that came from a case around Christmas before Ron and Harry had come. She sighed, hearing the sounds of Harry and Ron sleeping. When they had come, Hermione offered them to stay in her apartment since she had plenty of room and was sure that they didn't want to stay with Draco. She sighed and heard a knock at her room door.

"Shotaro?" Hermione asked, seeing who knocked. "Can't sleep?" "Well... not sure what to do." Shotaro said, walking out on the balcony and looking out. "Philip and I need to stop him, but I don't know if I can attack kids." Hermione touched his hand, the two looked at each other, "You and Philip are two in one, right? You'll think of something." Shotaro touched the scar on her shoulder and held her, Hermione wrapped her arms around, the two held each other quietly.

The next morning, riding with Shotaro on the Hardboiler, Hermione held onto his jacket tightly while the others ran to the location on foot. Shotaro hit the Dopant with the wheel as they arrived. Stopping as they landed, Hermione and Shotaro took off their helmets. They looked at Akane, she said, "Shotaro-niichan. Please save Toruma!" "Okay, leave it to me!" Shotaro said, going to face him. Hermione stepped off the motorcycle as Jin said, "Hey, Shotaro!"

"Jin-san, are you alright?" Hermione asked, going up to him. Jin nodded, he said, "You two, call Kamen Rider!" "We know, take Makura-san and Akane-san and get to safety!" Hermione said, looking at him. Jin said, "Got it! Lets go!" As they ran off, Hermione and Shotaro looked to face the Bird Dopant. It spoke, "You again?!" "So, the game's over." Shotaro said, looking at it. "Hand over the Memory, Touma. It's not for a child like you to have." "Shut up!" The Bird Dopant shouted, going to attack. But Shotaro managed to kick him away.

"Seems talking is no use." Shotaro said, turning to look at it. He put the Double Driver at his waist, "Philip." "What is it, Shotaro?" Philip said, Hermione gasped, seeing Philip, Akiko, Draco, Harry, and Ron with the RevolGarry. Shotaro said, "You! Why are you here?!" "Philip, don't tell me you're going to do what I think you're going to do?!" Hermione shouted, worried. The four looked confused, Philip nodded, "I have a hypothesis regarding Fang's behavoir pattern. I came to prove it!" "Philip, it's too reckless!" Hermione shouted.

"Hypothesis?" Shotaro asked, Philip explained, "When I get in a pinch, he will surely appear." "Philip!" Hermione ran to him, holding him. "Philip, don't do it! It's too dangerous!" Philip held her hands as the Bird Dopant sent a attack to them and sure enough, Fang appeared, protecting them. Akiko and Draco looked in surprise at Fang Memory's appearance. When it successfully stopped the attack, it landed on Philip's shoulder. "There's the proof." Philip said, surprising Hermione though he held her close. He whispered, 'I'm so sorry...'

'Philip?' Hermione whispered, looking at him. He let her go, stroking her cheek as he held out his other hand with Fang hopping into his hand and the Double Driver appeared on his waist. Shotaro sighed, "My partner is reckless as always." "Y-yeah..." Hermione said, feeling Shotaro pat her shoulder, Philip said, "So, Shotaro, for Mione-chan's sake, lets finish this quickly." "Yeah," Shotaro said, activating his Joker Memory. Philip changed Fang into his Memory form and activated it, Philip's belt getting the two Memories and Shotaro fainting this time.

"Mione-chan..." Shotaro said, Hermione nodded, "I'll take care of your body." She knelt down and held his body, Philip said, "Alright, count up your crimes!" "He's dangerous!" The Bird Dopant shouted as FangJoker attempted a attack at it. They jumped off to continue fighting, Hermione held Shotaro's body on her back and tried to follow them. The others followed her, wanting to see what was going to happen. They watched as W fought against the Bird Dopant.

Setting his unconcious body on the ground, Hermione held his body on her lap, rubbing his hair and seeing that Philip had better control of Fang Memory this time around. "Philip! Memory Break!" Shotaro shouted, Philip agreed,"Got it!" Between hitting it, Philip tapped the horn in order to the charge the Memory Break. "Fang! Maximum Drive!" The Memory said, as W jumped and performed the attack. "Fang Strizer!" They watched as the attack connected and the Dopant was destroyed.

"He did it." Draco said, smiling as Touma fainted with the Memory beside him. Akane ran to his side and comforted him, Shotaro sighed, "Well, it worked out somehow." "No, something's wrong." Philip said, sensing something and was sure that Hermione felt it too. He began to walk, "We did a Memory Break, but the hardware Memory isn't broken." As they were about to pick it up, Touma groaned in pain. Everyone was confused by what was happening.

As with the other boy, the bio connect had turned into a burn mark. W went to their side, Shotaro spoke, "Hey! Just what is going on?!" The man that Shotaro fought from before appeared, he picked up the Memory and said, "It's from multiple people using the Memory. Normally, it's not possible." "Don't talk like it's someone else's problem!" Shotaro shouted. "You sold it to these children!" "We have no record of selling to anyone underage!" The man shouted back. Shotaro said, "If that's true, then why did this happen?!"

"I'm checking it now." The man said, before turning to him. "More importantly..." He smiled and turned into Nazca, Hermione and the others gasped. He spoke, "FangJoker... I will settle things with you first." With a groan, Philip brought out the Arm Fang. While the others watched them fight, Hermione held Shotaro's body, gripping it in her arms as she thought to herself, 'Philip... Shotaro...'

* * *

><p>Well, there's the new chapter. Whew, so sorry for it being so late, I'll try to be quicker to get more chapters out and finish this story with a happy note with all the characters.<p>

Next chapter: The fated duel between Shotaro and Nazca, the group tried to figure out the reason for kids getting a GaiaMemory, something happens to Nazca's civilian form, Hermione confides in Shotaro and Philip about becoming FangJoker, Shotaro lays down the truth to Rita Skeeter.

Also, would you like to see Cores of Desire, the HP story with OOO, and Switches of Friendship, with Fourze, now or wait til this one is over? And I have a third KR story in mind, I don't have a title in mind yet, but it's Drive with Draco helping the cast of Drive. I know I'm skipping over Wizard and Gaim but I don't see how the heroes can get any help and seem alright without any HP help.

Anyway, please R&R if you enjoy it.


End file.
